Special Operative: Fenton
by curry-llama
Summary: It's one thing to find out you're half dead, it's something else to find out parents are plumbers… and not even the kind that fixes toilets. As if ghosts weren't bad enough to deal with, now I have to deal with aliens and guess what… a human that turns into aliens. Similar right? (First arc complete)
1. Broken Family

Special Operative: Fenton

Chapter 1:

 **This is curry-llama here. I'm sorry for starting a new story without finishing the poison nin. I just didn't know how to continue that story line as I hadn't thought it through beforehand. My knowledge is limited to all the Ben 10 series except for omniverse which I will dedicate myself to watching. I have seen a few episodes of it here and there but never in order so I'll get onto that. Most of this story is going to be set in the omniverse plot line because Danny is younger than Ben. I hope this story will give all my fellow llama's out there a taste of my infinite imagination! May the flames of youth be with you!**

 _ **Llama out~**_ _  
_Chapter 1: Broken family

Loving my parents was second nature before this happened. We were a happy family although the secretive nature of their work was apparent. Recently though it had been going on for too long. They would come and go for days, weeks or even months! Jazz had becoming more like a part of my family than they ever were. Yet I knew they loved us. Everything they did they said they did for a reason. So I bit down my lips and didn't complain.

It was too much now though. The last few years every spare time they had at home was directed to a new obsession towards ghosts. They went away less and less but they were always at the basement. Couldn't they see we needed them? Couldn't they see they were neglecting their own kids? That's why I had it.

Jazz was still quite and stayed in her room ignoring their activities because they wanted it to be ignored. It was too much for me to handle though. Today they had come out of the basement frustrated that apparently a portal of some sort didn't work. The technology they worked on was no doubt important and advanced but so was I as far as a 12 year old was concerned. I should have been just as important on their list.

My advance towards the machine I had been told to stay away from wasn't hasty. They had always warned us to never walk in there without them. The machines were apparently dangerous if used wrongly. I always wondered how they hadn't died because of how clumsy they were. The large portal like figure was obviously their new invention. Then I did the most stupid thing anyone could have ever done. I walked in and pressed a button that would forever change my life.

~A year later

The year had gone by quickly with a lot of worry. Ghost attacks had become frequent but everyone was used to the new government agency taking care of things. That however wasn't the problem. My parents had become suspicious of me. Jazz had become suspicious of me. No one knew though. At the start it was hard to control something that would turn you invisible and intangible at any moment. A few months later and it became easier.

Thankfully I didn't have to stop the ghosts coming in because of the new agency or I would have ended up wasting all my spare time on it. Whoever they were though knew I was one of the ghosts who had come out a few times to help, and they didn't trust me one bit. Helping out wasn't top on my priority list but whenever it called for it the job was mine.

Although I tended to stay away from ghosts in general my suspicious nature ended up making Sam and Tucker leave me. Who could blame them when their friend kept a life altering secret right under their noses. I just couldn't bring myself to tell them about it though.

My parents walked out of the lab and sat down at the dinner table. Their smiles lightened up my life and I was grateful they could sit down for dinner for once in my life. Jazz looked at me and smiled. I places the dinner I had cooked in front of them and smiled.

"How was school son?" Dad asked.

"You know the usual. Sam and Tucker being idiots with me," I lied.

The truth was our friendship was shaky. Tucker knew I was keeping something from him and so did Sam. Whatever semblance of trust we once had was broken because of my fear. The agency portrayed ghosts as evil abominations and my parents invented machines to kill them vigorously. Plus Sam's mother was out against ghosts and funded my parents. It wasn't like I was just going to waltz up and say 'hey guys, I happen to be a ghost who can take on human form'.

"What about you Jazz?" Maddie asked.

"Well I did an essay on Mac Beth but all the class could ever seem to talk about was the cool monsters being sited," she sighed.

I watched her carefully eying our parents' movements. She was watching to see the twitch as they lied to us again. This was one of the reasons why Jazz learnt psychology. They did in fact act like they knew of the matter much more than we knew about. Jazz and I had suspected it for a while. Those monsters had something to do with their previous business.

Suddenly the phone rang and mom looked at it. Their classic serious face went up and I knew the procedure. They were probably going to leave for a long 'business' trip. I felt my patience break as I watched them leave the perfect meal. Once they were out of sight I let out my frustration and slammed my palms on the bench rattling it. I was so angry and I knew I had to cool my head.

"Danny... I know it's hard but I'm sure they have a reason." Jazz said trying to calm me down.

"I know they have a reason Jazz!"

"They still love us Danny. Give them a chance... We can try again to get them to stop," she begged.

"They don't love us Jazz. Love is shown through actions, not through words," I said before storming to my room.

Quickly I transformed into my ghost form and followed them at a safe distance, invisibly. They seemed to not notice me because I was flying of their radar. This was too much though. Their secret would be found out today and whatever it was I would tell Jazz and get it over with. What could they possibly hide that could be worse than being a ghost?

Their car stopped after a while. The place seemed really shady and what seemed even shadier was the fact that a rusty RV stopped next to them. An old man in a bright shirt walked out holding a round circle like object in his hands. It seemed to warrant the trust of my parents so I assumed it must've been some sort of identification. I tuned my ears to listen in.

"Things are going good recently. Too good," said the old man.

"Why did you bring us here over that? Don't you know the plumbers have relieved us to work with the more imminent threat?" Dad asked.

I wondered why they were talking about plumbers. What was so important about getting pipes fixed?

"Yes, but rumours say otherwise. Your weapons against the ghost problem have been important but a new threat is rising. The human government has found out about them and are keeping them in a tight facility." The old man explained.

I wondered who he meant by 'them'. Were they some sort of new ghosts? I decided to listen in. Mom and dad were even tenser now that he mentioned 'them'.

"So what do you expect us to do?" Mom asked.

"Magister Patelliday is unable to infiltrate with his appearance. You two are well trusted within the government and are the only ones who can free them. The refugees have to be placed under plumber protection before being shipped off to where they belong." The old man explained.

"I see. The government has files on every plumber operative?" Dad asked losing all of his previous goofiness.

"Yes but fortunately only the files of the recent two years."

"So that's why you want us because all the other plumber operatives are on their radar. We have to agree Jack. For all we know they could be dying down there from all sorts of mistreatment." Mom said.

I was taken back. These things they were trying to save weren't ghosts. If they were ghosts then they would have just let them suffer there till they died. Whoever they are my parents had a great deal of sympathy for them. I could only wonder what it was like if they showed the same kind of worry for Jazz and I.

"Ok we'll take the job but you have to give us the coordinates and everything you know." Dad said.

The old man agreed and gave them a file which they read through. I wondered why they were acting so professionally all of a sudden. At home they were a bunch of klutz which you somehow knew had a sort of danger in their stance. At first I used to think they were cool spies in some other countries stopping wars like in the movies but it all changed. The 'cool' factor in their jobs vanished when the reality that they weren't here for us had hit.

"Thank you Max," dad finally said giving me the name of the old man.

Max nodded and went back into that old thing he called a vehicle. I wondered for a second if that thing even worked or how it managed to run looking like a pile of old scrap metal. It was probably all a façade to make it look less dangerous.

I followed my parents the rest of the night. It was boring to watch them work and sleep but I knew after whatever preparation they had that they would show me the true nature of their work. After they woke up and started driving again I noticed it was towards a military base. I knew that my job would get much, much harder from here.

All the military basses in the world were fitted with ecto-censers because natural ghost portals were everywhere. Ghosts were a major threat these days. I however wasn't an ordinary ghost. I was a ghost who could turn human at will and still project my powers. So that's what I did. I turned human and with great difficulty my body turned invisible. I ran through the gate when I had the chance because I couldn't use two ghostly powers at once when I was in human form.

I followed my parents on foot as I held onto the back of the car. I focused my entire mind onto keeping my body invisible. When we were in they finally got out of their car. I watched as they talked with an important looking military figure.

"A pleasure to meet you Jack and Maddie Fenton. Your work has kept out ghosts for quite a while. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Thank you, Kurnell Masters. We heard that your generator is powered by nuclear fuel and we were wondering if we could change it to electricity." Jack asked.

"What for?" he questioned.

"Well ghosts have a weakness to electricity which seems to be the only other thing they are effected by other than ectoplasm. If we could update your system then even the smaller level ghosts wouldn't be able to entre," mom explained.

I knew they were trying to get inside. The 'people' were probably in a secure facility underneath. The man agreed and they went down under ground to the generator. I didn't trust the man because he felt weird. His sleek hair tied back in a ponytail didn't do much to make him look friendly either. I was surprised when they actually started working on the electricity generator like they promised them. Then I realise that they wanted to kill ghosts too.

It seemed after a few hours the guards trusted them enough to leave them unsupervised. They must've already trusted them beforehand to let them go unsupervised. That's when I remembered what Max had said about how they were trusted by the government.

"Ok we have five minutes honey," mom said before loading her gun and walking quickly.

Dad stopped her "Wait Maddie," he said softly.

I watched a scene I had never witnessed in my life. My parents were acting unlike themselves. I had never seen such a grave look on dad's face ever. Mom's eyes showed a sadness that had never been on her face at home either. They were completely different people.

"What is it Jack?"

"You know if we fail this our jobs are gone and we could probably never see the faces of Danny and Jazz again. We could never be a family again," dad said softly.

"Jack... We had never been a family... We can't redo our mistakes so let's look at the future," mom said focusing on the mission.

To hear what she said had hurt me quite a lot. They could've still changed their ways and became a family again but she just gave up on us. I focused on my mission and ran behind them to find out what this was all about. They followed their blue prints and I followed them.

Once we had stopped I was witnessed with a large metal door. Mom and dad worked to hack through it quickly. Sighs of relief could be heard as they managed to open it without setting of alarms. I quickly ran in just encase the opened door closed with me on the other side. When I finally had the mind to look around I was shocked. The whole area was filled with weird looking creatures in pods. Some were hurt and others were in sitting up looking at my parents with hope.

"We are here to free you so be quite and act like we aren't here." Mom said before going back to work.

I knew something was off though. That's when my enhanced senses heard and felt the vibrations of another person behind us. I turned around to see a man in black aiming a sniper at my parents. He was about to pull the trigger when I turned visible and shot and ecto blast at him.

Shit my parents know now.

 **Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **Has anyone guessed who Max is? Of course you have and if you haven't its Max Tennyson. This is an AU where Danny's parents are plumbers. I liked the idea and walla the story was born! This isn't a story where Danny gets an omnitrix either. I kind of like where this story is going to go and don't worry** **Ben and crew will be in it** **in a couple of chapters at least. I'm not leaving them out so don't quite reading. I'm sure I can find a good story line for this as I go because the nature of this universe is pretty volatile unlike Naruto where if you change one thing everything else is pretty much stuffed. Please review and tell me where I can improve my grammar. No flames please! Constructive criticism is appreciated though.**

 **Curry-llama out~**


	2. The extent of ones love

Special Operative: Fenton

Chapter 2:

 **Hello curry-llama here!**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot! I'm sure you're all itching to read it so I won't waste your time with my authors note.**

 **Curry-llama out~**

Chapter 2: The extent of ones love

I regretted my decision at not ending his life instead of his gun when he pulled the alarm button on his jacket. I turned to see the shocked expression of my parents who recovered in an instant as priority took hold of their minds. They finished the hacking and opened all the jail pods leaving the injured behind unable to help them. I knocked out the man in black before helping a few of the weird creatures out. Deciding that the alarms were already of I transformed into my ghost half ignoring the shocked looks my parents gave me.

"Quickly to the right! The reinforcements should have arrived to help you!" Dad yelled as he ushered the twenty or so creatures out of a broken metal door.

They rushed obeying his orders and not talking back. The green and black badge that looked like an hour glass was enough for their trust for some reason. Some guards wearing guns came our way and my mother shot them down with sleeping tags. I decided to help as I shot my ecto-blasts. Everything was going well until I heard a gunshot hit somebody. The sound of metal piercing flesh was something my ears just couldn't miss. I quickly turned around to see my dad clutching his side. The large amounts of blood dripping out suggested an artery was cut.

I quickly shot down the remaining guards while staying intangible. They seemed to be carrying ecto-guns as well. I flew to dad's side and held his wound together as best as I could. His breath was jagged but his face held something other than pain... I saw pride. Didn't he want to kill me now? Didn't it disgust him that his son was a ghost?

My thoughts were cut out as we finally managed to move the aliens outside. The problem now was that we were overwhelmed. The amount of people with guns hadn't shocked me because we were in the middle of a military base. The aliens had gone with the... alien cops? There was still one ship waiting for my parents.

Dad slid down at the gate. His face was pale and I knew he had lost a lot of blood. All the while he looked at me with a mixture of emotions of pride, sadness, regret and love. All my fears of the hatred I would experience by their hands melted away. They didn't hate me because I was a ghost. They still loved me. I choked a sob as the thought of losing them overwhelmed me. I could have finally had them as a family after this.

"Come on Mrs Fenton, Mr Fenton!" Yelled an alien in the ship waiting for us.

We ignored him though. It was impossible to move there without going through a horde of gunned men. Dad was also not in a condition to run. The ship wasn't going to come here either so it was forced to leave.

"Leave now, Danny. We don't have a chance now that we are surrounded." Mom ordered.

I looked at her worried face. I knew she wanted me to escape but that wasn't happening. I couldn't just let them die here by themselves. What was there to go back to anyways?

"No we stay and fight!" I demanded.

"Danny!"

"No I won't lose you know that I'm so close!"

The person they were talking to earlier walked in with a smug look on his face. The army of men behind him didn't even move their guns away from us as he walked up.

"This is such a touching moment yet so sad. I did have a theory you had worked for those alien scum before but to think your own son was a ghost. It will be all the better when I kill you and make sure you won't turn into ectoplasmic scum."

"You can do your best but your seniors won't like what you had done. We have a specific truce not allowing alien refuges to be captured or detained by anyone other than the plumbers."

"They wouldn't have known if you hadn't come but now that they will know I'll just have to go into hiding." He said like it was nothing.

"We just destroyed your life's work why aren't you angry." I yelled.

His face contorted into an angry smile as he trembled.

"I am angry, boy. That's why I'm going to do this."

His hand flicked faster than I could react and I felt a needle like object sink into my flesh. The pain was intense and the effect felt exactly like ectoranium. Before I could worry for my safety I saw his hands pull out a gun. I tried to teleport but my body refused because of the substance in me. I tried to get to my dad now knowing it was the small hope I had.

I was too late.

The bullet went right through his forehead and the life drained from his eyes. The horrible image kept repeating again and again. It was the most disgusting thing I had seen in my life yet my mind kept replaying it.

"Dad!" I yelled as I hugged him.

"Bastard!" Mom screamed at Kurnell Masters

"Now, now don't call me that I can give you a chance that idiotic man could never have. You can live with me as long as you kill your son." He smirked.

"Who do you take me for? I would never."

The conversation left me as I watched the man pull out his gun yet again. Now it was aimed at the only other person here that I cared about. Suddenly I felt the air swerve around me as a green and white alien plane flew in knocking the man down.

I forced myself up knowing it was time to fight to the end or escape. It was not the time to mourn. My mom pulled out her gun and started shooting mercilessly this time with real bullets. I shot an ecto-blast at the man who had killed my father and found small pleasure in catching him burn slightly. The ship stopped moving and the old grandpa I had seen before was ushering me to come in.

I desperately tried to make my way into the ship. Mom was following behind me although much faster as she wasn't hurt. My hands trembled as I tried to jump and get a hold of the ship. The enemy was closing in and we just didn't have the space to move. That's when I felt familiar hands grab my waist and push me up. With the last of my strength I pulled myself on board.

I held out my hand for my mother. She just looked at me and smiled... The most real smile I had ever seen. It didn't make me happy though. It only made me realise that she wasn't going to come with me. She was planning to stay and fight so we could leave.

She was sacrificing herself.

"No! Mom! I can help you just come with me!" I screamed through tears.

"I love you Danny" was all she said back.

"No!"

Her body moved in the most perfect dance as I watched her shoot her black and blue gun like it was a part of her. The carnage she caused was both beautiful and grotesque. The image of the bullets tearing through her flesh, which didn't stop her, imprinted into my mind. Then as she cleared the ship enough space to fly I tried jumping out. Two strong hands held me in place as I was forced to watch her from further, and further away.

Then in that damming moment I watched as a bullet tore through her head. My body convulsed and all I could think of doing was moving to her. I struggled but it was too hard with the ectoranium sticking through me. I tried again and again but it was too late.

"Mom... Mom"

The warm embrace of that same strong hand around me startled me. It didn't matter who it was right now because I cried and I cried. The loss was too much. Everything was too much.

~That night

"Your parents fought bravely to the end." Max said sadly.

"They were amazing," I agreed solemnly.

I got up suddenly wishing to leave to look at the stars. I heard something thud the ground and when I looked down I saw a green and black badge. I took it as silent tears spilled out. Mom must've put it there when she pushed me onto the ship.

"I'm sorry Danny but I'm going to have to make you forget everything you saw today." He said surprising me.

"What! No!" I yelled clutching the badge to my heart.

"I'm sorry Danny, but only certain people are allowed to know of this on Earth. Our planet is kept safe from others every day because they don't know."

"Then I'll become like them. I'll take on the same job as them but just let me remember!" I pleaded.

I watched him through tears as he rubbed the back of his head. I knew I was asking for a lot but it was a risky job. He probably didn't want to put me in danger. My parents however had died doing a job that they were dedicated to. I wanted to be just like them and honour their memory.

"Ok but you'll have to go through training first and you can't tell your sister."

I saddened at that thought. I would be doing the same thing mom and dad did, to Jazz. They did it for a reason though and I was coming to see the importance of why they hadn't told us. They were trying to protect us.

"I'm going to have to warn you though that training isn't on Earth."

"I accept"

 **Curry-llama here again!**

 **Oh my god! I'm super excited for the next chapter. Now you know what I want to do with Danny right? You guessed correctly if you thought I wanted to make him a plumber. The truth is I want to make him an exceptional plumber just like Rook! I'm so excited because I just love it when characters get formal training because believe it or not I had it too! Though truth be told martial arts isn't my thing. I prefer to delve in my fandoms instead of getting my ass handed by my sensei. Danny however is going to be dedicated unlike me and super talented in his field! That's why the title is called special operative and not just operative. Review please and tell me what you expect in the future! I'd love to hear your suggestions on how I should continue this story.**

 **Curry-llama out~** **  
**


	3. Basic training

Special Operative: Fenton

Chapter 3

 **Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **I'm super excited for this chapter. I just like starting cool stories but it gets kind of boring after the start. That's why you need an interesting plot line later on with good plot twists to keep you engaged. You won't be hearing too much of Maddie and Jack anymore. I'm definitely not going to make Danny a broody character although he does still have feelings. Don't think of him as broody but as professional instead.**

 **Curry-llama out~**

Chapter 3: Basic Training

~1 year later.

Apparently I was only half way through training. I was taking the advanced course which meant I would be operating in missions with a partner like mom and dad. At the young age of fourteen I was one of the youngest trainees ever. The only reason they allowed for me to train so young was because Max Tennyson was an influential figure. He was after all the famous Ben Tennyson's grandfather and the one who walked him through his early life.

Thankfully I wasn't put in with a class that had Magister Hulka. That half metal face Magister was scary and only took the most problem students. My trainer was Magister Coronach and he also happened to be the important person who ran the place. To say that I was unhappy would be a lie. This place was certainly more fun than being bullied back at school. The thing that I loved the most though was that I was able to fulfil my dream to be in space!

Training was harsh on us though. Anyone who took the advanced class was begging to be put on dangerous missions. Max Tennyson was part of this class once as well.

Today though, I was doing something that I hated the most. It was the physical training. They never let me use my superior ghost form during this training and it was pure hell. Nearly all the aliens I swam, ran and flew with found it hard. A few aliens though already had a naturally good ability to go through physical exercises without breaking a sweat. It was one of the reasons humans were looked down upon. We had hardly any stamina, strength, underwater ability or aerial ability. We had to work for it. Though if I had to be honest I would think there were a few other aliens out there that had a worse body structure than humans.

I took a deep breath and dived into the water section of the course. I was one of the few aliens put into the all rounded section. This was because not everybody could do certain terrains. Some preferred heat, the water or just weren't physically capable of doing something's. That's why it was applauded and recommended to be able to do every terrain to a certain extent if you were trying out for the advanced course. I had been one of the select few because I could swim, walk and fly. Being a ghost required less food and air was irrelevant. My body was also ethereal so as long as it wasn't too hot I could manage to stay in area for quite a while. My ice core didn't do well with heat but my ghostly body could withstand the different gravitational forces presented with different planets.

There was still one student better than me but he had left to go back home for a one year leave. He had already finished his time here much to my dismay. He had been a great motivator and a huge help although his customs were weird and he was even weirder.

Magister Coronach smiled at me as I gasped for air. The man had helped me heal during the first few months. Knowing that Jazz had been sent to live with Vlad hadn't gone well with me. The only semblance if peace I had was knowing that Vlad didn't have any diabolical plan to turn Jazz into anything. For all Jazz knew I had been taken to live with one of mom and dad's colleagues. She should have figured out by now that I was doing the same work that had killed them.

"Good job Daniel. Your performance has been outstanding and you have set a great example for the other cadets."

"Thank you but may I ask what all the flattery is for?" I questioned.

"Well today is your birthday of course!" He smiled.

I had actually forgotten it was my birthday! Living in space meant living in the universal time which meant not Earth's time. It had been hard getting used to it at first but it wasn't too bad after a while.

The Magister held out a box in front of me and I took it. I opened the black box to see a black and light blue. I remembered this gun instantly. It was the same gun my mom used in her last battle. Tears rolled out of my eyes as I looked at the most precious thing I owned.

"Thank you"

"It was her original gun but we tweaked it a bit to suit your state."

'State' was something everyone called me being dead. It wasn't common for most of them to see or comprehend a spirit. Most of their cultures didn't even have an afterlife. My thoughts moved back onto the weapon in my hands.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well it channels your ectoplasmic energy and makes it ten times stronger and much more precise. It's also a silencer so it can accompany your stealth skills."

"Thank you, Magister Coronach. I will not disappoint."

"You better not. For someone of your skill I'm expecting nothing less. You'll probably get one of the most interesting partners."

I watched as my new father figure walked away. Although the fins on his head marked him as an alien to me, it felt quite the opposite. All these 'aliens', so to speak had become less and less alien. The boundaries between races had been lost to me since I joined and I was glad for it. No one saw me as an abomination here other than the few humans and even then they approved of me.

I took the gun and dried myself. Tomorrow's exams for the yearlies were still to commence. Quickly I took to my dorm. Training for today was over and I had the rest of my spare time to myself. This spare time usually involved playing music that was self-learnt. I went to my barrack and noticed my squad wasn't there. Not that I enjoyed hanging out with them one bit but they were usually here... unless they were hungry.

Shrugging I decided my mind told me that because I was hungry. I put on my blue plumbers uniform and walked towards the kitchen area. I noticed a group of plumbers bunched together. That never happened unless there was someone new to rag. It was those damn alpha squad members again. They had the audacity to rag me back when I was new as well.

"Kodek, do you not find it beneath yourself to pick on weaker men? I would usually think better of seniors but you always prove me wrong."

"Shut it Fenton. Why don't you mind your own business?" Branigen snarled while his green human like face scrunched up in annoyance.

"You do know I'm a senior although I have been here for less time than you." I said.

"Fine we'll back of but only because we don't have time to play with these puppies." He said before backing of.

I turned my attention to the newbies. I was quite surprised to see Ben Tennyson but even more so the older girl. I nearly chocked almost thinking she was Jazz. Everything about her reminded me of Jazz.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked me.

"Y-yeah it's just that you look like-never mind. I hope they don't bother you anymore after this. They did the same to me when I was a rookie."

"Sorry my name's Gwen Tennyson and this here's my cousin Ben and Kevin Liven." She introduced.

"And I'm Tack" said a small finned boy.

"My name is Danny Fenton." I replied courteously.

"So Danny what brings you here?" Ben asked.

"Wait you're the bearer of the omnitrix right?! It's an honour to meet you, Max Tennyson told me a lot about you." I said shaking his hands excitedly.

"Hehe thanks." He said awkwardly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Danny but would you mind showing us around this place." Kevin asked.

"My pleasure. You see if we go down this hall and take two turns right we have the dining hall and the awesome view of the stars."

We walked down and I talked about all the constellations you could see from the view. I knew I was boring them but it was quite exciting to have someone listen to me ramble instead of running away like they usually did.

"Um... That's nice but would you mind telling us what we should expect." Ben asked clearly annoyed by my rambling.

"Sorry about that I just don't usually get a pair of ears these days. No one shares the same love of space that I do. Anyways you should be expecting the basic training which includes how to use weapons and such. You should be able to finish this training in a few months or so." I explained.

"So what sort of training are you taking exactly? You seem like you've been here for years." Gwen asked.

"Yeah I've been here for a year so far but my training goes for quite a long time. The advanced course would usually take at least four to five years but I'm in the exhilarated course which means I do mine in two."

"Wow you must be real good" Ben said awed.

"Well only because my parents had forced me to learn how to use weapons since I was a kid. They were paranoid plumbers who also did the advanced course so they took on the dangerous jobs. I'm planning to follow in their footsteps." I said proudly.

"They must be proud of you." Kevin said with the same eyes of loss I had faced.

Instantly I knew one of his parents were a deceased plumber. The connection was lost when he went back to eating his food obliviously. I knew he was acting but he probably didn't want to have his wounds opened. Ben and Gwen didn't seem to notice though.

"Well it was nice having dinner with you Danny but we need to go to sleep." Gwen said leading her group away.

"Ok." I said making my way to my room as well.

Thoughts of my sister filled my head as I remembered Gwen's face. I wouldn't be surprised if they were long lost sisters or something.

My barrack was plain compared to my roommates. Everyone tended to personalise their spot when they find themselves living in the same facility for years. I hadn't though. The stars outside was everything I needed, to feel at peace. Customising my bed wasn't going to get me a position as a plumber special operative either. Everyone called me the perfect student considering all that was in my mind was to be the best. Not many appreciated my attempts to better myself though.

The night went fast as I found myself asleep till five like usual. Once I had enough breakfast I walked over towards the testing room early. Time went by when one was in thought. The things I would usually think of was Jazz and my family. Unlike other privileged human plumbers I didn't have the luxury of sharing my occupation with my family. They usually came down a line of plumbers who were allowed to tell their children. Other aliens had no problem at all with having to tell their families because plumbers were common knowledge.

I watched as more and more advanced students took their seats until the room was filled with exactly twenty students.

"Ok, for the final year exams the first section will be the written test. Your knowledge of different species and protocols learnt from this year will be tested." Our Galvin teacher announced.

I took my paper and started writing. It was hard to understand some of the questions because it required common knowledge that just wasn't known to humans unlike other aliens. I had made it a habit to ask of customs and rituals their cultures practised. It seemed my curiosity was helping me now.

The test went by quickly as every question was answered with everything my brain had. I wasn't the smartest cookie out there and that's for sure. It took me two hours what would take someone else one hour to learn. Weapons and arms were more of my thing but I also like strategically thinking and espionage.

Once the time was up I had written down my last answer. I let out a sigh of relief as I handed my paper in for my hardest test yet. I was pretty sure the physical component wasn't going to be this hard.

Once that was done I headed out. It was time for a break. When I was about to walk to the dining hall I heard a loud noise coming from the new recruitments training room. I knew sounds like that should never have been made in those rooms. Sounds like those only happened when we were testing real weapons in a safe monitored zone.

Images of Gwen, Ben, Kevin and Tack lying on the floor dead hit me. I hated the thought of dying. The image of my mom and dad was always what came back. Quickly I opened the door to witness everyone safe and somehow unhurt.

Magister Hulka stood up and dusted himself before he looked at Ben disapprovingly. Then he looked at me.

"May I ask what you are doing here, Mr Fenton?"

"Sorry sir, I just heard the noise and decided to check and report damage to personal if necessary." I said with a salute.

"Well then you're excused." He said coldly.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." I said before walking away.

It was a real fusion grenade though! I could remember the sound of a fusion grenade set to overload any day. I walked out of the room worried. Whatever it was it wasn't an accident. Someone must've sabotaged it because Magister Hulka wasn't known to make mistakes like that. All the basic training issued weapons didn't have the overload setting either. It could only have been sabotaged. I had to warn Ben.

 **Curry-llama here!**

 **Like it? Hate it? Tell me and review or I won't know. I just love writing and I have like a billion fanfics I have saved but not posted. Tell me if you want me to post my Danny Phantom crossover Naruto fic. I also happened to write a Danny Phantom crossover DC fanfic. Just tell me in the review or email me what you want me to post!** **I'm a busy person though and I do have a social life so don't ask for too much.**

 **Curry-llama out~**


	4. basic training part 2

Special Operative: Fenton

Chapter 4:

 **Hello curry-llama here! I'm here to bring you a message. From this chapter on it may take me a while to update because I need to plan the storyline till the end before I write it. I just hate it when I can't come up with a good ending to my better stories. Be aware I am only a B student and I can make mistakes when I write. If I do have grammatical errors please point it out so I can improve on that and get better marks at school and such.** **I would love to hear what you think I should do for the next few chapters before I update**. **This is IMPORTANT because I want to know what you would like me to do in the coming chapters!**

 **Llama out!**

Chapter 4: Basic training Part 2

~The next day

I had passed my physical exam with the top scorer award. It seemed I was really good with guns and small swords from Japanese origin called tantos. I loved my tantos' because from the start I had been amazed by their sheer awesomeness. I was expecting a giant broad sword but I was too weak at the start so I choose the cool looking ninja sword as my personal weapon.

Close range was something I wanted to work on when I first came here because my parents had drilled in the use of guns since I was a child. Plus I had my ecto-blasts encase I was in need of a silent laser gun.

Right now though I was talking to Ben Ten! The kid who could turn into multiple aliens and the one that Jazz and my parents loved the most. I was giddy around him but that was only because I admired what he had done for Earth and how he took on dangerous missions with minimal training.

"Ben you do know someone is after Magister Hulka right?"

"Yes I do. Tack and I are going to tail him tonight and find out who it is."

"I'm sorry but I can't join you. My exams are the day after and I need my sleep." I sighed.

"It's alright. I have my watch and that's all I need." He said smiling.

"You rely on that devise too much." I pointed.

"You sound just like the rest of them. This watch is here for a reason and I tend to use it." Ben retorted annoyed.

"Well it's just handy to know how to use weapons in case that watch of yours doesn't work." I tried but to no avail.

"We can talk about this later." He grumbled.

I saw Gwen and Kevin walk our way as they sat down with food. I smiled and said my hello. It was weird to be talking to other people. Usually I would be the one secluding myself from others, reminding myself of my true goal to pass and become just like mom and dad. The heroic people I watched till the end.

"What made you become a plumber Danny?" Gwen asked all of a sudden.

I stared at my plate remembering the life go out of my dad's eyes. I then remembered how bravely my mother fought till the end. The way she danced through the bullets. I remembered the way they loved me no matter what.

"M-my parents… it was my parents." I said looking at my food like it was a lifeline.

I was surprised I even told them. We just met a couple of days ago and I told them something I wouldn't say aloud to people who knew me for years. Thankfully they didn't press on knowing it was personal.

"So what brings you here Ben? Didn't you already become honorary members of the plumbers?" I asked.

"Well we were until they figured out we didn't have any plumber training." Kevin said like it was a drag.

"Well I'm sure you won't find this place too bad. I've been here for a year and I haven't gone crazy yet so it's fine." I told them.

"I don't know how you manage, Danny. We were already punished last night by having to fight alpha squad. Magister Hulka isn't even trying to hide the fact that he hates us." Ben groaned.

"The fact that he hates you, you mean." Kevin corrected.

"Yeah Ben, you know how much he hates it when you use your aliens." Gwen scolded.

"Hey his aliens saved our buts when that grenade nearly exploded!" Tack protested.

"Yeah but I can only hope you pass because Hulka is going to try everything he has to put you down now." I sighed.

The bell rang and I knew it was time for study again. The whole table except for me groaned as they got up to go work. Lunch was over and it was time to get serious. Study was the most important thing during training because no matter how you were good at physical you always needed your wit and knowledge.

~Next month

I had heard about how Magister Hulka was being targeted. Apparently it was by an alien named Kolar. Kodek, Ben and Tack took him down and saved Hulka. That was what was known to the other plumbers but I had heard the whole story and it was quite amusing. To think they thought Kodek was going to kill Hulka. I had to admit he was an alpha jerk but he wasn't ever going to be a criminal.

I sighed as I looked at my friends. Today was going to be their last day as they graduated. I would be stuck here for another year with no friends although I knew that was fine. Having friends was something I avoided on purpose but these people were... different. They reminded me of how I used to act like with Sam and Tucked before we broke our friendship with secrets.

Ben had great friends. Somehow I knew they were going to have his back when he needed it and they would make great partners. What I also knew was that great partners didn't last forever and life moved on whether we liked it or not. Relationships changed and so did we.

I hugged Gwen the longest. She had reminded me of my sister in every possible way. I knew I shouldn't do what I was about to but I was going to do it anyway. I let go of her and took of the necklace on my neck. It was a locket that I had worn since kindergarten when I met Sam. Sam and Jazz had bought it using all their money for my birthday. It was my most prized possession other than my mother's gun.

"I'm sorry Gwen but can I ask a favour of you?"

The whole group turned to me curiously. I knew they were listening but I didn't care.

"Can you go to Wisconsin and give this to my sister. She lives in Vlad Masters house. You can't miss it." I asked.

"Sure." She said taking it.

I was reluctant to let it go but I did. This would be enough for Jazz to know I was alright.

"Can I ask you for one more important favour?" I asked.

"Yes Danny, you know you can ask me anything after all you've been such a great help."

"Don't tell her anything about me other than the fact that I'm safe and happy. She can't know or I'll get in trouble... really, really big trouble." I said sadly.

"You mean you aren't allowed to tell your family?" Kevin asked.

"Unless you are married then no. I'm sure your parents don't know anything about Max Tennyson or you for that fact. It's different for aliens because it is common knowledge but Government and plumber relations are shaky. It's one of the protocols all humans have to follow." I explained.

"I guess you're right." Ben said.

They all seemed to be acting like children who did something naughty. I wasn't surprised to know their parents knew because Ben was a fricking alien celebrity. It wasn't like they wouldn't know about him. My situation was different though. I didn't have a high tech watch stuck to my wrist to keep me on Galvin's good side. The plumbers must've played a lot of chips to not have the government arrest Ben for his 'situation'.

"Well good luck to you all where ever it is you're going. Oh, don't lose that pendent it's priceless!" I called to the leaving members.

My joyous attitude changed as I watched them leave out of sight. They were going to leave me behind. That's what I hated the most. What was the point of making this friendship? I was so lost in thought it shocked me when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Magister Coronach sir!" I said straightening up.

"I never understood why you didn't just build relations with the people in your course."

"They were different." I said looking back at the people who had left.

"I'm sure they were," he ruffled my hair, "now why don't you come with me for some more weapons training?"

I straightened my hair out and followed him. This was going to be a busy year.


	5. Partner?

Special Operative: Fenton

Chapter 5

 **Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **This chapter took so long to write but that's because I had to look up what they said and did. There is going to be like a side quest for Danny who's going to have a different problem. He is still going to roll with Ben and Rook but some of the more boring episodes will be skipped. I'm going to incorporate ghosts into the story cause what's Danny Phantom without a good ghost fight? There aren't going to be any love interests for Danny in this fic so if that's what you're looking for I'm sorry. This is purely a plot and action based story with NO romance. If you're wondering why I'm so against romance it's because love clouds the mind and I just generally hate the genre.**

 **~Curry-llama out!**

Chapter 5

"You are to be my partner correct?" Rook asked me.

"Yeah, or so Magister Tennyson says"

"About that Danny… I hadn't finished explaining your new partnership." Max said getting my attention.

"Yes sir?"

He walked to the middle of the base which held a large dome like structure. The whole system was set up here and that meant he probably wanted to show me something. His hands went towards the keyboard but mine focused on the screen expectantly. Whatever it was it wasn't bad and I was a happy accepter of any good news. Good news didn't come my way much so I snatched it every opportunity I had.

A new window opened up showing the schematics to a uniform. Was this mine? If this was mine I would be really happy but I didn't know for sure so I kept my emotions in check.

"This is a very impressive design. Almost as impressive as Rook's," I said admiring the picture.

"It's yours Ben. It is the same sort of proto-tech armour that Rook has but with changes to the weaponry stations. Since you're going on field work like your partners we wanted you to have this. Your parents had theirs on all the time."

"Wait you mean those hazmat suits? I thought it was because they were crazy scientists."

"No the fabric on that was made specifically to stop cuts, acids and physical force which are either reduced or resisted. It was as ingenious as Rook's uniform and as this one. We tend to only make these for special operatives." Magister Max Tennyson explained.

I took my time looking at the suit schematics in excitement. It was a black, blue and green outfit. It was mostly a tight material but it had a covering of a thicker type of metal on top. The mat finish just made it look epic. The gloves looked even cooler because it was tight but the index and middle finger were open. I knew the opened ends would help if I happened to use a bow which was not my style but sometimes I did. What I loved the most though was the mask. It almost looked like it was laughing but it had no mouth. It was those curved eyes that creeped people out and reminded them of the phantom… phantom. I guess Magister Tennyson really did put some meaning behind his design. The porcelain mask looked so sturdy it could take a missile and stand.

Overall the uniform looked like Rook's but with a different design. It wasn't the proto-tech armour or the fact that it had all these amazing gadgets in it that got me excited. Part of me that was still a child was more amazed at the aesthetics of it all instead of the practicality I knew I should have been keener on. I just couldn't get over the fact that my proto-tech armour looked slightly cooler than Rook's!

"Your new uniform does look a lot like mine," Rook said smiling.

"Yeah but the colours are much cooler," I retorted.

"Here's your new work uniform. It is expensive so take care of it. We have three pairs for you," said my senior as he handed me my new work outfit.

"Thankyou sir," I said smiling softly.

"Now about Ben… he may be a little reluctant since today his team is going to leave him so I think you two should lay low unless he needs your help." Magister Tennyson suggested more than ordered.

"Yes sir but why? Is he not willing to work with us?" Rook asked.

"He will just need some time"

Magister Tennyson threw Rook a cape and smiled before dismissing us. It seemed I was wrong because he called me back specifically. I wondered what it was that he wanted from me now.

"What is it sir?"

"This is a problem that only a few plumbers even know of. I think we should take this somewhere private."

I nodded and followed him into a secure room. What was so important that it couldn't be said in the presence of other plumbers? Whatever it was it didn't feel it like it was going to be good.

"Danny, I want you to know that although you will be a part of Ben's team that you are also going to do solo missions. Your stealth and other skills will help the plumbers greatly. We weren't going to burden you with this job until later but a new threat has arisen that we just cannot overlook."

"How will I do both solo and team work at once?" I asked slightly frightened by the prospect.

"Rook will be more than enough to help Ben during missions when you will be away. Ben is not to be underestimated although he does have his quirks," Magister Tennyson said with pride through his voice.

"What is it you want me to do?" I asked slightly jealous of Ben receiving praise from family.

"Have you ever heard of an ectoplasmic entity merging with an Anodite?" Max asked.

"That's impossible. Mana and ectoplasm just don't mix and if they did the energy released would be horrible." I answered from my vast knowledge of this topic although I couldn't help but wonder if there could be an anomaly.

"Well whatever had happened, an ectoplasmic creature had managed to consume an Anodite and has moved to live in Ledger domain."

"Isn't Ledger domain like the ghost zone? My knowledge in magic is limited to my late friend Sam." I said slightly depressed thinking about her.

"Don't worry I have the notes Gwen, Ben's cousin made during her time researching the land."

"Why are you choosing me for this job anyway? How can a ghost go into Ledger domain and still stay sane?" I asked.

"You aren't going to be using your powers Danny. Don't tell me you haven't researched as much as your parents have on ghosts after their passing."

I was distraught. As much as I liked to think I stayed away from most things ghost related I just couldn't. My parents had definitely not left their jobs to study weak creatures because they were a mystery. They had done this research for a reason and I was intrigued as to what it was that they were so afraid of. Why not research on aliens considering some of them have the ability to blow up the Earth if they wanted to? It was only after reading all my parents notes that I came to see the true potential of a ghost. It was frightening what they could achieve in the right conditions. I should have already known this after my encounter with… Dan.

Ghosts had a very scary reaction to manna. It was almost like they had the ability to produce more energy than a star itself in the moment it consumed the magical energy. It was a frightening effect and many Anodites were told to leave or be cautious of Earth if they were to come. Ledger domain was however the most concentrated amount of manna you could get in this sector of space. There was no telling what a ghost could do with that much power if it were able to contain it.

"You are right Magister Tennyson. Sorry for my rude outburst."

"Don't worry about it. Just read these notes in your spare time and don't tell anyone about your mission. It seems the ghosts have been in on this one and they seem to have eyes and ears everywhere." Max ordered me.

"Yes sir. What is expected of me in this mission, sir?"

"We still don't know the identity of the ghost who has somehow managed what has thought to be the impossible. We would like you to infiltrate and find out who it is and what all the ghosts are doing gathering around him. Don't engage the target unless absolutely necessary. Report if you have found out who it is then come back to me and we will find a best course of action."

"Sir…"

"Yes?"

"What if he isn't evil?"

I knew the question sounded dumb coming from my mouth. All ghosts were proven to be malevolent and possessive of their obsession to a dangerous level. The only reason I wasn't evil was because I had my human half keeping me sane… But there was always that hope, that maybe I could find someone like myself and have a bond with them. It always felt so lonely to watch races interact happily with each other while you knew you just couldn't fit in. You weren't human or ghost. You weren't a crototain, methanosian, sonorosian or even an Anodite. You weren't even a part of the species you used to be or the species you had just become. You didn't belong.

"We know very well about the nature of ghosts." Max said with all honesty.

I knew he was right but deep down inside I held onto that small hope. It was that quiver of hope that helped me continue on with meaning. I knew one day I would find someone like me and then I wouldn't be so alone anymore. Ever since the accident I understood why Adam wanted a partner more than ever. I just hoped I could find my Eve.

"Read through the notes tonight and go to this house. This is where you'll be staying during your time as Ben's partner." Magister Tennyson gave me a note.

It seemed I would be living in Bellwood. How convenient. I nodded before I was thrown a cloak as well. I guess I would be stalking Ben today too. It was time to get in contact with Rook.

~A few hours later

Rook and I were mysteriously sitting down eating some alien food I had never tasted. Honestly there were so many menus that I gave up giving them names. I just ate what I got. It seemed Ben was making a huge ruckus behind us and as usual Rook deflected everything without even looking. Show off. I sat eating and definitely not doing anything soon to help. This was Ben's problem. Rook however had other plans as he got up to help his friend.

I watched silently as the poor shop owner had his shop blown up in more ways than one. He didn't seem too happy with Ben but considering Ben's destructive and brash nature I could understand. At the end though the three crooks ended up running for their lives and a building nearby was blown to bits.

"Thank you for the protection but it was unnecessary. This armour is enough." Rook said smiling.

"Whatever and what's it with the creepy guy who's following us?" Ben asked.

"Oh, that is your other partner. Magister Max really didn't inform you?"

"Hello Ben it is an honour to be working with you again." I said looking at my new partner.

"Again?" Ben asked confused.

"Perhaps we should be catching the criminals instead of chatting?" Rook pointed out.

We did end up chasing after the criminals. They ended up going to under town which got Ben amazed. It seemed he hadn't seen the place before but there was no time to be looking around right now. I wanted to explore too but we had three criminals to catch. Sadly it seemed no matter what we did that they kept getting away. Honestly who named themselves Bubble Helmet or was that his nickname? When Bubble helmet had seemed to all but be gone I decided to find Ben and Rook. When I reached there Ben had already caught Liam… the chicken? Who would want a chicken on the team?

"What is it you're doing here?" Rook interrogated.

"Buk buk buk bu-behind you!" Liam squawked.

I instantly turned invisible while Rook and Ben didn't seem to be buying it.

"You don't think I'd fall for that did you. I'm not that bad of a rookie." Rook said before regretting his decision and turning around.

The alien transport system was blocked by Ben in his 'NRG' Prypiatosian-B alien form. Thankfully because of the alien's large metal covering, to cover up the radiation, it had a lot of defence. I silently thanked the omnitrix for keeping them safe before I decided to focus on the mission at hand.

They had been pushed all the way to the borders of under town as I followed behind them wondering if they were alright. It seemed they were although the aliens in the cabs didn't seem all too pleased. We quickly checked for the three idiots but it seemed they had escaped and taken the chance.

"Well we can continue searching for them after we get some food." Ben said while his stomach was grumbling.

"Shouldn't we be searching for the three crooks?" Rook asked.

I followed behind not knowing how to contribute to this conversation. It was also amusing to watch Ben think I'm all mysterious and stuff. I would have to shock him when I reveal my true identity. I had the situation all planned in my head. The mysterious figure will reveal himself in the most unlikely of places to catch the main characters attention… or at least that's what would usually happen in a cartoon.

Ben seemed to be really hungry because he wanted a raw looking tentacle on a stick. I nearly blanched as I saw it wriggle. There were some types of food I just knew that humans would not be able to digest and that was one of them.

"I'll take a piece."

"Wait, we are plumbers on business here. Did you happen to see where those three delinquents ran off to?" Rook said holding out his badge.

"Dude!" Ben whined as the shop owner looked increasingly suspicious and less interested in giving Ben his food.

"I ain't seen anything. Now leave me alone," the shop owner said before packing up his stuff and leaving.

"See because of you my meals gone! And why aren't you saying anything creepy guy?" Ben growled at me hoping I would defend him but I kept silent.

"I am sorry Ben Dude, I was merely interrogating a primary witness" Rook explained.

"It's Ben. That's not how it works Rook. Sooner or later the bad guys will come and be all like 'where is Ben Tennyson so I can destroy him' and they'll come to us."

From my small time fighting ghosts I couldn't help but agree with some of his reasoning. It wasn't to say that Rook was wrong either. He did have a point because sometimes if the enemy wanted to stay hidden then they wouldn't come to you.

"Fine, while you go have your food I will go and find some leads."

The both of them looked at me for my opinion on the matter. I decided to go invisible so that I wouldn't have to deal with this argument. I didn't like taking sides so I was just going to disappear and watch from afar. Just when I was about to get comfortable a giant alien dog rampaged in and attacked Ben. It took a while for Rook and I to join the fight but when we did the dog seemed to hear something and run away.

"What the heck was that? I wonder who's sending that dog after me! We still haven't found any clues on it yet." Ben groaned.

"Well while you were searching for food I found a lead."

That's how we ended up in an alien bar of sorts. My porcelain mask seemed to have a ventilation system inside encase I was in human form and I needed to breath in a harsh environment. Rook had a mask on and Ben just turned into an alien turtle. Rook pulled out his badge gaining the attention of all the aliens in the premises.

"We are here on Plumber business."

"Dude what's with you poking the badge out all the time." Ben groaned.

Suddenly we saw Bubble head as he was trying to breathe from the lack of atmosphere he needed. Rook decided to take advantage of his predicament and went onto interrogate the air deprived alien.

"Who are you working for? What are you doing with all the money that you extort from poor citizens?" Rook demanded.

"Can't- breathe! I will tell you when I can breathe!" the alien cried out of breath.

"Fine," Rook said before putting on the top of his suits encasing.

Ben groaned knowing what would happen right after that. Bubble head took of flying quickly. Ben quickly turned into a Geochelone Aerio 'Terraspin'. I quickly went ghost before flying through the walls and following Bubble Head. Once I was close enough I formed ice from the ground and encased his legs. It took me a second too late to notice that I was in the boss's lair. Ben and Rook flew in and Ben transformed back.

"Look a boat load of those shake down machines. That means a boat load of shakedowns." Ben whispered to Rook and I with his hands up.

"That is quite a lot?" Rook asked unfamiliar with the term.

"Oh yeah, enough to take down this whole city," Ben answered.

Suddenly a voice from upstairs took our attention. I dropped my hand, wanting to see how this encounter would play out.

"Ben Tennyson. Here to ruin my plan I presume. I think not," said a creepy looking alien.

"Psyphon?" Ben exclaimed like he knew the man.

"It seems my investigation led us write to your big bad," Rook said smugly.

Ben didn't look all too pleased but his attention went onto the 'big bad'.

"Psyphon, you're the one who's been jacking up all the stores in Bellwood. You were always like Vilgax's third toughest lackey." Ben stated surprised by the apparent position his enemy was now in.

"It seems you have underestimated me."

"Yeah, who wouldn't?"

"You led Ben Tennyson right to me. I don't know whether to than you or incinerate you." Psyphon said as his attention went onto Bubble head.

"Umm… thank me?" the alien replied hoping for his wish to be real.

Psyphon shot him instead. Evil guys had a thing for going against their kin for some reason. I always wondered why their lackeys followed them if it could get them killed as well.

"Thank you," then Psyphon turned his attention to Ben, "You must've wondered what ever became of me, Ben Tennyson."

"Actually, not even a little," Ben said honestly.

"Of course you still think of me as a servant but now I am the master so you cannot imagine the joy of when I say… Go get them boys!"

The surrounding aliens shot at us. Rook and I ran to the opposite side of the room. I quickly slashed at the aliens around me from a closer range than Rook who was shooting at them. Ben charged into the room as Talpaedan 'Armodrillo'. He did quick work of getting rid of the lackeys. Rook noticed it too though. Ben was too exposed and although he was in alien form he tended to be a lot brasher then when he was human.

"Ben, watch out!" Rook yelled.

Ben made quick work of the aliens as he tossed them away with the alien's strength.

"Break it up or better yet let me break it up for you!" he yelled before charging his way through them.

Rook and I thought of the same thing as we both shot at the case above the aliens head. The shelf fell down on the alien and Rook stood over it. He didn't look too pleased with his quick thinking though.

"Forgive me, I do not have any witty comments," Rook apologised.

"Don't force it Rook. Let the wise crack come to you," Ben said suddenly as wise.

I grabbed onto my partners as I turned them intangible. They would have been shot at by Psyphon if I hadn't.

"Thanks" Ben told me before turning his attention to the enemy.

It wasn't enough though because just a second later Psyphon shot Ben out. We tried to make our way to him but the rubble thrown our way blocked our path. I followed Rook as he was my senior and I had complete trust in his ability to think quickly.

"We have to find a way there!"

"I can go intangible" I offered.

He nodded and I quickly grabbed him before fazing him through the walls. Once we came in from behind we chased after Psyphon. I quickly looked back and saw Ben fighting an alien dog. It didn't look like Psyphon's either. Deciding to focus on the threat I flew faster towards Psyphon. He made his way into a tunnel. He seemed to be knocking down the pipes on purpose to put us of.

"Psyphon, this is your last warning. Hand yourself over," Rook called out.

The amount of blasts thrown our way from the outside blinded us but we knew we had to jump. I flew out and let out a sigh of relief when I saw that Rook had landed safely. Quickly I drew out my double sword as I charged at Psyphon. The creep seemed to be intrigued by our armour not that I could blame him. If I saw one of these beauties I would be drooling as well.

It seemed his laser eyes were going everywhere as he tried to keep up with my blows and hunt Rook down. It annoyed me slightly to know that he wanted Rook's armour over mine.

"This body armour is not for sale," Rook said before hitting him down.

"I wasn't going to buy it; I was going to pry it of your lifeless body. How green are you?" Psyphon asked breathlessly as we both took him on.

I was finding him quite easy to handle. His moves weren't elaborate but they didn't have power behind them either. Everything he did was weak and useless. I was barley even using 1/100 of my strength on him… ok maybe 1/50. I'm not that strong.

Suddenly the wooden structures started to collapse. I turned intangible taking the easy way out of my predicament. Thankfully Rook was skilled enough to take care of himself. Psyphon however was buried under a pile of wooden frames.

"Not green enough to be buried under rubble. I believe that was my first wise crack," Rook said proudly.

Quickly I cuffed Psyphon and took him to where Ben was.

"Ben I said my first wise crack," Rook said proudly.

Suddenly the dog- alien thing let out a green gas and disappeared.

~Outside

I was walking down and realised I was invisible but when I heard Magister Tennyson talk to Ben I decided to stay invisible. It would be fun listening in on them and scaring them.

"So how do you like your new partners?" Max asked.

"Rook's a good fighter and so is the other guy but Rook's kind of a doughnut hole."

"Is that a compliment?" Rook asked.

"See what I mean? What's up with the other guy though? He seems strong enough but he's creepy as hell."

Just to prove his point I decided to turn visible next to him. His shocked expression as he jumped sideways gave me a secret pleasure. I knew I was letting my ghost side have a little bit of fun although I wasn't allowed to. My ghostly nature just wanted to scare some people sometimes. It was just in my nature.

"Since when were you here?" Ben asked scared.

"Long enough." I answered before looking at Magister Tennyson.

"You can leave now but make sure you don't forget your bags." Max said before pointing at the suitcases.

I nodded and left. I quickly made my way to Ben's house as I was staying there for my time as a plumber. I knocked on the door and pulled my mask up to the side of my head. It was rude to not show my face to the people who were letting me live with them. Not showing Ben was just a way to keep my mysteriousness up and play around with him. The door opened to reveal a nice looking mother. My heart clenched as I remembered my mom but I didn't wear my expressions anymore. I gave a small smile at the lady.

"You must be Daniel Fenton," she said ushering me in.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs Tennyson."

"Just call me Sandra. Honey, come down Daniel is here!" she called to her husband.

A relatively normal sized man with brown hair and dark blue eyes came down. I couldn't help but notice how he looked completely different from his wife who had blond hair and green eyes. It seemed Ben was like a mixture of the two of them when it came to appearance.

"Hello Daniel. Let me help you take some of those to your room" he said before taking one of the suitcases.

"Thank you."

I took the other suitcases and followed him upstairs. He opened the door into a small room in the left side of the house. I chucked my suitcase on my new bed and smiled at Mr Carl Tennyson. The man looked just like Ben except older and without the vibrant green eyes.

"How about we make you some tea and have a chat. I would love to hear about your time as a plumber trainee."

"That would be nice."

We both walked down and sat on the couch. I looked around the house and felt weird. After living in the plumbers' academy for two years in barracks it felt weird to be back in a normal human home. Mrs Tennyson walked in with a tray of cookies and some coffee.

"So what's it like being a plumber?" Sandra asked.

"Well if you're into training and fighting crime, then it's fun. It's mostly serious work though. I wouldn't be able to say much since I just started my job as your son's partner."

"You better take care of him. Sometimes I worry for him," Carl said although proudly.

"So what made you become a plumber?" Sandra asked me.

"I-"

Suddenly the door opened and I thanked god that it did. I smiled and stood up to see Ben walk in. His eyes were closed and he hadn't noticed me yet.

"Mom I'm home and I bought the milk you ask-… It's you!" Ben said pointing at me.

"Hello Mr Tennyson, I hope we can be great co-workers in the future."

"Danny? What are you doing here? You were the creepy guy in the mask?" Ben bombarded.

"Ben, don't talk to guests like that. Daniel here is going to live with us from now on." Carl reprimanded.

"What?!"

 **Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **Ok so like? No like? What do you think? Plz tell me! I get favourites but no one's telling me what they think. If I get more than 10 reviews I will post a detailed and beautiful picture of Danny's costume as the cover! I just want to know what's going on in your heads and I sure ain't a mind reader. Tell me Plz!**

 **~Curry-Llama out**


	6. Unusual residents

Special Operative: Fenton

Chapter 6

 **Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **This chapter is kind of dark by the end of it- oops did I give away too much. No need to fear though, it isn't too broody or bad- just a little emotional. I had fun watching the Ben Ten episodes while writing this. I'm so happy I have a lot of spare time to write long chapters now. I have a whole plot behind this planned out now! Some of its being tweaked on the way but it's definitely planned out this time. This is not going to be like the poison nin series where I stop it mid-way. I repeat it is not going to be stopped mid-way. I'm annoyed at myself for doing that… well on with the story**

 **Llama out~**

Chapter 6: Unusual residents

"You're living with me!"

"It seems so, yes."

I went back to sipping my coffee. It was amusing to watch Ben get all flustered and shocked. I wondered why Rook didn't play with him for a while either… ok my ghost side said that. Whether or not I wanted to admit it I really did enjoy shocking and scaring other people. Ben's reaction just made my day.

"How come you aren't living at your home or at under-town?" he asked.

"My home is on the other side of America and I don't have any contacts or a home at under-town. I'm just out of options but to stay here and inconvenience you," I shrugged.

"You aren't an inconvenience but why didn't you just tell me who you were back there? And since when did you have alien DNA?"

"I was just playing with you and I'm not an alien."

"Yeah right then explain how you can fly."

"Because I'm a ghost."

The room went silent with that new revelation. I nearly chocked when the prospect that maybe Magister Tennyson hadn't told them about my condition hit me.

"I'm not malevolent though or the plumbers wouldn't take me in."

That seemed to calm them down a lot! Thank god! It seemed they trusted the system enough because it was their relative that let me in. they didn't seem afraid but only curious. I was happy that for once I didn't get the short end of the stick. It would have been awkward if my own partner hated my kind.

"How does that work? Isn't it a well-known fact all ghosts are malevolent. Is the government lying to us?" Carl asked.

"No it's just my case is special. I think I should tell you know that I am living with you. It would be rude of me not to. The thing is I am a half-ghost. No one knows how the science behind it works so far but they have seen that the ectoplasm has merged with my DNA. Thankfully the only thing it changed was my body and I have a newly acquired obsession." I explained.

"So it hasn't made you evil right?"

"Thankfully not or I wouldn't be standing in front of you. I'd probably be turned into ectoplasmic sludge…" I said while shivering at the last image.

Thankfully the night went by fast as I got to know them. It ached my heart to see Ben's parents together. They seemed just as glued together as my parents' were and it kept reminding me of them. Thankfully they didn't ask any personal questions and if they did I just joked it off and changed the subject.

Once the night was young I went into my room and looked at my blue suit case. That was the case I hadn't opened in three years. It was the one with all my posters and everything that made a room vibrant. It felt like I needed to open it up and bring the room to life but I knew I couldn't do that yet. This wasn't truly my home. My home was with Jazz, who I could probably see again in the future and until then I would be ready at a single word to take my bag and leave. The one thing that did lighten my mood though was the picture of my family I always kept.

I never let myself cry over them since I had gone to plumbers' academy. The training and the work took my mind of the harsh reality. I never had to think about not seeing them again. When I was at work I didn't have to acknowledge that I missed them every second of the day. I could ignore the ache and continue with life numbly so that's what I did. I took out Gwen Tennyson's notes on Ledger-domain and the notes my parents did with mana experiments.

Today was going to be a long night

~The next day

We waited for Ben to come for a while. I finally saw him walk in and Magister Tennyson didn't look too pleased.

"You're late Ben. You aren't on your own schedule anymore so don't keep your partners waiting."

"…I was of saving the world?" he said holding his smoothie.

If I said I was annoyed that would be an understatement. I thought that the saviour of the universe was less immature, but considering the last time I saw him was in plumbers' academy, I think not.

"Let's go. I parked my car over there." Ben said pointing backwards.

"We are taking my ride," Rook said happily.

I snorted at Ben's amazed expression at the wrong vehicle which happened to be in front of ours. As the 'cool' black and green four wheel drive left what was replaced was a mundane looking truck with Magister Tennyson's face on it. It was still high grade plumber tech though.

"I'm betting all the girls run away screaming when they see this," Ben joked but Rook obviously didn't understand.

"What do you mean? Females are not afraid of my vehicle although they should be," he stated prodly.

Suddenly he clicked a button and the dull truck turned into a hovering ship. The expressions on Ben's face never seemed to stop amusing me. I knew I was going to like my partners.

"You know sometimes you're awesome," Ben said smiling before he decided it was too much praise, "only sometimes."

We got into the vehicle and went onto the road. Ben looked increasingly irritated for some reason.

"Are you feeling alright Ben?" I asked.

"I am unfamiliar with human emotional cues but are you perhaps angry with us?" Rook asked.

"Nah, I'm just bored. I'm feeling more like a tour guide recently than a hero. On your right you'll see a city and on your left a lake. Careful though lakes contain water and they will make you wet," he said dramatically.

"I am familiar with the term wet," Rook said proudly.

"He is joking Rook," I said before turning to Ben, "Don't mind him he was raised in a strict farm."

"Look I'm sorry for being late. I just don't want to change how I work. I've saved the world about like a million times at least!"

"That is why I look forward to this. I hope the real Ben Tennyson lives up to the legends," Rook said enthusiastically.

"Wait, there are legends?!"

"Yes but they can't all be true though. For instance alien X. it's probably just a rumour made by fans and put on the externet right?" Rook said smiling.

"Alien X is real."

"Then show me change into him right now." Rook challenged.

I watched in silent amusement as Rook tested our new partner. I had never heard of an alien X but it sure did seem interesting. Ben seemed smug about it as well so it must've been strong.

"I better not. It's a long story. Look, find me some heroing to do and you can tell me if I live up to the legends."

The night went by quickly as we went through a lot of aliens doing nothing practically harmful… in fact most of them were just trying to help. It was boring but Ben seemed to not be so thrilled about it.

"So much for showing you guys. We saved the world from car munching aliens… oh look a normal guy walking across the road. Maybe we should arrest him for J-walking. "

"His phone shouldn't be able to be powered on Earth," Rook said looking closer.

I noticed the devise as well. It was definitely not capable of working on Earth. We got out of the vehicle and sneaked behind him. I went ghost and went invisible. It seemed the kid noticed us because he took Ben and Rook by surprise by shooting them. We chased after him and I instantly caught up. Unlike Ben and Rook I could fly really fast and faze through walls. I was shot though and knocked away. He got into the car while I was disgruntled.

It seemed he got away but Ben wasn't done chasing him.

"Big chill will let me get through these buildings easily."

"I'm on that." I said before going to faze through.

Ben transformed and smacked into the wall as a Pyronite 'Heatblast'. I decided to focus on the chase instead of waiting for Ben and Rook. I knew they could find their way around. I chased after him and dodged all of his shots at me. His attention turned to his wheel when Rook tried to block him of. Soon all of us were trying to chase after him. I looked at Ben and a sort of understanding past through us. We both shot at the wheels of the car. He melted it while I froze it in place. Ben was about to transform back.

"Oh this one's going to sting!"

Before he hit the ground I caught him. He sighed out of relief and smiled at me.

"Thanks."

I nodded and put him down. Rook caught the kid who ran out.

"What's wrong with you? I wasn't doing anything!"

"Except for shooting at a plumber," Rook said bluntly.

"And a superhero!" Ben added angrily.

"Aren't you a plumber?" I asked confused.

My question went unanswered as Ben shot me a glare before going to look at the suspicious kid.

"Alien tech, alien guns- please tell me you work for someone big and dangerous so I can kick his butt?" Ben said with new found hope.

"Please, you won't last a second against my boss."

Suddenly his vehicle started making weird sounds.

"This does not sound like a normal Earth combustible engine," Rook pointed out.

Ben foolishly left the kid by himself so I held him tight making sure he knew he couldn't escape.

"I swear there's nothing in there!" he cried.

"That's what they all say," I snorted only to be glared at.

Suddenly a yellow current ran through the air. A battery like alien came out.

"A megawatt what's it doing here. I haven't faced one of those guys in years," Ben said looking slightly annoyed already.

"I have not faced a Nosedeenian so can you tell me how to beat one?" Rook asked.

"Some input would be useful." I agreed.

Suddenly the multiplied megawatts started zapping Rook and I. I felt my energy drain just from the zap. I definitely couldn't continue with this certain mission. The one thing ghosts couldn't handle other than mana was electricity. I was already melting.

"Don't let them zap you," Ben said stating the obvious.

"Dully noted," Rook said dryly before he looked at me like he realised something, "Danny are you alright?" Rook asked me.

"I think I might have to sit out on this mission," I said.

"Why's that?" Ben asked.

"Ghosts and electricity don't mix. If there's enough voltage we melt into our liquid ectoplasmic state," I said shivering at my memory of Danielle.

"That's ok Rook and I can take care of this."

I nodded and flied away. Once I reached to my new home I flew straight into my room and sat on my table. I looked at the notes my parents wrote and sighed. It irked me that these tests were done even though ghosts are malevolent. The tests were inhumane and deprived them of their basic rights but it had gotten the results. I was definitely not doing this on myself to find out. Plus a half-ghost was bound to have different results.

I took out a recording of one of their experiments and put my headphones on. I hated these records because often the screams of agony in the background could be heard. Is still loved my parents though the recordings were making it increasingly hard to see them in the same light. They must've truly believed ghosts were evil if they did this. I pressed the on button with much difficulty.

"Mana is life energy to its purest form while ectoplasm is the purest form of a dead energy brought to the living plane. Two both opposite energies which cannot combine and yet somehow subject Z seems to be able to tolerate it. This ghost is one of the few I have found to somehow possess a human like body. It is unlike that ghost- was it Spectra- yes her. This ghost is unlike her as in he actually has a human body yet he is a complete ghost."

I gasped a complete ghost yet the body of a human? How did that even work? I wanted to know if this ghost was like me. I could find someone else like me! The sudden joy and anxiety welled up within me at the prospect of finding someone like myself. I listened in carefully.

"Right now he is under mind control from a certain relic we couldn't replicate. Ectoranium restraints are in place holding his ghostly powers down and also magical bounds and barriers to keep him there and us alive. This test could go horribly wrong but if it doesn't and ghosts can somehow merge with mana then we might just have to find a contingency for that. This is Madeline Fenton reporting from Area 51."

Area 51! I didn't even know that existed. That place was certainly not in the plumbers' education books. What had happened to him later? I quickly took the next tape and played it.

"We are evacuating right now! Subject Z has gone on overload and died but the energy levels he is displaying right now is in overload! He is bound to die but the true loss today is that the red gem used to control ghosts is destroyed. A piece like that can now never be replicated. Zzzz Zzzz."

I scrambled for the next tape and found nothing. I wanted to know what happened to subject Z! Was he still alive? Was he dead? Could I ever be able to find someone like him?

"Dammit tell me more! Tell me more now!" I screamed at the player.

The disc repeated what I heard and ended with the static. I growled in annoyance, pushed everything off of my desk and cried in frustration. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly shot up shocked. I looked up to see Carl Tennyson. I didn't know why but I found it alright to keep crying in front of him. If it were anyone else I knew that I would instantly wipe the tears away and leave quietly but he was different. Something about him was so familiar.

He was a father.

"Are you alright Daniel?" he asked.

I hugged him and sobbed. I didn't want to speak because it felt like a truck was lifted off my shoulders. I realised I hadn't cried since the say my parents died. Finally after a few seconds of comfort I pulled away and wiped my tears. I put on a smile.

"I am sorry I usually don't cry like that. I just heard something quite disturbing when I was doing my research on my case. It's kind of personal."

"Just know if you need anyone to talk you can always talk to me or Sandra," he said giving me a small smile.

"Thank you."

He knew his cue to leave and he did. Once the door was closed my attention deviated from what had just happened to the map hanging on my wall. Quickly I looked at the tapes and got the information of where it was situated. I ran down stairs and saw Carl and Sandra making food.

"I'm just going to be leaving for a while. Something came up and I just have to check it out right now." I said before putting on my coat.

"Ok but be quick dinners late tonight but it's not too late."

I was just about to open the door when I saw Ben walk through. He had a bag of chilly fries that looked delicious. Any other day I would've stayed around to eat but today I had something important to look at.

"Where are you rushing of to?" Ben asked me.

"Plumber work," I said quickly before going to leave.

"So do you need me to come with you?" Ben asked.

"I thought you were a superhero not a plumber," I teased.

"Hey! Fine you go wherever it is your going but don't call for back up when you need me."

"Sure thing," I said before taking of.

I flew at my fastest speed which was pretty damn fast and made my way to area 51 in no time. I landed in the deserted experiment zone. I tried to remember where the experiment might have been conducted. I had heard a lot of echo in the room so it must've been a large enclosed space without much there. There were also the mentions of mana and ectoranium.

I tuned my senses into find which direction made me feel the weakest. Plus there was also the matter of an explosion so you'd think it'd be obvious where it was. You were wrong then. This whole place looked like it had been trashed by various things. I somehow found a building with small reminisce of drawn mana circles. I was already feeling weak looking at the shards of blown up ectoranium on the ground.

I searched the room for any sign of life or in this case- death- anything still with a soul basically. Sadly there was nothing and my ghost sense didn't go of. I examined the large black crater in the middle of the room. It irked me to know this was where he was experimented on and tortured. This was the place my _parents_ tortured a ghost. This was the place they committed crimes that weren't in the law books to judge. It sickened me but I still loved them through the hideous sight.

I soon found a metal cabinet which somehow survived the explosion. It was obviously not that big of a secretive experiment if they left remains here and didn't take them away later. I opened it and looked at the schematics of the magic circles used. I wasn't an expert in the couple of days I had on this mission on mana but the designs seemed complicated and impressive. I had memorised the easier ones down and it didn't take too much to know when something was basic or master level. This was master level and I wondered how my parents knew these spells although they were humans. Humans did have a certain level of aptitude for using mana but not enough to work one of these spells. If this were here then there must've been an Anodite to power it.

I looked at the rest of the papers and sighed.

"There's nothing in here telling me what might have happened to subject Z. Dammit! Hoe could my parents have done this to someone? This is disgusting," I growled.

I took the box realising dinner was in ten minutes and I could read this later. I flew back relatively quickly and made sure I wasn't seen by any passer-by's when I entered Ben's house.

"Oh you're finally here. Food's going to be out in a minute… hey what's in that box?" Ben asked curiously.

"Nothing important," I answered quickly before making my way to the stairs until Ben suddenly blocked me looking suspicious.

"Well if it's nothing important then why can't I see it?" he asked.

"It's just some notes on magic circles and stuff. My parent's notes and all- you know they were into this stuff."

"Were?"

"Yes _were._ They're dead now. Are you happy? Can I go now?" I snapped.

"Sorry about that."

I didn't like pulling the dead parents card but he forced my hand. I quickly took it upstairs. There was a lot of work to be done tonight and I wouldn't miss it.

 **Hello curry-llama here again!**

 **How did you like this chapter? Please review! No review means no hand drawn cover photo. If you want that cover photo of Danny's plumber outfit then you got to at least give me ten reviews. Please review. I don't care if you didn't follow my story but just review. I want to know where I can improve and such thank you to DaniFenton7thGradePhantom, Guest and Rexfan1333 for reviewing.**

 **DaniFenton7thGradePhantom, you will have your request this chapter late so sorry. Danny isn't super witty in this episode although you can see it when he tells Ben of at the end. I'll try to make Danny a bit more witty and funny later on but for now he is under heaps of emotional stress.**

 **3 people reviewed.**

 **7 left before cover picture!**

 **Curry-llama out~**


	7. Red eyes aren't normal

Special Operative: Fenton

Chapter 7

 **Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **Do I keep my promises or what! I told you I would be updating by Sunday end and here I am doing it a day before. This chapter skips point of views here and there because I just couldn't make it from Danny's point of view alone. OMG there is going to be some bonding in this chapter! I know they don't really seem like a team the last few chaps but now they will be… sorta. Remember to review if u want that cover pic! I won't draw it unless you review. Oh and I almost forgot to do the disclaimer this chap as well!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben Ten because I am neither Butch or whoever it was that owns Ben Ten… I am just a humble llama who loves to put people in weird situations… why would a person who owns a series make a fanfiction on it when the series goes the way he wants it to go anyway? I am so confused but at least this clears up that I don't own them right?...**

 **On with the story…**

 **Llama out~**

Chapter 7: Red eyes aren't normal

~Somewhere in a very dark eerie place…

A purple light glowed on and off. I knew what that was and I didn't know whether I should be happy or sad. Deciding I would find out I placed my hand on the activated rune angrily. My patience wasn't something I wanted tested right now. Once my hands touched the mana I saw who had triggered it. That black hair, blue eyes… he looked just like Jack and Maddie Fenton's kid. He wasn't completely human now though… half ghost? Those idiots changed their own kin into what they deemed a 'monster'. How dumb could they get? Pity they weren't here right now or I might have had fun torturing them and hearing their screams.

"A half ghost and to think it was a Fenton of all people that turned into one… Alice!" I called out.

"Yes sir?" asked a small green girl walking up to me.

"Why don't you kindly ask our kin to test out Daniel Fenton? Tell them to ruff him up but keep him alive and if they feel like they can't win then tell them to leave immediately." I said kindly to the little girl.

Her bright green eyes peered at me curiously. I just loved the way those cute eyes stared at me with childish curiosity. It was nice to know she could never stop being so innocent and adorable.

"Why, sir? Aren't the Fenton's meanies?"

"Yes the ones I knew were meanies but he is different… He is like us." I said patting her head.

"Stop it! I don't like you rubbing my head!" she cried indignantly.

I chuckled at her antiques. She was everything I wanted to protect. She was what kept me from fading from existence… not that I could but a life without meaning was a life not worth living.

"Why don't you go tell them, Jess? Around three will do." I said before walking back to my desk.

She huffed and left. Once her back disappeared from my view my face set itself on a grim line. Some of us just wanted to be left in peace. Jess was one of them. She only ever got violent if someone took her doll away from her. I just hoped Daniel Fenton was someone I could trust in the future.

~Back with Danny-Plumber HQ

"Um Ben, I think I'll be going… I have important things to do," I said looking at the exit eagerly.

"Come on dude! Don't leave and be like Rook. He said the same excuse you know?" Ben whined in chromostone form.

"Yeah but watching Driba and Blukic fire a gun that isn't doing anything isn't fun," I whined back.

"Fine ditch me," he said crossing his arms.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," I said smugly before leaving.

"Hey didn't that make you at least feel some pity?!" he yelled back.

"Nope," I sniggered before leaving.

Once I left I felt something of. It was like an ominous presence following me from behind. It crept closer and I acted like I felt nothing. Once my instincts told me to I drew one of my swords and slashed while pivoting my body.

There was a tall ghost who looked like on of walkers goons except his eyes were red. He didn't seem to be smiling evilly either… more like moaning like a damn zombie. His chest was cut and they didn't seem to be coming close to me either considering my dual wielding was pretty scary. I dodged a couple of ecto-blasts and tried to jump towards them. It didn't seem to be working because they were in their ghostly forms and they were much faster than me.

I didn't have any other option but to use my mom's gun. I took out the blue rose as I had named it and shot at the ghosts. Thankfully it was built for both ghosts and most aliens so it hurt one of them. By the way this battle was going they wouldn't last a few minutes I thought without much worry… then something weird happened.

The bullet popped right out of one of their chest and he didn't even look scratched. They came at me with the same vigour like they weren't even tired. I shot some more bullets to decapitate them but they just popped back out and looked fine again.

"Dammit what are you made out of?!" I yelled while charging my gun.

After a few more shots and slices I decided to go for the kill. I was always reluctant to fight a ghost and go for the kill because I just knew in my primal instincts that when a ghost died he had no afterlife. It was unexplainable but every ghost I had the chance to ask told me they had it too… that is right before they tried to _kill_ me.

I slashed the ghost around its head but it was much faster than what Walker's goons used to be like. They almost seemed to be exponentially stronger on something. I cursed under my breath as I was too late to dodge a swing from behind me. I was too late and one of the bats' collided with my back. I groaned as I hit the ground. I ignored the pain, turned onto my broken back and shot a few blasts this time hitting points in their body I knew they couldn't come back from. Instantly they got up and left.

"Dammit! Cowards!" I yelled as they left just when I was getting the upper hand.

I cursed my soft heart. It was only because I refused to go for the kill that I had ended up in this situation. Becoming a cold blooded killer was not in my genes though and I didn't intend for it to ever be. There was something about them that reminded me of something… about a freak… show… Freakshow!

"They are being controlled by someone!" I exclaimed loudly to myself.

Whoever it was definitely had something against me. I groaned as the adrenaline left my system and a piercing pain reached my back. During the battle going ghost was almost impossible. I wasn't going to risk being shot at while still transforming because I didn't know what kind of effect that would have on my body. My 'condition' was already unique and I wouldn't want any more unknown affects to come upon it.

I ignored the pain and got up. It was time I called Magister Tennyson.

~ Somewhere in a very dark eerie place again…

"He doesn't seem like a meanie. He's a plumber too!" Jess said as she sucked on a lollipop.

"He didn't go for the kill until he knew he had to… maybe he isn't like the rest of the human scum."

"Sir, stop swearing!" Jess yelled cutely at me.

"Scum isn't a swear word, Jess," I informed before going back to my work.

Daniel Fenton was a mystery but he wasn't that top on my priority list to focus on right now. I had a much more important event I wanted inscribed in earth's history. There was much work to be done.

~Plumber HQ

"Ghosts attacked me!" Why don't you understand this is serious?" I asked.

"They have a number of reasons to attack you Danny. You were the leading scientist's child and also the offspring of their most hated enemy. We have more important problems like who's targeting Ben and the problem with the mana-ghosts."

"This is important Magister Tennyson with all due respect. Not only were they much stronger than what they were but they also had red eyes. They showed all the symptoms ghosts had when they were controlled! Plus these were Walker's goons… I could beat them to a pulp back when I first got my powers and when I practically had no training. Here I am two years later well trained and armed and it took me more than half my strength to weaken three of them! This calls for some investigation."

"I guess you are right Danny, but there are a lot of problems out there and you will just have to figure this one out yourself. Ben ends up in situations like this all the time and goes along with it until he faces his adversaries himself. We can't send teams out for every little problem especially for special operatives." Magister Tennyson explained.

"…Ok I guess. There is something sinister going on behind this though and when it comes to bite us in the behind later don't blame me for not looking into it sooner." I grumbled.

I walked out of HQ and decided I would take a long loopy flight around Bellwood to clear my mind.

~back at the Tennyson house…

"Danny! Are you here?" I called.

No response came and I growled. This kid always seemed to be late coming home and stuff like that. He was never free like Rook seemed to be, and I realised that although he made poked at my nerves once in a while, we didn't have a relationship outside of that. Rook and I talk and do a lot more things together than he did with us. It made me feel bad but he always gave the vibe of a recluse who was hiding something I might or might not want to find out.

But for all I know he could probably be asleep in his room waiting for me to wake him up… ok that was definitely just an excuse to look in there. How could you blame me though I screamed at my conscience? The guy was a walking mystery and he practically oozed the fact that he was hiding a secret that he just wouldn't. The day he flew out of the house before dinner telling me it was plumbers business was already enough of an indicator that Rook and I weren't in on something.

I opened his door telling my conscience to shut up so I could figure something out. Once I walked in I started realising why he didn't want me to go into his room. There was practically nothing here that made it look like home, and all I could see everywhere was papers with some sort of research on it. Most of it I could recognise because they looked like mana notes from different authors and… Gwen? What was Gwen's notes doing here?

It was something about ghosts and mana and merging or something… the words and jargon used were all above my head and although many thought I was a man of science I clearly was not. School in itself was not my strong point though I was good at maths… That's beside the point. Suddenly I was cut out from my thoughts when I heard the door open. I quickly stood up and turned around to see Danny.

"How long have you been here?!" he questioned instantly.

"Sheesh calm down I just got in ok. I was going to call you down for some sumo slammer marathon if you were up for it and I thought you were asleep. " I lied expertly.

"Ok… sorry about going off. There's just some very personal things in my room I don't let anybody see," he apologised flustered.

Dammit now I felt like a dick. I made him apologise although I was the one sneaking inside his room. My conscience was practically digging his heals on my toe right now for being a douche. I decided the best course of action was to crack a very inappropriate joke to ease the awkwardness of this situation.

"Well I didn't see and porn hanging from the wall so I don't know what you'd want to hide… unless of course you keep it under your bed?" I asked slyly expecting a flustered Danny.

"Is that from personal experience Ben?" he retorted making me blush.

"H-hey!" I replied indignantly.

Damn Danny and his incredible wit! It was like he was already well-versed in the super hero business with his ability to wise-crack without batting an eye. Deciding the next best course of action was to change the subject I did so. Hopefully I could do our next activity and actually become legit friends with my partner.

"Let's watch the sumo-slammer marathon. Hope you like chilly-fries because it's on the menu tonight!" I said rushing down stairs.

We ended up watching sumo-slammers which Danny seemed to be getting into just as much as I was… thankfully. Was it a surprise to know that he was just as much a fan as I was? We were going to have a great relationship! I could feel it in my gut and my gut never lied!

~The next day in Danny's shoes…

I had fun watching sumo-slammers with Ben. It made me forget about the world long enough to just enjoy the moment. I wondered if this was what it felt like to be Ben every day. He had enemies just as bad if not worse than mine and yet he always took life at a chilled pace. He had to practically fight of an alien colony trying to invade the Earth and he wasn't as stressed as I am handling three ghosts! Ben was someone everyone looked up to in plumbers' academy and although I tended to poke fun at him, I still admired the way he fought and lived.

In other words I envied him.

Well when I put it that way it sounds bad right? But he was perfect… cocky and not professional but perfect. He had that air about him that he could truly accomplish any adversary that came his way and I believed it. When Magister Tennyson told me to be like him I didn't know if I could. Not everyone was as brave, brash and easy-going as Ben was and I certainly _wasn't._ So when Rook called to ask if he was alright with his fight in under-town I had to hold in a snort. Of course Ben was alright. It was Ben for goodness sakes.

"Hey how did it go with Sunder?" Rook asked.

"Quick. Hey can you look up Professor Blarney T. Hokestar' in the externet?" Ben asked.

"Certainly," Rook answered before getting right to it.

I leaned in on his chair and decided to pay some attention at least.

"Professor Blarney T. Hokestar, an inter-galactic flim-flam man. The plumbers don't consider him a threat. Why do you ask?" Rook asked curiously.

"Long story, I just ran into him… well actually not that long." He said over his phone.

"Well should you need back-up…" Rook said before Ben finished of his sentence, "I'll call you."

Suddenly the phone cut and Rook looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and gave him the same confused look he had. I decided to head back home because today didn't seem like a very busy day. All the aliens were acting in place but the ghosts sure weren't. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"What is it Rook?" I asked.

"It has come to my attention that we have not yet become 'buds' as Ben would call it."

"You mean like friends?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, I mean like friends," he answered.

I was a bit flustered. I had never really had any friends for a really long time and after Sam and Tucker I never really thought about friends. I had always had comrades or once even a family but never really friends. I think my face went red and I didn't know what to say because I sounded pathetic while trying to speak.

"U-Um sure w-why not?" I said pathetically.

"Why does that seem more like a question than an answer?" Rook asked me.

"I-I don't know… ok the truth is I don't really have any friends," I admitted slightly ashamed.

"What does your answer have with your previous answer being a question?" Rook asked confused and confusing me as well.

I just slapped my head and wondered if today was going to be a long day. Thankfully Rook's phone rang and Ben was on the line.

"I'm just bringing over a screegit over for safe keeping," he said too casually.

What was he doing bringing a screegit to the plumber HQ? We didn't have any devises to keep it stable. What was a screegit even doing on earth anyway? I was freaking out just as much as Ben was.

"A screegit, on Earth?" Rook screamed out panicking.

"Well yeah I took it from a bunch of aliens for safe-keeping no big deal."

Suddenly a blast was heard from the devise. I only prayed that wasn't whatever was holding the screegit in.

"What just happened? Suddenly the world's cutest fuzz ball doesn't look so cute anymore," he said completely oblivious to everything as usual.

"The screegit isn't just endangered it's also dangerous!" Rook said quickly.

"You don't say," Ben said his voice sarcastic.

"We're on our way," I said into the phone.

I looked at Rook and nodded. We had to save whatever poor city it was that was being ravaged by a acid spitting alien.

It took a while to get there and it disappointed me to know that we came too late to help or do anything too useful. I got to shoot the hippie Florauna though.

"We will take possession of the creature now," Rook said holding the orb with the seemingly harmless creature in it.

"Go ahead! Lock me away! Then I'll get to experience how my caged brethren and sisteren feel!" yelled the hippy Florauna.

"So it's a happy ending for everyone," Ben said looking at the small creature without any joy.

"Ah indeed. So with your kind permission gentlemen, I shall take my screegit and be…" Professor Blarney said before he was cut off by Ben who seemed to enjoy cutting people of today, "handcuffed to that nut-job for about half a year if you so much as think about touching that screegit."

Ben gave Rook the screegit back. The little rock alien did a great job holding up around ten different species of plumber… that took some strength I had to admit. Thankfully he was detained before things got too messy. Now that, whatever that was, was over, I could go back home and do some research on mana.

Opening Ledger domain and going in excited me but I knew that would be the last phase of the mission and only if absolutely prepared. The ghost activity was there and that's where everything could either go right or very, very wrong. Well it wasn't like I had worse nights anyway.

~Next day…

I was going out with Ben to buy some very unhealthy food. I didn't know how he managed to keep his skinny figure after eating as much as he did. I tended to only eat once a day since I didn't need too much food but he was like a munching machine.

"Finally, some down time. Just me, you and no fighting," he said happily.

"Don't jinx it!" I groaned.

Suddenly a giant worm alien came out of the ground and I glared at Ben. He gave me a sorry look before he held out his food to me.

"Why don't you mind it for me while I kick some alien but?"

"Sure why not? Let's just make Danny the pack mule," I groaned while taking the bag.

Ben turned into Diamondhead as he called him. I knew of the alien as a Petrosapien and not really as 'diamond head'. Well his crystal shots weren't so useful against the worm aliens' hard outer shell. It looked like Ben was about to be eaten when he crystallised his hands.

"This isn't going to hurt me as much as it hurts you," he said before putting his hand down its throat.

I cringed as I heard the grinding sound and I felt like running just like everyone else did. Instead I stood my ground and waited for that horrible sound to end which it did. The worm went back into the ground obviously writhing in pain.

"I am not doing that again… It looks like it bit of more than it can chew. Ha ha ha ha ha."

I stared at him admittedly not impressed at his idea of a 'joke'. He looked at me and then to all the cowering passer-by's in hurt.

"Hey you got to admit that was a little funny."

Suddenly his attention went to the worm he was fighting which looked like it was going to get away. He quickly formed stone around the ground it was in and captured it. I heard a high pitched whistle because of my sensitive hearing and just knew that someone was controlling that beast from somewhere. Sadly he wasn't in view right now or I would have hunted him down.

The worm spat out some acid onto Ben who blocked quickly. It took that second to leave. Ben did not seem to worried that it had gone.

"OK 1. That was gross! 2. And two…" he trailed of as he noticed the worm was gone.

"Hmm I always wait for evil villains to finish their speeches," he said disappointedly.

"At least I saved your lunch for you," I said trying to cheer him up while we walked to Rook's vehicle.

"So you were sitting here this whole time eating…" Ben asked frustrated.

"Suichen soy parpers. Do you want some?" Rook asked holding some to the both of us.

"Urgh, you and Grandpa Max! You should have helped me out there. That counts for you to Danny! Why did you just watch?" Ben grumbled.

"Hey, I was minding your food for you," I protested.

"You should've said something," Rook replied.

"Like what?" Ben asked growing even more frustrated.

"Like 'Rook help me',"

"I didn't need help… I… fine. Well it seems like lately I'm being attacked by more monsters than Tokyo!" Ben said changing the subject.

"I thought that was normal," Rook said before looking intently at his food.

"These aren't normal but who would want to stick freaky monsters on me?" Ben asked.

"Dude who wouldn't want to stick freaky monster on you... I've been working on my Earth conversation," Rook admitted getting the gist that he wasn't doing too well.

"Wait a minute… there is one sick nut job who does the sick freaky mutant animal thing on me. Doctor Animo!" Ben said smiling.

"Doctor Animo?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah the guy's been after me since I was little. Freaky frigs, mutant bats, frairy dogs you name it."

"I am not familiar with this nutball you speak of but there is a Doctor Animo currently at a holding cell in Plumber HQ."

Once we reached there I saw Magister Tennyson looking at me with that 'look'. It was the look when he needed me to do something. I decided to Rook could take care of Ben and left. Once I reached Magister Tennyson I instantly put on my professional pose.

"What is it sir?" I asked.

"There have been more files suggesting that ghosts with red eyes have been coming out. They usually steal books and such," he said gravely.

"Why books?" I asked confused.

"These aren't just any books, they were stealing rune books."

"How did you figure this out?" I asked.

"Well believe it or not Danny but I actually care about you. What you said you said with some reason so I checked various places and different sources. If this is true then maybe your ghost attacks are linked with whatever is happening with that ghost in ledger domain," he said gravely.

"It would seem so. What should be my next course of action sir?" I asked.

"I would be," came a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw a tall guy with spiked up black hair and a goatee. He wore ghost hunting gear unlike any I had seen. His suit was tight and emitted a radioactive frequency I knew all too well and hated; ectoranium. It, although an annoying substance, had made the suit practically unable to be damaged by ectoplasm of any kind. I couldn't help but ogle his suit and I just knew deep within that if I wasn't half ghost I would be trying to get into it as soon as possible.

"Seeing something you like?" he asked.

"Don't know whether I'm liking this or hating it but I'm sure you're loving my armour too aren't you?"

"Got me there. Anti-ghost armour is cool and all but it only serves to protect from ghosts. I wouldn't mind having a bit of armour for other things too… especially after learning aliens existed," he answered winking at me.

"Now that the pleasantries are over can you stop eying each other like fresh meat?" Magister Tennyson asked.

"Sorry, sir," I said instantly straightening up.

"Wow dudes. You need to chill Maxy, my old man. Life takes its pace the way you take your pace, and your pace is a bit too fast," he said putting his arms around a not so impressed Tennyson.

"Well unluckily for you Agent A, we don't have much time. Whoever it is that's doing whatever they are doing in the background is only getting stronger. We haven't seen a ghost so far who is not under the control of whatever 'he/she' is using. You and Danny need to use both of your knowledge and skills to report to me. The agency is counting on you," Magister Tennyson said before leaving an irritated Agent.

He turned to me, "What's wrong with the old man?" he asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you something. Danny you are in charge of this mission and your partner. Agent A, that means you listen to him or risk losing your job!" Max called out making the smile rub of A's face.

"That 'old man' happens to be my senior and a respected officer who has served most of the galaxy well… and he also happens to have a lot more control over affairs than your seniors do; hence why I'm in charge and you are not," I retorted.

"Oh come on don't you go all 'professional' on me too. I take enough from the agency and intergalactic police officers. I don't want to add a potential psychopath half ghost onto my list," he said hanging on my shoulder.

"Ok, first of all I'm not a psycho half ghost; I'm just a half ghost. I do have control over my emotions although I might not if I work with you for too long," I groaned mumbling the last bit.

"I can see a great relationship here partner!" he said hugging me.

I pulled off of him certainly not convinced that would ever happen, "Well why don't you tell me your name 'partner'" I retorted.

"Oh, it's Agent A or Kalvin. Call me whatever you want," he said pointing his thumb at his chest proudly.

"Fine 'Kalvin', I'm Danny Fenton but you already probably knew that," I said clearly not happy being paired with him for this mission.

"Well where do we start Dan-zo?" he asked.

I twitched at the sudden nick-name. Who did he think he was giving me a nickname the moment I just met him? I was seriously beginning to hate this guy. Since I hated him so much I might as well torture him a bit while I was at it. I mean who took a job like ours like it was child's-play instead of the serious nature it truly was. I took his arm of my shoulder and walked to my office in the HQ and opened a drawer. I took a stack of papers probably a metre high on all the notes I had read, wrote and gathered on the case and dumped it into his hands.

"What's all this?!" he asked looking at the pile of files and paper that reached over his head.

"That's all the notes on the case I have gathered so far. Come back to me when you've memorised every single word to the last syllable on each sheet and then we can start. I would get going or if you want to do this at your own pace I suggest not doing it at all because the case would have been sone and dusted by then," I said smiling evilly at him.

His complexion turned as white as the papers he was holding above him as I said those words. Was it sad that my ghost half was enjoying torturing the older man. He had insulted my control over my ghost half, and although I was sorta proving him right I just couldn't hide some of my true nature. I was mean to be pranking people, flying free and doing all sorts of annoying/evil things yet the memory of my parents kept me going. I had become a plumber for the sole reason of remembering their sacrifice. With that said I left him and decided to do some real digging.


	8. Of Predators and Prey

Special Operative: Fenton

Chapter 8-

 **Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **This chapter is going to change between P.O.V. it's pretty obvious who it is so if I don't say who then just read it carefully. It will most likely be either Ben or Danny. I'm keeping it with the main characters only. This is like the longest chapter I have ever written! 8'000 words! It's not over 9'000 yet so I'm sorry… DBZ reference if you didn't understand.**

 **This chapter is predominantly going to be on the last two episodes of season 1 of Omniverse. The team is becoming closer and I don't know if I'll add some friendship fluff. Tell me if there is actually any mystery in this considering the solo mission Danny is doing. It's just hard to write a fanfiction mystery because everyone knows what happens in the cartoons. BTW Dani is dead in this AU. Vlad has given up on finding Danny but tell me if you want him in the story later on. I'm planning to bring Jazz in later. That's all I will tell you about the rest of the story.**

 **6 reviews from other people other than me! Only 4 more to go before I post a hand drawn cover picture. PS I'm a darn good artist so you might want to review if you want to see my pic.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Chuck Norris or Ben 10 or even Naruto… why do you have me to make me say it? Saying it only makes me depressed because I have to accept the reality. Why Naruto?! Be mine Naruto!**

I turned to my notes and although I had given them to my new 'partner' to learn, I also had quite a lot to learn as well. The latest thing I was learning was something I undoubtedly should have learnt when I first started this mission. Opening a door to Ledger domain had proved harder than I expected. The last thing I was going to test out was if I could control mana in my human form. Drawing runes and having an extensive knowledge of mana never meant I knew how to control it. I preferred to keep the mana within a medium that usually conducted the mana for me. It was a different story to try and manipulate the mana myself.

The notes were unbearably hard to understand. All the all-nighters I could do for a year wouldn't help me learn how to open this door with runes or using a medium. The last course of action would be to manipulate my own mana although I don't know how well that would turn out. It was an unknown factor and especially for a half ghost like myself. A human could have experimented without expecting irreparable damage but I didn't know how my ectoplasmic make-up could affect using the mana. It could either make it stronger or it would backfire and end up turning me insane or killing me.

I scratched my head in frustration. I spent two hours just staring at notes which didn't help any moment. The door was controlled by the ruler of Ledger domain and the password to entre usually changed every once in a while. There was a high to a nearly certain possibility that the one who currently controlled the door was whoever was controlling all those ghosts. I slammed my hand on the table in frustration.

"Dammit! Why did you hand me a mission relating to mana, when I should be working around ectoplasmic entities?" I growled to Magister Tennyson although he wasn't here.

Unless… I had been going about this mission all wrong from the beginning. My attention had been on learning and judging mana but I had disregarded what I specialised in and that was ectoplasm. If I just had one of those possessed ghosts within my lab… Ok now I was creepily starting to sound like I scientists who I myself dreaded. But those ghosts were important. If all of them were possessed then getting my hands on one of them shouldn't have been too hard although they were ambiguous recently.

Opening the door into Ledger domain was still important though. If I couldn't use the stealth I value so much then this whole mission could just have been given to someone else. What if opening the door triggered some sort of alarm to the man currently in control of Ledger domain? There were too many uncertain factors in this mission. If I was going to do this then I had to bring Agent A along and if I screwed up a whole army of scarily strong ghosts could be upon us. He would die then the guilt would be on my head forever if I survived.

I sighed. What would Ben do? He'd probably get his cousin to open the gate, go in and somehow destroy the leader with sheer luck and skill. I couldn't imagine myself just charging in without knowing much so acting like Ben wasn't an option. What would my parent's do?

My parents. My parents would probably; catch a ghost no matter how impossible it would be, then gouge information out of it, get help to travel to ledger domain and kick whoever's ass is on the throne. Actually the truth is I don't know what they would do. I never saw them in action until the day that they died. This was actually what I expected them to do and it was what I expected myself to do.

I got out of my office and walked over to Magister Tennyson's kitchen. The man had one inside the HQ for some reason. He ate the weirdest of food and Rook somehow seemed to enjoy it. Despite his bad cooking he was a man who was regularly on the job although you would expect a man his age to retire and get some rest. His long term attendance was one of the reasons he was a revered Plumber. His dedication impressed and motivated the rest of this galaxy who had heard of his tales. This was coming from a man who wasn't trained for the special operatives.

Funnily enough he was cooking something weird that looked a lot like a giant slug… I decided to ignore the dish and focus on getting my point through. My mission didn't have a time limit but my inner ghost somehow knew when big things were going to come my way. Whatever was brewing in Ledger domain sure wasn't good. I had a few things to do before I could go to Ledger domain though.

"Hello Danny, care to join me for some stewed Slungarnish?" he asked.

"Sorry Magister Tennyson but I have not come for food," I replied dreading if he insisted.

"That's a pity. Lately you look a lot less happy and a whole lot more stressed."

'That tends to happen when your parents die and you get their old research which constantly reminds you of them', I thought in my head sarcastically. I kept my temper in and decided to continue with the issue at hand.

"I require permission to reactivate the ghost portal in Amity Park," I said seriously.

"You do realise that there is a reason we don't allow others to open it right. The portal is turned on constantly but if actually opened it takes a considerable amount of money to close," Max warned.

"I knew of this sir, but I still plan to go ahead with it. Whatever is happening in Ledger domain should at least be to the knowledge of one powerful ghost," I said.

Magister Tennyson did not know of whom I was speaking of which I was glad for. Clockwork wasn't as invincible as a celestosapian (alien X for all you people who don't know) but he sure as hell was prepared for nearly everything. The agency didn't know of him nor did the Plumbers. Only a select few people ever knew of him.

"I trust your judgment and the agency has no choice but to obey us in this matter so I can give you access to the ghost zone," he said sadly.

"Thankyou sir," I replied back.

"What about your partner on this mission? Isn't he coming with you?" Magister Tennyson asked.

"Sadly yes but only for show so we don't end up antagonising the agency. They already had problems with aliens in the past and they don't like us much," I sighed.

"Good luck," he said before I left.

I walked over to my temporary partner and slammed a book in front of sleeping figure. It seemed he was just as bad as I was in one of Mr Lancer's classes. He jolted up startled and took on a ninja pose. I chuckled a bit not able to hold in my amusement at my temporary partner's antiques. He seemed like a ten year old placed in the body of a laid back old man.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked annoyed.

"We're going to the ghost zone so you can put your armour to good use-maybe," I replied.

"Cool but why are we going there?"

"I have to meet up with a certain ghost I just cannot name for many reasons. You will be coming with me. Think of this as a privilege, because not many people in history have seen him," I said thinking about the clock ghost.

I held a certain irrational hate for him. He could save my parents by changing time but he didn't. He had no reason to this time since the fate of Earth wasn't at stake and I didn't become an evil monster who killed Ben and everyone else. I hated the thought of just knowing I had that potential evil in me and I was grateful for Clockwork from saving me from myself. There was that small throb in the back of my head though that always kept nagging at me that he owed it to me to save my parent's again. It was a selfish sort of thinking but I just couldn't help it.

I got into one of the plumber vehicles but sadly enough I wasn't old enough to have a license. I had to wait another year for it and that irked me. There was also the fact that I was a horrible driver so the plumbers' never gave me a license after my first time. I cringed at the memory of me crashing a car before I ever even really started it.

I couldn't help but blush when A laughed and patted my head.

"So big, bad, boss can't drive. Don't worry since you have a real man in the car let him handle it," he said mocking me.

"Hmm… What real man? I don't seem to be seeing any in this vehicle," I said making him grunt at me in annoyance.

He started the car and I braced myself. The whole way there I was jittery. I prayed to whatever god there is that I didn't run into anyone I knew in the place. It would have been a whole messed up bunch of awkwardness to see their faces. The memories of a once together family hit me and I couldn't help be frightened by the prospect of entering my own home again.

"Hey Dan-zo are you ok?" Agent A asked me.

"I'm fine Agent A," I replied.

"Call me Kalvin, and you don't seem ok. Is the ghost zone so scary?" he asked.

"It's not the zone as much as it's the place we're walking into," I said silently.

"What's a place owned by some dead old ghost hunters got to do with you?" he asked.

"They were my parents" I said not too pleased with his nonchalance.

"Oh… Sorry man," he said.

"Not your fault they died," I replied before the car parked in front of my old home.

I shivered as I took my surroundings in. this was the home I knew before yet it wasn't. Everything seemed out of place although nothing was touched. There were just a lot of surveillance cameras everywhere that made it look physically different. Although everything looked the same it was eerily unfamiliar. Where was the sound of tinkering in the basement? Where was Jazz? Where was the smell of freshly baked chicken with a side dessert of fudge my dad couldn't say no to? Although there wasn't much joy back then we were still a family.

"Hey you ok man?" A asked me.

"Sorry about that, I didn't come here to reminisce about my previous life. I apologise for my unprofessional display," I said before steeling my gaze and taking the lead.

"Geeze you didn't have to go all uptight on me!" Kalvin said before slouching considerably and following me.

I didn't dignify him with a response and led the way to the basement where my parents did most of their work. When I walked in and saw the same bottled ectoplasm and objects in the same place I froze for a second. I could almost imagine mom and dad coming back and hugging me and telling me this was all a nightmare. I could imagine them telling me they would get normal jobs and we would be a real family again. Mom, dad, Jazz and I…

Quickly I shook my head and walked to the ghost portal. Memories of when things started to go horribly wrong arrived but I shoved it out. The mission at hand was now and not my past. My parents had died the death they no doubt would be proud of… a death where they protected their son. I didn't know how such a selfless act could be so selfish. If they had decided to just try and risk my life and fight alongside me then, they probably could have been alive. Instead they took the burnt force of everything that came their way so that they could ensure I would stay alive. The irony of it all was that they already had managed to kill their son.

I pressed the necessary buttons and the portal opened. I nodded to Kalvin for once not making fun of him but showing him the respect his rank required. This was a mission and joking around was not tolerable. It seemed even Kalvin thought the way I did because he displayed a new aura of professionalism although it had that jovial attitude still lingering.

Agent A had taken a ship with me in it. I wouldn't risk transforming into my ghost half encase there was something in the zone that would put me under the mind control as well. This time I steered although very sloppily. The ship was too much like a car. Give me a rocket ship any day and I would be flying it like a pro.

I half crash-landed the ship in front of Clockwork's lair. We both got out although A looked a lot more disgruntled than I did.

"Dude, I can see why you don't have a license," he groaned.

"Sorry but it's time to go," I said walking into the lair.

"Hey, this lair isn't on the agency's list! Why's that?" he asked.

"Because Clockwork is beyond any of us."

Just as I said that Clockwork appeared right in front of us. It seemed Kalvin's training kicked in and he instantly pointed a gun at Clockwork ready to shoot. Thankfully a millisecond before he could pull the trigger, Clockwork froze him.

"Hey let me down!" he cried indignantly.

"Agent A stand down this is who I was going to talk to," I ordered.

Clockwork let him go and A fell to the ground on his knees before he dusted himself and got back up. He didn't look like he trusted Clockwork much, not that I could blame him.

"What brings you here young Daniel? I thought your little grudge against me hadn't finished," he asked.

"You know why I'm here Clockwork and although I still have a grudge it is admittedly childish," I said admitting to my short comings.

"Yes but the human mind can only come so far. It's nice to know that you have matured."

"It indeed unusual considering my lack of parental figures," I said making a jab at him.

"You know full well I can't bring them back."

"Can someone please fill me up on what's going on here other than the obvious fact that both of you are acquainted?!" Agent A cried out angered that we had forgotten about him.

"This is Clockwork, the ghost master of time," I said introducing him.

"Of time? Is that why you aren't in our data base? Are there other strong ghosts like you we don't know about?" he asked very quickly getting ahead of himself.

"Yes of time and that is why I am not on your data base. No there aren't other unknown ghosts with my sort of power. That isn't why you are here though are you? Follow me," he said leading the both of us into his room.

"How bad is it?" I asked him.

"Enough to destroy all of humanity but then again so are a lot of other things," he said like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Then can you please answer some of my questions?"

"That depends on what your question is," he replied.

"If I open the door to Ledger domain then will the perpetuator of the controlled ghosts notice me?" I asked.

"Only if you use the wrong door."

"What if I happened to 'go ghost' during my time in Ledger domain would my presence be made known?" I asked.

"Only if you get close to him."

"Dammit Clockwork you aren't making any sense!" I yelled frustrated at the time master.

"I have to agree with my partner here for once. These questions don't really answer the specifics," Agent A agreed.

Clockwork stood up and walked to a thermos I suddenly noticed. I remembered trying to cheat my CAT so Sam and Tucker would see me as a friend again. If I had passed something worthwhile then I could possibly show them that I was still the Danny they knew before the ghost powers. It went horribly wrong and by horribly wrong I meant the whole world ending.

"Please leave him there," I asked not feeling comfortable.

"Leave who, where?" Kalvin asked getting more frustrated by the second.

"Not someone you need to know of," I snapped at my partner before looking at Clockwork so still brought the thermos over.

He handed it to me and I knew he was doing it for a reason. Clockwork never did anything without a reason. I held it and I heard the maniacal scream and taunts of my future self. I quickly put the thermos away like it was going to explode, and let him out if it was handled with any less care.

"He still exists Danny and therefore there is a possibility it may happen again just in a different scenario. You have a few options to end this; kill Vlad, destroy your demons or even end your own life as well as your ghost side."

"Why are you telling me this?!" I shouted becoming dangerously threatened by the way this conversation was going.

"Because Daniel, believe it or not your existence in itself is a threat to humanity and you face it every day, yet you ponder about a problem like this to no end."

I sighed and sagged down onto the couch. Kalvin just huffed at us and decided he wasn't in on the conversation whether he liked it or not. It hit me hard though because Clockwork said the absolute truth. I was going down a path of constant worry. My training had made it near impossible to not worry constantly. It was always like someone was out to kill me from behind. I looked at Clockwork and nodded.

"You are right but it is so hard to be like Ben. How that kid takes the end of the world scenarios like it's a soccer game is beyond me."

"You should not try to be like Ben although that is a worthy goal to aspire to. Your fatal flaw is that you are too worried that everything will truly end although some things need to be taken at face value. For example; your mission has many unknown variables but no one can make it clear to you so what do you do?" Clockwork asked.

"I find a source who can give me the details to the unknown factors… in this case it was you."

"Correct but what would you do if the only source was no source like your current situation."

"…I would have to resort to making a plan as I go," I answered.

"Exactly. This is just a trial Danny. I can see a future where you'll be doing much more of these kinds of missions. It is best if I point out that flaw and set you of before I disrupt the time stream more than it already is. If I screw up too much a worm hole could form to fix the time stream and that would mean a lot of dead people."

I nodded and signed for Agent A to follow. Clockwork wasn't going to tell me how to continue so I might as well do it myself. Having never been able to make my own decisions except for in the heat of battle it was hard to decide on the best course of action without someone else's help.

"So what are we going to do next?" A asked.

"How about we go buy some smoothies," I sighed.

"What? Is that really you in there Dan-zo? Did an alien take over your body?"

"Ha, ha very funny- although I wouldn't be surprised if one took over you already considering the way you act."

"Hey I don't act funny," he protested.

"Tell that to everyone you meet."

I spent the rest of the way there throwing comebacks at my temporary partner. It was weird knowing I was talking to a ghost hunter who you know- didn't want to hunt me. He seemed like a decent enough guy, although I preferred Ben and Rook a lot more.

~Meanwhile with Ben and Rook…

Ben's P.O.V

"Hey grandpa, have you seen Danny anywhere?" I asked.

"Not since yesterday," grandpa said.

"Really, because I asked the other plumbers and they said they saw him today and he wasn't enlisted for a mission," I replied knowing something was going on.

"Well that's unusual…" grandpa replied lying.

"Come on stop beating around the bush. Where does he go off to everyday?"

"Well… I guess I can tell you that he is on a private mission assigned by me."

"Isn't he my partner as well? Why can't you get me to help him?"

"Listen Ben, Danny was trained from the start of his course to be an infiltration, espionage and spy because of his abilities. He is a special operative and he wasn't meant to have a partner or if he did it was someone who was meant to be in his field. Sadly there weren't many others with his calibre."

"So what he's like an intergalactic spy? What is this James Bond?" I asked slightly irritated no one told me this earlier.

"He's currently on a solo mission that is important- a solo mission that by the way, you are not to be involved in," he said strictly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Discretion is necessary during this mission and telling everybody is counterintuitive."

"Fine but I'm not happy about this," I growled.

"Ben I promise that after Danny finishes this mission I won't assign him to another solo for a month," grandpa said sighing.

"Fine but only this time," I said backing down.

I still didn't like how my partner had to keep whatever it was he was doing secret. After all the things my old group went against I found it frustrating to have secrets between us. For all I knew it could be a horrible secret and still be one that _needs_ to be shared. But for now Rook would suffice.

~Plumber HQ with Danny a few hours later…

Danny's P.O.V

"I plan to go to Ledger domain tomorrow with Agent A, sir. May I ask for your permission?"

"Yes you may Daniel," he said seriously.

I knew this was a serious request because Magister Tennyson never called me Daniel unless it was important. I looked at my senior and wondered why he thought so highly of me. I had a smaller build than Ben, Rook and the other plumbers towered over me, I was not so bright and for all he knew back in the day I could've been a failure. I failed to see why he would even consider letting me of all people to join the special ops training when I was younger and weaker than everyone else in their history. It wasn't to say I hadn't met and even exceeded the programs expectations, but it was hard to comprehend why he would trust me at the start. What I did know was that he had my greatest gratitude for believing in me.

"Thankyou Magister Tennyson, I will not fail."

"I'll hold you to your word and when this is done I expect you to exceed your parents."

"That's a little too high of an expectation isn't it? My parents were more than just geniuses," I replied smiling a little.

I had hated mom and dad before I saw them in action. Everything they did was for their work and not for their children. But after experiencing the first and last battle with them everything became clear. My parents hadn't fought those because they were obsessed with work but to protect. They protected Jazz and I through it all and we never even knew. They worked secretly from the shadows and never gained recognition. They did nothing for the glory but simply from the goodness of their hearts. To me that was what a hero was meant to be.

My reasons for joining had not been to protect others though. Everything I did, I did for the sole purpose of being like them. I had no drive to protect others. My only drive was to aspire to be like the people who brought me into this world and the ones who died keeping me here… well mostly. It didn't faze them that I was already dead and that dying to protect me was pointless. Even though I was dead they still saw me as someone who was alive. When it came down to it that's why I still loved them deeply and why it ached me that I could never see them again.

"Danny I believe that one day you truly will exceed your parents in skill," Magister Tennyson said smiling.

"Oh… Skill- I guess…" I said awkwardly.

This whole time I thought he was talking about me as a person. I guess I already knew I could pass them in skill. What I wanted though was to one day be better people then they were.

"Magister Tennyson, could you help me with one more thing? To open the gates of Ledger domain I need a magic user or an Anodite without them I will not be able to open the door without causing unknown side-effects to my body."

"Hmm… that would have to wait at least a day. There aren't many Anodites or magicians I know of that could help except for one person," Magister Tennyson said.

"Do you mean Gwen Tennyson? I heard of her prowess in the manipulation of mana and that she is an Anodite," I asked.

"No we can't get her involved. She is too weak and easily caught by enemies but her grandmother on the other hand can help us," Magister Tennyson said quickly.

I didn't understand why he didn't want Gwen Tennyson to be here to help. I saw no reason in calling an Anodite from another galaxy to come and help us. Deciding to accept his word my thoughts went towards my partners. Were they alright without me being there to help them?

"I will call for the Anodite I speak of and she should return in a couple of days max. Until then I want you to go with your real partners."

"Thanks," I said before moving out.

I took out my phone and called Ben. I would have to see what it was they were doing. There were a lot of things I needed to catch up on like who the monsters were that kept attacking Ben. It was a pity that my mission kept me from really becoming partners with them. I took my phone out and dialled Ben.

"Hello this is Ben Tennyson speaking, who is this?" Ben asked.

"It's Danny, I wanted to meet up with you," I answered.

"Oh so now you want to meet up? Did you finish that top secret mission," Ben mocked.

"How did- never mind. Just call me if you're in trouble," I said clearly seeing the annoyance in i=his voice which was directed at me.

"Wait I didn't mean that! I'm at the game hub down the road from my favourite mister smoothies. Rook and I are going to play some games," he replied quickly in an apologetic tone.

"Ok I'll be there quickly," I replied excitedly.

I transformed into my ghost half and flew there faster than a car could take me. I loved the game hub. Ok actually I haven't been there yet but why wouldn't I love a place where you game? Gaming was like everything I was good at and the only thing Sam and Tucker still communicated with me through after we broke our friendship. I admit I probably wouldn't be as good as my 14 year old self but two years couldn't detriment my ability… much? I opened the door and walked in to see Ben and Rook just standing around talking.

"Hello Danny, I have not seen you in days. Have you been alright?" Rook asked me.

"Yes fine, just a cold," I lied instantly.

I saw a small glare from Ben which I ignored. My eyes were on the awesome machines of my choice. I couldn't make up my mind though but it seemed Ben made his pretty quick. We walked over to the sumo slammers section. I put on the glasses not too pleased. I did not see the point of having sumo wrestlers cart race. Once we started playing it seemed neither did Rook.

"What does battling in go-carts have to do with sumo?" he asked.

"There isn't any relevance Rook, it's just made for fun. You know, to relax from real life.

"You fight all the time in real life," Rook remarked making a fair point.

"Yeah but this is in 3D. It's coming right at you," Ben said before the wall in front of him broke to reveal a large horned alien.

We fell down in shock but Ben seemed to find it kind of ironic and annoying.

"I totally asked for it didn't I?" he said with monotone.

"Yes you did," I said looking at him annoyed.

I quickly took out my double swords and prepared myself for a fight. Ben got up dusted himself and had that same look of cool sureness written all over his face.

"Boy did you take the wrong time to fight me," he said before dialling his omnitrix, "give me Humungasaur!"

It seemed his omnitrix hated him and ended up turning him into Stinkfly. I understood why he named his alien that but sure was it disgusting in real life. I never really liked bugs… or large alien beasts RUINING MY GAMING TIME! Why was the world so cruel?!

Ben didn't seem all too happy with his omnitrix but he decided to make do with what he got. With all the malfunctions he got, it's no wonder he is good at improvising on the spot. I looked over at Rook who hadn't even drawn his gun. I wondered why he wasn't helping. Ben however got right to it and shot green goo at the large Crabdozer's legs. It seemed stuck but all of a sudden it transformed into a Buglizard. Did that thing have an omnitrix as well? It unstuck itself and even Ben seemed shocked.

"Wow how did you do that?" Ben asked before he was half eaten by the Buglizard.

Rook and I quickly hit the Buglizard with our guns and it let Ben go. He transformed back into a human with alien saliva all over him. His apparent disgust was confusing since he was just in an alien form that was much more disgusting.

"That was gross! Well let's see how you like some humungasaur droll!" he yelled before slamming his watch again.

I didn't know why but I somehow felt compelled not to help the poor guy. I mean the animal/alien looked out to get him but it seemed Ben could take care of it just fine. It turned out that the omnitrix gave him a Vulpimancer or in his terms 'Wildmutt'. It didn't seem to detriment him though as he charged at the Buglizard and broke another hole through the wall. The fight seemed to be going Ben's way and the Buglizard had left but he was clutching his ears in pain. We ran up to him.

"What's wrong Ben?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you hadn't heard that?" Ben asked.

"Well actually no and I have heightened senses," I replied.

Suddenly the Buglizard sprayed the same gas it did back when we first met it. Rook and I chased after it as we shot but it transformed into a dog briefly before leaving.

"My apologies," Rook said leaving me confused.

"What? Missing a shot?" Ben stated more than asked.

"Yes I almost never miss a shot," he said dejectedly.

"Really I do quite often," I admitted knowing that close range dual wielding was my specialty.

Ben patted Rook on his back making Rook confused. It seemed he hadn't come to understand human gestures yet. Couldn't blame him though.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I'm there, there-ing you… you know 'there, there'? It's supposed to make you feel better," Ben answered.

"Why, why would that, that, make anyone feel better?" Rook asked.

"Hey I didn't make it up… it's a thing," Ben protested.

"Earthlings sure make up a lot of weird things."

"We do not… Ok I guess we do," Ben admitted.

"Actually Rook the human touch to the shoulder is an affectionate touch. It is a way of showing support through the means of physical contact," I said quoting Jazz.

"Oh I see," Rook said finally understanding.

"Hey! Since when did you get all Psychology-e?" Ben asked.

Rook and I just smiled after patting his back. This only seemed to make Ben all the more flustered. We got into the car and started driving.

"I don't know why we're wasting our time trying to find that 'thing'. It always comes after me," he said casually.

"Wouldn't it be more prudent Ben dude for us to take a more proactive stance at this juncture? We have to do something… this is obviously a creature of some cunning," he tried reasoning.

"I go with Ben. We should be gaming and chilling right now… not chasing after a long gone dog." I grumbled.

"Well it's just an alien… many aliens," he said not making a strong point.

"I think it's a problem. Do you remember when you transformed into a Lepidopterran? The alien turned into a Buglizard, the Stinckflys' natural prey," Rook said making me recognise the pattern.

"Ok I've never thought of my aliens having natural predators."

"It took your changing into something else, in this case a Vulpimancer to defeat it."

Ben looked at his watch before speaking, "That symbol…kind of like the omnitrix. Bet you 14 million dollars that's how it transforms."

"That sounds you thought you heard..." Rook said before Ben interrupted saying, "Which I heard."

"Which I did not," he replied.

"Nor did I," I reminded.

"Perhaps your Vulpimancer form allowed you to hear tones beyond our audible range," Rook theorised.

"That would explain why I couldn't hear it although I have enhanced hearing," I added.

"In all of its forms it's a dog like alien. I wonder if it could hear what Wildmutt could?" Ben asked.

"I bet you 14 million dollars it could," both Rook and I said at the same time.

We looked at each other and smiled. Great minds thought alike after all. Once we reached Plumber HQ we couldn't see Magister Tennyson anywhere until he jumped from behind the table to fire at his… lunch? You just never knew with him. He signalled at us and we followed his silent orders. I moved with Rook who made quick work to catch the little alien crustacean.

"What is that thing?" Ben asked rubbing his sore head from a fall.

"Lunch, want some?" Magister Tennyson asked.

"Courtalontous soup?" Rook asked.

"Well you know your zeno cuisine," Magister Tennyson applauded.

"Well it was my grandmother's favourite."

"Did she make it with powdered or marinated grain-worm?" Magister asked giving him a bowl.

"Ahh I don't remember," Rook replied before taking a sip.

"Well it makes all the difference," Magister Tennyson said happy someone liked it.

"Grandpa!" Ben said obviously flustered his Magister Tennyson didn't notice him.

"Oh sorry, Ben, Danny. Do you want some?" he asked.

"Thanks it looks nice," I said taking a bowl.

"Gross. Well I've been wondering… you know the alien that's been attacking me-well it can sort of change forms and it has a symbol on it that looks like the omnitrix," Ben explained although Max didn't look fazed.

"Well your gut instincts are good. What do you think?" he asked.

"Well I think we should be a bit more proactive. Instead of waiting for the alien to jump us we should jump it."

Rook didn't look too happy to have Ben steal his lines. I just snorted in amusement at the scene in front of me.

"Maybe we can lure it out into the open and then fight it. What do you think grandpa?" Ben asked smiling.

"Good thinking Ben, you get right to it."

"Hey Rook, Danny are you two coming or not?" Ben called.

"Sure, right after I finish my soup," I called out.

Rook just sighed before looking at me and then looking at Ben. He put his plate down and followed. I looked at Magister Tennyson.

"Do you want another bowl?" he asked.

"Sure why not? I haven't had this since plumbers' academy." I said taking the next bowl.

~Under-town…

"We should lay low and hope to find the creature. It could be anyone so we should stay on alert," Ben acted.

I nodded and watched as we brought about our plan to have a 'fight'. It was part of the plan to get the person behind all of this to drop his/her guard. Rook took a random civilian alien and smashed him against the wall before showing of his plumbers' badge. The gun on his shoulders scanned the alien before he let him go.

"What are you doing?!" Ben asked.

"Eliminating suspects," Rook replied coldly.

"We're meant to be staying cool Rook!" I 'reprimanded'.

"You got to admit that was kind of cool," he said taking a fake arrogant poise.

"That was the opposite of cool! Just act normal will you," Ben scolded.

"You act normal. I have a job to do," Rook said looking away.

"I have a job too and you don't see me acting all tough!" I retorted to add onto the ambiance of this fake fight.

"We don't have a job to do! We aren't cops, we're superheroes!"

I would've have been extremely offended if this weren't a fake fight but the offence was clearly written on my face.

"Hardly," Rook said not looking impressed.

"Excuse me? What did you say? Do you know…?" Ben asked walking back before Rook interrupted him, "How many times you have saved this universe by yourself. Zero! Every time there has always been someone else there to help you!"

"Heh, like you two were even there," Ben huffed.

"I have been there! I have already saved you countless times and I've only known you for a few weeks. I'm surprised you've made it this far," Rook said looking down at Ben.

"True," I put into the conversation.

"Says you! Where have you been this whole time we were a team?" Ben asked me 'angrily' although I was starting to think this conversation was having some truth to it.

"You haven't done anything Ben just admit it," Rook demanded.

"Oh you want to start a fight do you? Is that what you want?!" Ben yelled.

"No I am about to end something."

The alien crowd started cheering for a fight but my two teammates left. I followed after Ben who yelled at me to leave and I pretended to be mad. Then I left making things seem all the more real. Suddenly Rook's vehicle drove by and Ben yelled at him for not being mature. Rook dropped Ben's jumper and his hover board on him.

"Wait Rook, I left my plumbers badge in the car. What will I be able to do without it?" Ben mocked.

Rook then threw Ben's badge on the ground and rode over it, before leaving. Deciding that was enough I transformed, went invisible and flew into Rook's car. We waited close to Ben before we followed him from afar. Through it all we didn't speak a word. My eyes were like a hawk on its prey. After his fight Ben was subdued and taken to the 'evil' guy's lair. Turned out his name was Kyhber the Huntsman. We followed behind. When the time was right Rook took all the glory and fired a shockwave at Kyhber. I drew out both my swords.

"That took you long enough! I had to wait till this guy told us his whole life's story before you decided to come."

Kyhber stood up after Rook cuffed him. He didn't look all too pleased and a little bit shocked.

"Impossible! A good huntsman never leaves his tracks behind. How did you find my ship?" he asked.

"Well he followed my plumbers badge of course," Ben said.

"But…"

"Oh you mean this can I crushed," Rook said holding it out.

"Yep the whole fight was staged so we could get you to put down your guard," Ben said proudly.

"Wait… That was an act?" Rook asked.

"So you mean everything you said about you having to save me was real?" Ben yelled at Rook.

"What did I have to do just now?" Rook asked back smartly.

"This was the plan!" Ben yelled before looking at me suspiciously, "Don't tell me you didn't act either."

"Actually I was acting…" I said clearly not seeing an end to this conversation.

"Well to be honest…" Skulker… sorry Kyhber started talking before Ben cut him of.

"Shut it skull face!" Ben ordered clearly annoyed at Rook.

"That is no way to be talking to the greatest huntsman in the galaxy," Kyhber said angrily.

I snorted. The amount of similarities Kyhber had with Skulker was preposterous. The man was exactly like him expect he didn't scream all the time and he had an odd English accent. Hell, both of them had the skull theme going for them! I swear if Skulker had a ghost dog I might have suspected him to be the ghost of Kyhber that came from the future.

"Dude, you aren't even the greatest huntsman in this room. You don't recognise a trap when you see one?" Ben mocked at Kyhber.

"Apparently, neither do you," he commented before whistling for his dog.

I turned too late as his dog turned into a large Crabdozer and hit me onto the wall. I smacked my head onto the wall and nearly got knocked out. I looked around and with blurry eyes and noticed that Kyhber had kicked Rook into a trap. I transformed into my ghost half when Kyhber pulled out a Taser and shot it at me. The shockwaves sent down my body made me collapse as I diverted my attention to keeping my body stabilised.

"I believe the human expression is playing possum," Kyhber commented.

"And I believe the Ben expression is 'hero time'!" he said before going for his omnitrix.

"Wait, Ben!" I screamed out fearing he was going to choose the wrong alien.

"Remember the natural predator for a crabdozer is a pyronite! So you do not want to turn into heatblast!" Rook called out for me as I found it difficult to talk.

"Right… so if this omnitrix always gives me what I don't want then I'll just choose heatblast and not get him," Ben reasoned reasonably.

I watched as Ben was swallowed and spat back out. His sarcastic comments were hard to hear now that my body was trying its best to get over the never ending supply of electricity this rope around me was providing. I hated how Kyhber actually planned ahead against me. His contingency plans hit the spot… every spot in my body painfully to be precise.

I gasped as I noticed my legs were turning into goo. The image of Dani dying in my arms haunted me as I saw myself. Tears threatened to spill but all my body managed to produce was a twitch here and there as I lay helplessly unable to free myself.

"Danny are you going to be alright?" Rook called out.

"I-I'm de-stabilising…" I groaned in pain.

My eyesight became blurry but I knew the tide had turned on the fight. Rook had been freed and they had taken the rope of my body. I coughed out some ectoplasmic blood and tried to catch my breath.

"So you don't think I can survive on my own now?" Ben asked as Armodrillo.

"I suppose you are safe in your current alien form as long as the dog doesn't turn into…" Rook answered before the alien dog transformed into a Slamworm conveniently, "that."

I stayed in Rooks arms trying to keep my body intact when the Slamworm jumped onto Ben and drove him to through the wall. I groaned in pain as Rook placed me in the corner of the room. I felt so damn useless.

"Stay here. You aren't in any condition to fight," Rook ordered.

Rook took out his plumbers badge as Ben communicated with him.

"Take out Kyhber. He uses some sort of whistle to control his dog," Ben ordered.

Rook and I noticed he had gone, "Where did he go?" Rook asked before he heard stepping sounds on the roof.

"Stay here!" Rook ordered again before he left.

I grunted. As if I was just going to stay put, as my partners risked their lives fighting the enemy. I stood up hoping my legs wouldn't give way. I quickly transformed back into my human half after I made sure my ghost half stopped destabilising. I ran up the stairs shakily to see Rook get kicked to the floor with Kyhber going to slash him with a sword.

I ran in just in time blocking Kyhber with dual swords. I slashed at him with my swords after a brief power struggle. My strength wasn't top on the list so I managed to roll underneath him and shoot him with my gun. He dropped to the ground obviously in pain as the dart shocked him.

"Rook what's going on in there?!" Ben demanded from his call.

"I am commandeering this vehicle under section B book 6 under intergalactic plumber code," Rook answered seriously as I tied up Kyhber.

"This is not time for that! Find the whistle!" Ben yelled in distress.

I was taken by surprise by Kyhber who shot Rook and I with gooey yellow substance that stuck us in place. Kyhber whistled again obviously changing his dog.

"The huntsman has no whistle… unless the huntsman is the whistle!" Rook said like he just understood something.

I groaned as the ship tossed and turned as Humungousaurfought against the newly turned Tyrannopede.

"I may lose my ship but I will not lose my prey… oh how much I want to deal the final blow!" Kyhber complained as he took the steering of his ship.

Kyhber whistled again and I watched helplessly as my body gave way from the previous stress. Ben was being ravaged by the monster but thankfully he got through to us with the plumbers badge.

"Don't worry guys I'm fine. I just need you to trust me," he said.

Kyhber wasn't looking too pleased and he was about to whistle again when he saw Ben had turned into a grey matter. Thankfully Rook had the strength to fight Kyhber but shooting back the yellow substance at his mouth. I watched on unable to move as Rook fought against Kyhber. Ben swooped in, in his Necrofriggian 'bigchill' form. He quickly froze Kyhber and unstuck us.

"That's twice that I saved your but today Rook… but who's counting- oh that's right I am. 1,2," he said looking at Rook before the ship shook, "better make that three he added before he froze the wall around us and carried Rook and I out.

"This should finally prove without a shadow of a doubt that Ben Tennyson can survive just fine without anyone's help, thank you."

I groaned in pain as I fell unconscious. The altitude mixed with the small traces of electricity coursing through me made me shiver in a numb pain as I dozed off. The classical sound of the omnitrix turning of along with my mind did not put me at ease one bit. I just hoped we wouldn't die without me being there to fly.

 **Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **Was this chapter good? OMG I'm making Danny get hurt in every corner aren't I? At least I'm not making his own parents or the GIW torture him in a counterproductive way saying it's for experiments. Admit it most of the fanfiction authors are just secretly sadists. I'm also a sadist although I don't take torturing Danny to the extremes. Message me if you think I should torture Ben once in a while as well.**

 **Am I rushing the story? Do I have grammatical issues I constantly make? Are there things annoying you about who I structure my sentences? Tell me and I will be overjoyed. I just want to improve my creative writing and that's why I write fanfiction. If no one is correcting me I will stay the same all the way through high school.**

 **Llama out~**


	9. Suicide

Special Operative: Fenton

Chapter 9

 **Hello curry-llama here!**

 **I'm not going to be updating in a while after this. I have like such a busy life currently although it is holidays. I had just gone to Hillsong conference and man was it great. Cheers to all the Young and Free-ers out there! This week I have a deadline for a cartoon in a magazine and next week I have work experience. After that I have my yearly exams** **. Don't expect any quick updates for a couple of months.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10 or any other cool thing worth mentioning. I purely write this because it is entertaining, I have no life and because I want to improve my English.**

Chapter 9- Suicide

~Later that day…

My eyes blurred open as my alarm bells kicked in. The bed sheets around me calmed me down a bit but my guard stayed up just in case. I looked around and visibly calmed down. This was still thankfully plumbers' headquarters. Ben and Rook walked in with food and looked half cheerful and half worried.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok now? Are you going to faint again? Is there lasting effects?" Ben asked as he pulled my arms up and inspected every corner of my body.

I pushed him away and rubbed my temples. I was fine until he came and gave me a headache but I wasn't going to say that out loud. I turned to Rook to help me take Ben of but he didn't. I felt a smack across my head as another headache set in.

"What was that for?" I asked looking at Rook.

"That was for fighting when I told you not to," he growled.

"I wasn't just going to sit down and do nothing," I said looking away, unable to make eye contact because I disobeyed a senior.

I saw Ben shove some chilly fries onto my lap. I eyed it hungrily as my stomach grumbled. I then realised that it must be night because Ben never buys chilly fries in any other time of the day. I took it without complaining and ate it.

"So what happened to Skulker?" I asked.

"I have no clue but I'm guessing his dog saved him," Ben replied.

"So aren't you going to go after him?" I asked.

"Nope I'm going to let him come to me." Ben said casually.

I shook my head in amusement, "One day that attitude of yours is going to get you in a world of trouble," I said letting lose a smile.

Only Ben could ever be so calm in the face of adversary. I wondered if I could when the time came for it. No! I wasn't Ben. He has his ways of doing things and I have mine. The problems with the ghosts still exist and I wasn't going to just wait for it to come to me.

"Hey Danny dude are you ok?" Rook asked in his awkward slang.

"Yeah… I just need some real food. I only ever eat once in a say so it might as well be substantial," I said looking at the fries.

"Hey! You're practically insulting my diet," Ben groaned.

"Yeah well I wouldn't be surprised if the great Ben Tennyson was finally defeated by cholesterol to his grave," I joked before being punched in the arm albeit playfully.

"Are you feeling alright enough to walk now?" Rook asked me.

"Yeah, the effects of being electrocuted don't last more than a few hours. Don't ask how I know," I replied before getting out of bed and stretching my legs.

"Well Rook and I are going to watch a movie. Want to come?" Ben asked.

"No thanks I have things to do," I said thinking of my other mission I had neglected the whole day.

"What is it? Do you need help?" Rook asked.

"Nah, it's just a bunch of file work I have to do for Magister Tennyson," I half-lied.

With that said I put on my mask and walked out. I loved the way people looked at me slightly scared when they saw my mask. It looked exactly like the ones hanging from the creative arts theatres. It also reminded me of the childish name I had given myself. Phantom… I had long dropped that name when the ghost hunting agency came in. ghosts still fought me every now and then and I had to fight most of the really bad ghosts but they had always backed me up… although they tried to kill me while they were at it.

The name I had thought up for myself was pretty childish but it sounded kind of catchy. Danny Phantom sounded much cooler than Special Op Fenton for sure but I had dropped my previous alias on purpose. There was no Phantom anymore. I was a plumber and I was going to use my family name proudly.

I made my way to Magister Tennyson's office room as I took out a couple of files. If what he said was right then some Anodite should be showing up anytime soon to help open the door to ledger domain. I knocked on the door and walked into his quarters. The smell of exotic food lingered in the air. Everything about Magister Tennyson screamed a guy on a holiday. The clothes he wore looked like he was taking a joy trip to Hawaii and he always looked happy or hungry. The man didn't look professional at all but when it came down to it he was a respected veteran who rose the ranks even though he didn't have special ops training.

"Ah, Danny how is it going?" he asked me while cooking some sort of stew.

"Well I was nearly turned into ectoplasmic sludge by one of your grandson's new enemy. Other than that ordeal I'm fine."

"All part of the experience right?" he said jovially.

I laughed, "I'm sure it is sir."

"Do you want some?" he asked me placing a scoop of the dish in a plate.

"Is it humanely possible for a human to digest it?" I asked.

"If it wasn't would I be making it?" he retorted.

"I think I'll have that over the chilly fires Ben brought me. Tell him to eat healthier unless he wants to be a fat old man when he's older," I suggested to my senior.

He handed me a plate and laughed. I smiled slightly under the mask. Magister Tennyson looked at me and his happy face turned into a frown. Frowns did not suit this old man's face. Thelaugh lines on his face were predominant and although I knew there were plenty of times in his life where he couldn't laugh it just didn't suit him. Magister Coronach was like a father figure, but Magister Tennyson was the closest person who represented a grandpa. It was like looking at a generally happy grandpa who looked angry for some reason. It just didn't suit him.

"You know I thought that mask would at least give you some sort of your old identity back… Well your ghost identity but it hasn't. It makes you look creepy," he said making me nearly fall out of my chair.

For a second I thought he was making that kind of a face because something bad was happening. I managed to not fall of my chair and gain my composure again. I let out a small breath and gained my posture before I decided to scold him.

"Please sir, can you not do that again. You got me thinking something bad was about to happen," I sighed.

"You know what you need Danny? You need to let lose for a while and not think the worst of everything. Maybe be like Ben without his brashness for a while," he suggested.

"You know an old friend said the same thing to me. You're proud of him aren't you sir?" I said slightly jealous he didn't feel that way about me.

"Yes. He's grown so much from when he was 10. I'm just glad all that fame hasn't gotten to his head as much as it had other child celebrities," he said with proud eyes.

I nodded and for a split second I imagined my parent's proud eyes on me. I imagined them telling me how much they were proud of me and then hugging me while we ate food with Jazz. I imagined the perfect family I never had; family where everyone was together. I wished that I had taken the time to go down with mom and dad while they did their experiments just to help them although they didn't want me to. I wished I had forced my way in and spent that one second more with them.

"Yes I remembered why I came here. That Anodite you were speaking of should be arriving here by today right?" I asked slightly impatient.

"Yes she is. What do you plan to do with the situation anyway?" Max asked.

"Whoever is controlling Ledger domain hopefully knows nothing about our activities, because I'm keeping a low profile as Ben and Rook's partner but if they do then I'm in all honesty screwed. The best course of action is to infiltrate with agent A and assess the variables inside."

"Good to know you have it all figured out," Magister Tennyson said getting back to his food.

"I could only wish sir. The way things are going we have nearly no important intel on what's going on inside Ledger domain. The effects the domain could have on me whether I am in ghost form or human form is also an unknown variable. I would like to keep my body from exploding or from losing my sanity," I sighed.

"What's a mission without risks right?" Magister Tennyson said calmly.

"For a first mission you sure did give me something important," I added sipping on the soup.

"It's all part of your particular job. Rook has it easy partnering with Ben," Magister Tennyson admitted.

I nodded my head in acceptance. Rook was essentially assigned to have Ben's back at all times. I was just a temporary back up in case of extra help. My real job was infiltration, espionage and stealth. I had the job of researching and eliminating threats to the intergalactic code before it became too serious. My work could stop wars, put an end to serious power struggles and potentially help save a whole planet.

Once I had finished my meal and my ponderings I quickly took my mask and put it on. The false sense of security rushed through my body. It almost was like hiding in a past. I put on the face of someone I truly was; not a ghost or a human but a Phantom. Magister Tennyson sure did put thought into my special ops uniform although he didn't seem too happy about it now.

"You know I'm beginning to regret custom making you that mask. It's almost like you hide behind it," he said slightly frustrated.

"What can I say? I just love freaking people out when I walk by with the creepy soulless smile on the mask staring deep into their very souls," I joked.

"Yes I'm sure you do. Just don't' go making everyone wet their pants. Plumber grade uniform is quite hard to get off when wet inside. It's going to stink up the base," he laughed.

"I will keep that in mind sir. Call me when the Anodite arrives," I said before preparing to leave.

The door suddenly opened revealing an old woman who I just knew was an Anodite. I was slightly happy I didn't have to wait the whole day.

"No need to wait I'm already here," she said before walking in.

"Verdona this is Danny. Danny this is Verdona," Magister Tennyson introduced.

I carefully took her hand and forced my inner ghost to calm down. I didn't trust myself around this lady and I saw in her eyes that she didn't trust me either. Everything primal inside me screamed to consume her and become stronger. I forced it down with as much will power as I could muster.

"What were you thinking Max? This child holds ectoplasm in him," she said angrily.

"Sir, forgive me if I am speaking out of place but hadn't you told her?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Well I thought it might change her mind and I am sure you can control yourself Danny. If you are to go into Ledger domain then meeting an Anodite and having control is a must."

"Yes sir." I said straitening up.

"This does not excuse you holding the truth from me," Verdona scolded Magister Tennyson.

"I am sorry Verdona but could I talk to you about this later. Danny I need you to go get Agent A here," Magister Tennyson ordered.

"Yes sir!" I said before leaving.

Something was going on. Something even Magister Tennyson was hiding from me. I didn't like what was going on but I knew he was probably hiding it for a good reason.

~With Magister Tennyson…

I sighed at Verdona. Her temper was soaring through the roof once Danny had left. Her calm posture denied the very killing intent she was sending at me with her eyes. She had good reason to hat em. I was a selfish person and deep down I knew the mission I was sending Danny on was suicidal. To only have one other member on the team who was as unprofessional as Ben was not a good idea. I just hoped that what the Agency said about A was true.

"Look Verdona, I am doing this mission for Gwen," I finally said.

"Is this the Sector 32 Protocol 9 issue?"

"Yes it is. I might be being selfish in asking Danny to do what he is doing but I need him to do it. He is the best operative our section of the galaxy has no matter how inexperienced he is. This job could be what can keep Gwen happy for the rest of her life," I tried reasoning.

"Max Tennyson I saw you as a bright man once but what you are doing is wrong… what I am about to do is wrong. When I open that gate I could potentially be sending a 16 year old boy to his death. I can understand why you aren't sending Rook or Ben to this infiltration and stealth mission but sending Danny isn't any better," she said angrily.

"You know you can decline any moment?" I sighed.

"Yes I know but I am selfish as well. Gwen has the spark and I will not let some spirits made out of ectoplasm ruin her life. However I refuse to help once I open the door to Ledger domain. I refuse to help in something that could potentially send a child to his death because of my selfishness."

I sighed. Deep down inside I knew what I was doing was wrong. I told Danny that he would have to go along with the unknown variables as he goes but I knew the variables were extremely dangerous and life threatening. The effect mana could have on him during his trip there could possibly cause an explosion releasing as much energy as a star in its death. This explosion would destroy the perpetuator and the threats. The alternative theory would be Danny maintaining his sanity in his human form so he could complete his reconnaissance mission and come with enough information for the Plumbers to defeat the perpetuator.

I knew very well that sending an operative on a mission this dangerous to his body, knowing the variables, was actually allowed. It wasn't recommended but it was still allowed. The special operatives took most of the dangerous missions if not all of them. Ben was one of the few exceptions. Heroes in different planets tend to find different ways in getting themselves in trouble. However this was different. I was known as a Magister who didn't take casualties from my side knowingly. People thought I was the kind of guy that would send others in only if the probability of surviving was higher than the chance of death. To send an operative his age into a suicide mission was allowed but only the most ruthless Megastars ever did so.

What I was about to send Danny into could potentially ruin my reputation and respect. It was looked down upon to even give a mission like this to any subordinate. Even worse than a ruined reputation was how much I knew I would loathe myself if Danny ever died in this mission. I had sent his parents on the mission that finally ended their lives and now I would be sending their son. I knew that if I ever died their souls would be haunting me for eternity for doing this to their own son. I was doing it all for Gwen though.

"I will open the gate Max but I want you to know I have already read Danny's files. I know you sent his parents on the mission that ended their lives although you didn't know the risks back then. That was their fate but this is different. He has a high chance of ceasing to exist. I'm asking you again are you willing to live with yourself if he dies?" Verdona asked seriously.

"Yes."

~With Danny and A….

"So we are going to Ledger domain… man this is like a suicide mission. What if you like explode dude?"

"I touched an Anodite's hand and I managed to stay sane in human form. I'm sure Magister Tennyson wouldn't send me on a mission like this if thought I was going to explode…" I reasoned.

"Dude, you never, ever, ever trust your boss! Those people are practically put there to kill you or at least they were to me. They sent me against Fright Knight without a squad because they wanted me gone."

I remembered the time I had fought with Dash and ended up taking the sword out of the pumpkin to win. Memories flashed as I remembered fighting Fright Knight with Vlad and saving… wait had I saved A before?!

"You were the guy I saved that day!

"You finally remember. I was the one who begged the agency to help you all those times. Dude I owe you my life."

I looked at the ground blushing in shame and embarrassment. I had totally been a dick to the one guy who had helped me this whole time. I thanked the lord that I had a mask on or he would see my face. Now that I thought about it he hadn't once seen my face. I looked at him and decided he deserved my respect. I took of my mask and smiled the most genuine smile I probably had smiled in years.

"Thankyou partner," I grinned.

He smiled as well showing his happy face. It was as bright as ever. This guy was a total idiot who just couldn't get angry at anybody. Fighting Fright Knight without a team and not quitting his job in anger showed how much of an innocent, jovial idiot he was.

"Although I cannot help but sympathise with your Boss. I mean if I had such an annoying employee I would probably try to kill him as well," I joked shrugging my shoulders.

"Hey! I take offence to that. No matter how hard they try I'll just get back up and protect more people! You watch me and you will come out of this situation alive and then we can laugh at your boss for not killing us!"

"Why do you keep thinking Magister Tennyson is sending us on a suicide mission? I'm sure he knows that I would be fine. It's not like he is going to send me on a mission with high probability of death when it's my first one!"

"Chill dude… I'm sure he isn't like my boss's. Happy?" he asked.

I put my mask back on as we reached Magister Tennyson's office. I knocked before opening up. It seemed Verdona had already opened up the gate. I forgot about the alien and my senior standing next to the portal as I was entranced by the door. The amount of mana spilling out was extraordinary.

"Come on partner. The gate is finally open…"

And then we walked in…

 **PLOT THICKENS! The next few chapters are going to be focused on the mystery mission where Danny is trying to find out who is controlling all those ghosts in the Ledger Domain!**

 _ **Why is gandpa Max so intent on helping Gwen out of something. The answer lies in one of the sentences in the previous chapter!**_

 _ **Who is the mystery ghost who is controlling all the other ghosts in Ledger domain and how is he keeping them from exploding from the energy build up? The answer for this also lies in one of the previous chapters! He's mentioned in a very emotional chapter!**_

 _ **Is Danny going to survive? Will Kalvin survive (agent A)? Tune into the next episode of Special Operative: Fenton!**_

 **7 reviews other than myself! 3 to go for that cover picture I promised. I am also promising that I will draw it through the work experience and studying because it's a reward for improving on my story and reviewing how good or bad it is. Remember I'm doing this to improve my English so I want reviews more than I want followers or favourites.**

 **I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed! From the comments it seems my writing isn't too bad. The story is going to come to a conclusion soon and then I have to think up a story for arc 2!**


	10. A Broken Mask

Special Operative: Fenton

Chapter 10

* * *

 **Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **We are nearing the ending of this arc. Is everything heating up? If anyone has guessed who the main antagonist for Danny is then post it. He is mentioned in the story itself so it won't be that hard to find. I recommend you read the chapters from after Max gives Danny the mission. There are clues everywhere as to what is happening.**

 **My chapters are getting shorter because I want to keep the suspense. I love suspense. When I read a fanfiction I love it when I'm on the edge of my seat and hopefully this is one of those stories. Tell me what I am doing wrong and what I am doing right and review.**

 **2 more to go until cover picture! Thank you to DanilleFenton who reviews all the time. Love u! I just love to know what readers think. I think I'll have Jazz study in Gwen's school just for you DannielFenton!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 ***sigh* I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10. I don't own jack-shit… are you happy now stupid rules!?**

* * *

Chapter 10

A Broken Mask

* * *

~Inside Ledger domain…

Everything looked so desolate… and so damn purple. It was like a weird magical copy of the ghost zone except it didn't have that green hue to make me feel at home. The colour itself looked quite eerie and menacing. My inner ghost core tingled with energy. I found myself not being able to stop letting in some mana from my human body. The makeup of a human body and the one of the inhabitants of the Ledger domain were similar and as such it was very hard not to let the mana in.

This however presented a problem. It left me with a ticking bomb inside of me. My instincts screamed for me to run through the gate again. It screamed for me to go back to the human realm and travel to the ghost zone. I found my mind being clouded as I panted for air. Everything was going blurry and the mana was taking over! How had it escalated so quickly? Was I going to die?

It all stopped…

The warmth around my shoulder pulled me back to reality. Kalvin was hugging me from behind. I slowly calmed down my breath as I wiped the beads of sweat going down my face after taking of my mask. I felt so much stronger! I had to calm my ghost down though. If it weren't for A then I would have been subdued by my most primal nature.

"T-thanks… Just punch me on the face next time," I ordered.

"Nah, I can't do that to a cutie like you," he smiled.

"I'm like 16 already Agent A. I am not a cutie anymore."

"Really, you're pretty short for a 16 year old?" he chided much to my annoyance.

"I just haven't hit my growth spurt ye- wait why am I explaining this to you?" I growled before proceeding to look around.

Thankfully there weren't any other ghosts around or any inhabitants of the Ledger domain. My mission wasn't to converse with anyone. I was meant to sneak in with Kalvin and find the main base of operations before gaining valuable Intel and running back home. I had no idea how long it would take but it seemed I would need to come and go through Ledger domain multiple times to stay sane.

"We have no time. I'll tell you if my ghost sense alerts me. Are you an infiltration specialist?" I asked.

"We don't have those in the Agency but I'm the sneakiest of the bunch. How do you think I survived all this time?" he said smugly.

"As I said we have limited time so we better get moving. Keep a low profile and if anything bad happens I want you to run whether or not I am with you." I ordered.

We made our way and horrible images of failure weaved through my head constantly. I worried that I would lose my sanity that I would explode in misery and pain just like the other ghosts and worst of all that Kalvin would be captured. I wasn't happy that Kalvin even came along to be honest. A ghost who could get his hands on an Agency member was a horrible sight indeed. Ghosts hated them with a passion more than they did for Danny Phantom. I fought when bad things came my way but they looked for the fight.

I decided to keep my mind trained on the mission and to focus with all my might. I realised that if I wasn't thinking of the mana around me then it would take it longer to fill up my core. My ice core in itself was pretty strong and definitely stronger than most ghost cores but I could only hope it was enough. The more we walked in the more green the atmosphere had become. We proceeded with maximum precaution but my mind was getting hazier all the more. This was dangerous.

"… Agent A… I'm finding it quite difficult to move or breathe the further we entre. I don't know if we should proceed," I coughed.

I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. You'd think that when the atmosphere turned green it would mean ectoplasm and that would make the trip easier. I thought so as well until the mana stopped flowing into me and instead I felt the reaches of a far greater and much more suffocating power. It pulled and tugged at my soul just as much if not greater than the atmospheric mana. It almost felt like that time with Freakshow…

"We have to leave now!" I loudly whispered as things became clearer.

~With Kalvin…

I knew something wrong was going on with Danny. I didn't need to question his instincts on this matter and I wholly trusted him. So when his voice wavered I knew there was something really wrong going on here. My human instincts did not help make clear the matter at hand but I knew I had to listen to him. His voice compelled me to believe him. So I took his hands and made a dash for it.

As we ran thunder boomed from the sky as the purple and green clouds mixed together into both a frighting and a beautiful spectacle. I allowed my eyes to wander for a minute before I grabbed the half-ghost's hands and ran. Adrenaline coursed through my body as a tingle of fear went up my spine. It was the primal fear of something I didn't know but my body knew to stay away from. It seemed Danny had felt it long before me.

As I ran a large purple lightning bolt hit the ground before me. I hugged onto Danny and fell backwards. The ringing in my ears hadn't deterred my adrenaline pumped body to continue. I couldn't say the same about my partner. I couldn't see his face but his pained sounds and ragged breathing told me everything. His mask had cracked. It wasn't providing him with air anymore. It was suffocating him. I quickly took it off to reveal a sweat laced face and bright blue eyes rolling dangerously backwards.

I did what he ordered me to do. I slapped him. His eyes came back into place as he tried standing up. We didn't have the luxury of taking our time as lightning hit the ground around and at us. I hauled him up onto his feet as I ran with one arm around him. Thankfully he found his feet and was somehow getting really fast in his human form. I dared to look at him for a second and saw a purple aura surrounding him.

I didn't need to be a medical genius, an expert or even a scientist to understand what was going on. I had read some of the notes he had given me and I knew that any form of mana on a half/ghost was disastrous. Whatever he was doing was going to be affecting his body in a very bad way. We came to an abrupt stop as ghosts came up in front of us. I hadn't lost momentum sadly and I was about to crash into them. Thankfully Danny's suddenly unusually strong hands grabbed the back of my uniform and kept me still.

I said quick thanks before I got out my loaded ecto-gun and started shooting. I moved around in ease as I dodged and shot. Nothing seemed to be happening to them though. The holes I created in them sealed shut just a second later like nothing had happened. The purple aura surrounding them but not touching them seemed to be making them incredibly strong. I looked at Danny for a second and he was being ruthless. Ectoplasmic sludge lay waste in every corner he slashed his dual swords.

During that moment of distraction I was hit with a hand. Normally that wouldn't do much damage but these ghosts were powered with mana and I was flung like 10 metres. I groaned as I lay on the ground gripping my no doubt broken ribs. It was too late to move as one of Walker's mind controlled goons decided to hit me on my head with an overpowered baton. Just when I thought I was about to die Danny teleported in front of me with a ghost power I didn't think he had. He mercilessly beheaded the ghost in front of him.

Just when it seemed things were going our way a new wave of ghosts came. I paled because if I was correct these were the frost giants from within the zone. They were far stronger than Walker's minions and I couldn't imagine them being powered by mana as well. I paled as Danny froze. I didn't know what had gotten into him but this was definitely not the time to freeze.

"Danny what are you doing?!" I yelled through my wheezing.

"I-I c-can't fight t-them… t-they're my friends…" he trailed of.

I didn't move as I let the information sink in. I never thought of the ghost boy as one to make friends with ghosts. It had never crossed my mind that Danny, the ghost known for hunting other ghosts, had ghost friends. In fact the idea of ghosts having friends was unknown. Partnering up was what we expected not friendship.

We had no choice but to run further in now that the exit path had been blocked. I ignored the throbbing pain and grabbed the stunned Danny by his arms. This was not the time to be standing around waiting for death friends or no friends. I ran with broken ribs dragging around a mana powered half-ghost to the greener section of the domain that spelt trouble.

If you thought things were going our way then you must've been the world's biggest and dumbest optimist. I guess I was because I was playing the best scenario over and over again in my head.

When I finally thought we might have had a chance of escaping and hiding in Ledger domain, my hope was broken again. A new wave of ghosts had come our way. I stopped and let go of Danny and tried shooting through the raging army. My desperation grew as more and more of them flooded closer and closer our way like raging zombies with no cause other than to maul us to death.

Suddenly I felt Danny lower my gun. His face held a resigned smile like he knew he was done for. Tears threatened to spill as I faced the only partner who ever really cared about me enough to make me care back. His smile turned sad and then into a genuine one.

"Run while you can. It's an order."

I was about to protest when suddenly I felt the clone of Danny grab me tightly enough to squeeze the breath out of me. I watched as the world moved in slow-motion and a split second felt like a millennia. His legs spread as he grounded them into the floor. His arms folded behind him and his fists stayed tightly shut around his waist. I watched in awe as he took the deepest breath I had seen him take and his aura burned a bright green and purple like the sun itself.

Just a second later the air was filled with the most blood curdling scream I had ever heard…

The scream portrayed anguish, sadness and despair itself. It made me want to scream myself I heard the painful sound making my most inner soul tremor with the misery it displayed. During this whole time I hadn't noticed that Danny's clone had shielded my ears from the burnt force of it all. I had the split second to look around as I was flown away by the clone. Most of the smaller ghosts had turned into ectoplasmic sludge and only the stronger ones stayed intact but all where lying unconscious.

I saw my partner in the midst of it all as he fell to the knees and lost all of his power. I kicked and screamed in the arms of his clone that was also weak. I had to get back to him. He was using the last of his power to get me out alive like the idiot he was! Finally the world went blank as the clone knocked me out.

~With Danny…

I directed the last of my power to getting my clone enough power to leave. The other half was keeping the mana out of me as I repaired the damage it did to my system. This whole time the presence of something scary came closer and closer. I cursed as it had to happen at my weakest moment… not that I expected to defeat whoever it was even at my strongest…

I panted and continued my concentration although everything ghostly about me screamed for me to run away. This was the presence of someone I could not hope to match up with even in my most glorious moment. Finally the moment I dreaded came and I felt that very presence land in front of me just a couple of meters away. I dare not lose my concentration until I felt like Kalvin was somewhere safe where I could hide him. After a few seconds I felt my clone explode and I sagged to the ground in pants. I knew I just lost half of my ectoplasmic mass right there. The mana had taken its effect on the clone. Kalvin was safe but I still continued to shiver in fear of the presence in front of me.

"That was both a beautiful and disgusting spectacle. It's sad that so many of those poor ghosts were killed for good this time… Why do you not look at my face Daniel?"

I laughed a bitter laugh to cover up my fear as I looked at the monster in front of me. I could feel his aura radiating like an inferno threatening to burn everything in its path. I held in a shiver as I forced a brave front against this unknown enemy.

"So you're the one controlling all these ghosts… who exactly are you?" I asked.

He cackled manically. There was both sorrow and joy in that laugh and nothing else that I could discern could match up to why. What irked me were the clothes he wore. It wasn't a suit but a plain top and denim jeans. His brown hair lay in the most generic hairstyle I had ever seen. Nothing about him screamed stuck-up or arrogant like Vlad had been. No… this ghost looked almost like he was humble and like he was just some random decent guy. Nothing about him screamed evil. He wasn't like any other ghost I had ever seen. It was like he didn't have a strong obsession but he was still strong. It didn't make any sense essentially.

"After all you've researched I'm surprised you hadn't come across me. You either don't remember or your parents didn't record my torture. Which one is it?"

The world stopped for a second as I realised who it was, "Z…"

"I'm glad you remember me. So I'm guessing that they actually did record my torture. Sometimes I dream about doing what they did to me to them but I'm guessing killing their son didn't stop their evil ways."

"Don't talk about them like that! They hadn't killed me!" I yelled.

"I'm sure they did because although they were bright scientists I'm sure they were a bit dim at times. Just because they had the knowledge doesn't mean they had the skill. Well they had a bit of skill considering they turned their own son into one of the 'monsters' they dissected and tortured for a living."

I didn't reply to that. Z was trying to agitate me. He was trying to push the buttons in me to make me scream in rage and agony so he could prove some sort of point. Through all this I never once felt some sort of ill intent towards me. Logical reasoning told me he wanted revenge and what better way to torture the son of the people who tortured him? My mind however was telling me he wanted something else… something less brutal and evil.

"W-Why are you doing this? I know you aren't doing it to get back at my parents… so why?"

For a second I saw his face soften as a hidden caring nature presented itself. I was entranced by the look. The man almost reminded me of what a father would look like after looking at his son. When he finally answered my heart leaped a mile.

"It's because you are like me."

I paused and let it sink in. Hope fluttered across my heart. The hope I had held onto for a creature like me was right in front of me. Was he half-ghost as well? I didn't need to ask for him to give me the answer.

"Yes Daniel, I am just like you and you are just like me although we were born in different situations. Unlike Vlad whom I am aware of, we are the true half-ghosts. He was imperfect due the circumstances he was formed in and although he has a human body he predominantly ghost. I was originally fully dead until I gained a living body. Now I can switch between the two and retain a human level of thinking while I'm still dead. We are the fine line in-between life and death.

Join me Daniel. Your parents' experiments have made me immune to mana and I can protect you in Ledger domain. You can live with one of your kind or you can go back into that tainted world that kills the spirits of the dead in brutal ways. Join me and we can wipe out human filth forever."

My spirits rose only to be broken by his words. In the end he was just like Vlad. He was leaning into the darkness and welcoming it as his home. I could understand why he wanted to destroy humanity after what he had been through but he had forgotten the light. He had forgotten the people who hadn't been tainted by the darkness of the cosmos. People like Rook, Danny, Jazz and Kalvin… people who were still alive in their souls. Those were the people I wished to protect just like my parents had.

"I'm sorry I cannot Z but I am glad to meet someone like me… I just wished it could have been under different circumstances."

The smile left his face to leave a resigned but determined sadness etched into his features. I pondered about how a man could turn my world upside down in just a minute of meeting him.

"I am sorry as well."

Tears spilt out of my eyes as hope of meeting someone like me crumbled. I could not truly have a relationship with Z because we sought different things. He had threatened to kill everything I still held dear. I waited for the final blow but none came. I looked up to see a purple light engulf me as my energy drained… Slowly my eyes closed and I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

 **Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **Is the plot getting interesting? Isn't anyone glad I blew Danny up like the other ghosts usually do when they come in contact with mana? Actually I only blew up one of his clones but if you think about it that clone has Danny's ectoplasm and that means Danny lost like half of himself saving Kalvin.**

 **Should I kill Kalvin? I'm leaning more to no because I love my OC. He's not going to be a main part of the next few arcs though. He will team up with Danny when Danny gets other solo missions involving ghosts and government agencies! Oops did I say too much?**

 **Z IS THE EVIL GUY! Technically he isn't evil just extremely messed up but that can be debated. I mean if you were tortured for years by a couple of mad scientists not caring about your well-being then I would be surprised if you didn't go koo-koo.**

 **I feel depressed because I broke Danny's mask. It actually symbolises something. If anyone can guess what I'll give them a candy… jks. Unless you want to tell me your address so I can post a candy to you and even then you shouldn't.**

 **It's nearing the finale! I'm so excited to write more but life keeps getting in my way. Pray for me so I can write more! I promise to give you more Ben and Rook later!**

 **2 more reviews until cover picture!**

 **Llama out~**


	11. A Steak Through The Heart

Special Operative: Fenton

* * *

Chapter 11

 **Hello curry-llama here!**

 **Hurrah! We have 10 reviews now! I will draw the cover picture I had promised you since like the start of all of this. Remember to review and special thanks to DanielleFenton who has been reviewing constantly. Give me ideas for arc two!**

 **Things have been heating up in the story! I am so excited to finish this arc with an explosion of a power level definitely over 9000!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Curry-llama doesn't own anything…**

Chapter 11- A Steak Through the heart

* * *

~With Kalvin…

I woke up far away just as the Danny clone put me down panting. I groaned at the strain on my ribs but I made no move to stand up. The adrenaline rush had left leaving me feeling the full force of the pain I had to deal with.

I liked to think of myself as a reasonable guy and my head was telling me right now chasing after the Danny clone was pointless. I saw his panting figure and I knew that although he was a clone that he was still Danny. To see him in such pain as the mana overtook his core made me want to help out somehow.

"Danny…"

"D-*cough* don't try to s-save me… nor my other me. I-I need you to go back-tell them about w-what happened *cough*. The perpetuator is Z… A file in cabinet 7 will tell you the rest…"

"Danny I'm so sorry…" I wheezed.

He clutched his chest and made a pained expression. I knew he was going to explode now. From what I had read mana was life energy and ectoplasm was dead energy. Merging the two was like merging matter and anti-matter. The effects weren't good.

I saw the tears stream through clone Danny's face for a split second before he turned away. I knew he didn't like anyone seeing his weak side. The mask was always there to protect him but now it was broken. He quickly flew away and I waited in silence… the deafening silence.

When the sky burned a bright yellow amongst the green and the purple I knew he was gone. For a ghost to lose a clone was like a human losing a limb. The ectoplasm didn't come back for at least a few months. I didn't know the effect it could have on his human half and that's what scared me.

"I-I'm so sorry… so useless."

The yellow dimmed leaving the purple and slightly green sky to fight against each other. None mixed no matter how much it tried. It always stayed separate like it should be. The real Danny was probably dead and I had absolutely no strength to get up and walk a few miles to reach the gate. Our Plumbers badges were taken away because of the disruption the mana caused to the signals. I had no form of communication unless I happened to find some friends who happened to be friendly enough to help me.

"No one here… what do I do?" I mumbled.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. I cursed myself for speaking. Knowing my luck they were probably some ghosts out to kill me. I hid deeper into the rock as the overly large footsteps drew closer… footsteps? Ghosts hardly walked even though they could and even then it was as silent as a mouse.

I flinched when a large stone like monster poked his head from behind me spotting me easily. The monster grunted before calmly walking my way. I groaned and backed up further while it touched me for a second.

"This one is human. You all can come out!" it called.

I looked at it puzzled. What did it mean by that? Was it going to eat me? Sometimes I wish I had the strength in me to do something. Right now I hardly had the strength to move. So I watched the monsters with caution.

"Are you with that half dead filth?" it asked me.

"Danny… you know him?" I asked slightly afraid that by knowing him I just signed my death warrant.

"Danny? No I speak of the one who calls himself Z."

"No… I have heard of him. We came to investigate him because the Agency and the Plumbers ordered us to. Please you have to help me! I don't know if he has already killed Danny."

"This is good. If the plumbers are in on this then we can surely fight back against Z," said another rock creature.

"Fight back?" I asked.

"Yes don't you know? That half-dead filth has somehow been able to control both mana and ectoplasm. He is currently sucking the rest of our brethren dry. I do not know what he plans to with all that power but his apparent hate for humanity is obvious. We want you to contact the plumbers to get their help."

"I can't communicate with them from within the domain." I sighed.

"Then all is lost. We cannot open a door from within without alarming Z."

They were about to leave me when I realised something, "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"The gate! We had opened one from the human realm before! My partner said it was in the darkest reaches of the domain!"

They all seemed interested now but for some reason not happy at all. It didn't make sense. Now we could get an actual team inside to fight against Z! what was there not to be happy about.

"The darkest reaches is a large place human. It could be anywhere within that sector of Yahwahtacsip."

"Yahwahtacsip?" I asked.

"It is the name for this dimension. Did you not do your research before you entered your mission?" the rock creature asked angrily.

"Why does everyone expect me to read everything?" I asked slightly annoyed.

Suddenly I was reminded of my partner Danny and I was depressed. He was most likely dead by now considering we had been gone a long time. It broke my heart to think of it. Rage threatened to consume my rational thinking but I pulled it down. Right now I wasn't going to let Danny's sacrifice be in vain.

"I am sorry to tell you this but I am sure it is the only way to actually save your people. We have to find that gate no matter what and get help from the outside."

The looked at each other and began talking in their tongue. For a minute I waited expectantly and hoping that maybe they would say yes. Finally they turned to me with their stoned expressions (A/N did you get my pun?) and nodded.

"We will help you for a week. If we cannot find it by then we will be leaving you behind."

"Thank you," I said in relief.

I was going to deliver the message Danny sent me and I was going to get as much help as possible. We came in covert but now it was a whole other situation now. Whatever Z was doing it was against humanity and that was apparent.

~Three days later Ledger domain and 1 hour on Earth…

"You know I'm pretty sure your friend is probably dead by now."

I didn't respond. Instead I took to brooding in my little corner with chains around me. At first I just stayed tied down and didn't respond but soon I found myself secretly enjoying the crazy half-ghost's company. I knew pf course that Kalvin hadn't died yet. That crazy person was always ready for anything and we had packed rations of food and water to last a couple of weeks just encase. The problem however was the unknown severity of his injury. Mine hadn't been any good either.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked.

"I just don't need to dignify you with an answer to that. Agent A is much stronger than you think."

A little green ghost girl named Alice pranced in. I never asked for her connection to Z but they almost looked like siblings in my opinion, except one was half-alive and the other completely dead. She was the only ghost I saw in person that didn't seem to be under the control of Z. Z always seemed to be extra caring around her and me.

"Alice what brings you here?" he asked.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Danny is a meanie. He wouldn't talk to me yesterday or the day before that!" she replied childishly annoyed.

Z turned to me in mock hurt and pouted, "Why won't you talk too little Alice here?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. It was weird to see someone who wanted all the humans on the world to be destroyed, pouting. I had soon figured out that it was in Z's nature to be caring and thoughtful even to the ghosts he controlled.

"Hmm… I just don't feel like it." I answered finally.

"That's not nice," she pouted.

"So isn't killing every existing human on the planet," I mumbled slightly annoyed.

"You do realise I can still hear you right Danny?" he asked childishly.

"Do you realise that I don't care… ugh! If it wasn't for my current situation I would fight you!" I groaned.

The truth was this whole time I was tied up with ectoranium chains in the corner of Z's very own private quarters. I had to constantly stay still in the same spot as I was tormented by Alice's many questions. I soon found out that if I didn't answer them she would leave in annoyance meaning peace for me. During this whole time I couldn't absorb a single molecule of ectoplasm from the air to regenerate my ghost self, leaving me with nothing to do. So if I am angry, impatient or even raging like a girl on her PMS it is because of all the shit that's going on.

"How many times do I have to tell you Danny… what I am about to do will set all the innocent souls out there to their freedom. Without those humans out there to torment our afterlife then we can truly feel safe. Why don't you want to join me?"

I looked at him and frowned before I buried my head into my knees. I never once told him why I wouldn't join after our first encounter. Did he expect me to aid in killing Jazz, Ben, Magister Tennyson, Kalvin, and the rest of those innocent souls out there? I was not about to willingly cause the death of my last family member or any of my friends or the people of this planet I was sworn to protect.

"Not all humans are good just like not all ghosts are good. Not all humans are bad just like not all ghosts are bad. If you're going to kill everyone then you'll be killing the innocence you have sworn to protect." I said dryly.

"But here's the difference between ghosts and humans. Humans are changed by the environment around them while ghosts stay true to their inner nature. A human's innocence can be tainted in a second and that one rotten apple will spread around to the bunch."

I knew the logic in what he said. It was truly in our nature to be sinful. The world around us does indeed affect the outcome of who we truly are. Ghosts however stuck to the fine imprint their conscious left behind in their ectoplasmic coding. Z's true obsession was actually protection and caring… in a sense he was just like me but he did wrong things for all the right reasons. He was playing god by taking all those lives and determining a human's value.

"Z you are forgetting that we are half human," I replied not buying what he said.

"Indeed but I can see why you are reluctant while I am not. You were a human turned into a half ghost while I was a ghost turned into a half human. This body is not my original one yet it is still mine and part of my identity. You are leaning more to your corruptible human half while I embrace the freedom of my ghost half. Why don't you Danny?"

I was getting sick and tired of him. One moment he was joking around and somehow making me feel comfortable, and the next he is at my throat with the world's most annoying question.

"The real question is why you haven't killed me yet. I am half ghost, and I do tend to stick to one objective longer than most humans. That objective had always been to be as great as my parents were and to remember their legacy. Things started to change as I found out disturbing evidence about their… alternate activities. To be like them was to throw away my true obsession; my original obsession or at least what I imagined it to be." I replied.

"I do not understand what you mean," Z said seriously.

"I wanted to be a plumber. I wanted to save the lives of people whether they be aliens, humans and even ghosts. Becoming a special operative became my obsession because the day they died had been etched into my memory."

His face twisted in different emotions. Although he was half ghost he was also half human and that meant an intricate level of self-awareness. Essentially he was just like any other human except he had an obsession that drove him. To go through that much torture, absorb unhealthy levels of mana and have such an innocent obsession had damaged him greatly. His ghostly obsession told him to protect while his human nature craved for vengeance. He had found a way to please both his natures at once.

"Tell me what they were like," he said with a choked voice.

"They were never there for me… or my sister. They were lousy parents who couldn't even cook a meal or show up for parent teacher nights. I had to live every day constantly being bullied for being the 'crazy couples' child. My sister even went and became a psychologist to understand what was going on with them after leaving her true dream of being an actress.

Then one day I had, had enough. I followed them to see my current boss hand them a mission…"

I stopped as tears threatened to spill. Never once had I spoken to anyone about what had happened in such detail. Z deserved to know it though. He deserved to know because they had been the ones who had driven him into this madness.

"Tell me how they died!" Z shouted for the first time I had been here.

"T-they went into the military base and I followed in ghost form… turns out there had been a whole base of caged and experimented on aliens underneath who needed to be freed. Everything was going according to the plan until I noticed a sniper about to shoot them down. I revealed myself and helped the aliens escape…" tears spilled out of my eyes as the memory hit me with full force.

"We couldn't save all of them unless we held the soldiers back and we did save them all until we were surrounded. The major… he shot my dad and I was shot with an ectoranium bullet. My m-mom stayed and fought while she helped me escape to hold them of. Then they shot her to death…"

I forgot about Z as my mind wandered through that horrible time in great detail. It was like it wanted to torture me as much as possible as it played in repeat.

"How did they respond to finding out about you?" Z asked in a deadly quite voice.

"Love…"

I watched him leave silently as he shook with emotion I couldn't figure out. It was like he was bombarded with different emotions that he himself couldn't place. I sobbed once more as the images of their eyes dimming replayed. There was no ghost. Even if they were ghosts it would just have been a perverted image of them imprinted into ectoplasm. The ghost of a dead person had only ever been that in my mind.

~1 hour on earth…

"It has already been an hour… time should be much faster in ledger domain so it should be about three days. What are they doing in there for three days?" Verdona asked.

"The plan was to send a squad into check if they had been gone for 2 hours. If they don't come back by then we will automatically assume that they are in trouble and that the perpetuator behind the controlled ghost knows of our activities. Until then we presume they are gathering intel."

"So around three or four more days for them… I wonder how Danny is doing in there. Think he might have exploded yet?"

"Verdona, can we not talk about this. Look if Danny isn't here in another hour then I myself will tell Ben and Rook the full story and send them in there with a squad."

Suddenly the door flung open to reveal Magister Coronach. I knew he had just gotten the official report of the plan. It was of course given to him as he had some sort of say in Danny's missions until 3 years of field work. To say I was shocked when I was punched would be lying. I knew I deserved it.

"What on earth gave you the idea of sending a rookie like him to a mission like this?! The odds are against him and he probably already died!"

"Believe it or not Magister Coronach I had looked at all the other candidates for this mission. Although it was better for one of them to go we just didn't have the time. The seriousness of having mana and ectoplasm merge as well as the factor of time being faster inside Ledger domain was serious. The only plumber candidate with prior knowledge and the skills to undertake this mission was Special Operative Fenton. His in-depth knowledge of this situation prior to being given the mission was vital to proceed as quickly as we could."

"Don't think that I will forgive you for this if he comes back dead Magister Tennyson. Daniel Fenton was one of my most respected and skilled student but he is still a rookie even with the position. To give him a mission that could likely kill him while conveniently killing the target as well is dirty. I expected more from the plumber I had respected the most."

I looked at the retreating Magister. No doubt I would be feeling the repercussions of the matter soon if he ever told any officer. It was worth the risk though. Not only would Gwen be able to grow up here on earth there was also the fact that millions of lives would be saved whether or not Danny comes out of it alive. No one else could have possibly done the job but him. In the end the seriousness of this situation still came before Gwen and it had won. Jobs like fighting Vilgax face value were also important but things like that could be easily solved by someone like Ben.

When the DN-Aliens and Highbreed attacked under our radar it took more than just a week or so to destroy the imminent threat. Worst of all, it was done by Ben and his team who weren't even believed by the plumbers back then. The truth was that these days Earth had become a well-known target. With Maddie and Jack Fenton's death the space for another special operative had opened. Originally protocol ordered for Danny's memories to be erased, but for a child to go a whole lifetime without parental love, only to witness it at their dying moment was something even Vilgax wouldn't do. Danny had made the obvious choice of wanting to remember their love. He cherished it more than anyone could imagine.

Verdona sighed and I looked her way. I knew how much she didn't want to do this. All she wanted was to have Gwen return with her to her home planet and become a true Anodite. It irked her to know her own granddaughter chose to stay and be a human for Kevin. She learnt to respect that choice though and came to understand that her granddaughter had achieved true happiness unlike the one she left behind to live with the other Anodites.

~Five days later in Ledger domain at night and 1:10 mins on Earth…

After that day I had a talk with Z he had never spoken to me again. It was like torture to be left alone with those painful thoughts still replaying in my head. It was cruel of him to leave me alone after exposing something I had never exposed to anyone before. The ectoranium chains did nothing to help me. I was still missing a lot of my ectoplasm that had blown up along with my clone and I was worrying constantly about Kalvin's health. To say I slept would be a lie.

I used a bit of my energy to move around in these uncomfortable chains. I hadn't eaten since I came in here and although I only needed one meal a day it was having a bad effect on my already broken body. I racked my brain for some sort of way to escape but I could see no way. I had no energy. Ectoranium chains just made me weaker and there were millions of ghosts under Z's command.

The conclusion I had come to was that Magister Tennyson would assume by now that things had gone south with our mission and Z knows about our involvement. Hopefully a special squad would be sent in to help us escape. Z was another problem though… with the amount of energy he contained in himself I wondered if his body was actually able to hold any of it without tearing at him. Ectoplasm exploded for a reason and that was the amount of energy it could hold before it couldn't any longer. Z's actions were more than likely fuelled by an unhealthy amount of energy that cause his insanity than he believed.

Suddenly the door opened and I saw Z walk in. His eyes had withdrawn any hint of sympathy as if he had thrown away his obsession. This was not a good sign… for a ghost to throw away his obsession was like for it to not truly exist at all. It had confirmed that he was indeed degrading inside his head; that he was not truly the Z from before anymore…

"It is time for my plan to come into fruition. Humanity will face their redemption and you will watch until you truly understand why you need to be with me."

"Z… Don't do this. This is not you this is the mana affecting you!"

He didn't respond to me and instead used mana to keep me floating in the air as I followed him unwillingly. We walked up the stair and finally into the balcony. I gasped as I saw the number of ghosts floating below us. They all had red eyes and were all being controlled. Z looked at me and smiled a maniacal smile.

"See Danny, this is what I could accomplish because of your parents. I should thank them for opening my eyes to see the world as it truly is."

"This isn't you Z, this just isn't you!"

"You don't even know me Danny… don't worry we will have time once all of humanity is gone. We can truly become friends after this; after I open your eyes."

I looked around and noticed the remaining inhabitants of Ledger Domain all plugged to some sort of devise. It was like it was draining all the mana out of them to power the machine. I looked at Z in shock. The last thing I had expected him to do was something this horrendous.

"You're killing them Z! the mana itself is their life source! You can't take it all from them!"

"Of course I'm not. These poor creatures aren't human so why would I want to kill them? Sadly they were crucial to my plan in opening a portal big enough for my ghosts to return to earth and run rampant. After all of this is done you, Alice and I can move to a nice cosy home and spend the rest of eternity in peace."

"You're insane Z! The mana has made you insane! I'm sorry for what my parents did but you have to fight it… you're going against your obsession and that isn't healthy."

"You are currently blind to the truth Danny. The humans have clouded the truth from you for your whole life and after this you will see that I am doing this for the betterment of this world… that I am doing this for people like you."

I was sweating profusely in fear of what was to come. This wouldn't be like the invasion of Amity Park- this would be much worse. All these ghosts were 10 x stronger and faster than they were before. Innocent civilians like Jazz were going to be killed because of the monster my parents had created in one of the most innocent ghosts. I wondered for a second if this was some sort of punishment from a higher power for the atrocities my parents had committed.

Z walked over to a button and I knew it was bad instantly because it was red and big- anything red and big was bad. When he pressed the button the machine started to move and a massive purple vortex started to form. The groans of pain could be heard from the inhabitants of Ledger domain. I watched in silent horror as the worst possible outcome started to play right in front of my eyes.

* * *

 **Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **I hope you don't see grandpa max as an evil guy… I mean he did what he thought he had to do although it was a bit evil… ok maybe really evil!**

 **K is becoming a bit of a douchebag isn't he? Well the mana is making him go crazier and crazier and because he has absorbed so much he's over level 9000 crazy! The original K before he was experimented on was a really nice guy so he isn't naturally this messed up.**

 **The war is coming up next chapter and hopefully a beautiful finale!**

 **Curry-llama out~**


	12. The End Game

Special Operative: Fenton

Chapter 12

 **Hello curry-llama here!**

 **I am currently drawing the picture I promised and so far it is looking good. Thank you for reading my fiction. This is going to be the official end chapter for arc 1. I'll be updating arc 2 sometime later as I have no clue what the story is going to be. Hoping you found arc one thrilling. Tell me if you were on the edge of your seat or if I sucked at making it thrilling.**

Chapter 12- The End Game.

* * *

~Six days later Ledger domain and 1:40 mins on Earth…

I groaned as I clung onto the rock creatures' back whose name was apparently Ignaceous. At first he scolded me every time I spoke but he soon found out that I could never truly stop speaking so he answered my questions. Apparently Ledger domain had a long run of different people trying to take over it like a giant turtle who could fly to a wizard named Rex. He was a scribe and then he became a freedom fighter and then he became a scribe again until Z came back. I felt for this poor guy… I mean first there's a civil war and then someone takes over and when they finally have peace, someone decides to enslave them.

"Wait… there's something oddly purple and glowing there!" I said as my attention went onto a structure.

"That is practically everything in this dimension," deadpanned one of the stone creatures.

I realised how stupid I sounded before I tried fixing up my sentence, "What I mean is there's a structure there that isn't windy stone paths… kind of looks like the door I came in from… oh wait it is!"

All the other rock creatures found themselves too happy to be annoyed at me thankfully. I was glad too. I mean if I had to go another day with being threatened if I spoke I would've cut my own tongue of. These rock creatures were scary even when they were helping me.

We all moved to the portal as I finally got out of Ignaceous's back. I groaned as my ribs hurt but I ignored the pain. Quickly I wrote the necessary words to open the door and it slowly opened. When I walked into see the Anodite and Magister Tennyson waiting patiently I was relieved. They stood up immediately obviously worried about the news they were going to hear. I sat down patiently and I spoke to them about the situation. They seemed distraught and they had good reason to be.

"So I was right to call Ben in…"the old geezer said softly.

"Here I am," came the voice of Ben Tennyson himself as he entered with his partner.

"What is going on here? Why are there rock creatures from Ledger domain?" his alien partner asked.

"Sit down Ben, Rook. I need to tell you something."

They sat down and I wanted to listen in as well. Whatever was going on was important.

"I will apologise beforehand for what I have done. I originally sent Danny on a mission into Ledger domain with Agent A here to bring back intel on an imminent threat on Earth's inhabitants. The threat is now confirmed to be one of Danny's parent's experiments," Max explained.

"Wait hold on who are Danny's parents anyway?" Ben asked as I listened in hoping to gain new knowledge.

Max held out a file to the three of us. We read through the whole thing and I was feeling a bit sick. I had never thought my partner had been through so much and getting angry at Max was being easier. I glared at the man from time to time knowing he had expected Danny to die. All this time Danny had trusted him! Ben and Rook didn't know much about ectoplasm and mana so they didn't see what the problem was.

"Danny's parents were pretty messed up…" Ben admitted.

"Sadly when it came to ghosts they didn't have a conscience. However the ghost they had experimented on could likely be doing this to get back at Danny's parents. We have no clue exactly if he is alive so we want you and Rook to go in and find him."

I was just as distraught as Danny's two partners were, but I was damn angry as well. I had never felt so much rage in my life. I couldn't stop glaring at the man who had sent my friend on a mission that most likely killed him. The worry in my heart didn't leave as I imagined seeing his rotting corpse or his ghost without his conscience.

Just when I was about to walk up and hit the man the alarm bells raised.

"Warning! Warning! Global threat! Warning! Warning! Category 10! Warning! Warning!"

The whole base rose up in frenzy. People were gearing up and running everywhere while watching the screens playing out the threat of a massive ghost invasion. I was too late. I looked towards the silent rock creatures and nodded. I knew where I was needed. Quickly I ran onto one of their backs and made my way back into Ledger domain.

It was time to call back an army of my own… A giant rock army.

* * *

~With Ben and Rook…

Rook set his gun to his ghost setting. Every plumber on Earth had one because occasionally we had to deal with them as well. I was worried beyond comprehension about Danny's state. I couldn't imagine what he had gone through. Somewhere deep inside me though I believed that he was still alive… how alive that was the part I wasn't sure of.

When we headed out with Rook's Proto-TRUCK I was amazed and horrified at the same time. Ghosts were running rampant everywhere but I was guessing it was only this bad in Bellwood. It made sense to attack the place with Plumber HQ in large numbers. The real problem was how much stronger they had gotten. It was like a full scale invasion.

Rook steered the ship while I shot but soon I found myself thinking that this wasn't enough. This problem was way too big for me… unless I was Waybig!

"Rook, I'm going to be heading out! Stay in the ship, it'll be much easier for you in here than out there," I said.

"On it partner… good luck," he said smiling at me.

"Pft… Ben Tennyson doesn't need luck when he has skills," I retorted before I jumped of the plane.

I dialled my omnitrix hoping for Waybig. It would be pretty easy to stomp on all those puny ghosts… ok maybe but it would also be hard not to stomp on those puny humans.

"Come on omnitrix give me something good this time," I grumbled as I closed my eyes and slammed the watch down.

The sensation hit me as I changed. When I opened my eyes I had to let out a sigh knowing I had transformed into someone useful.

"Jetray! Thank you omnitrix," I cheered before going to kick some ghost but.

I swooped alongside Rook and started shooting the ghosts around me. They seemed much more hard to stop then the average ones I had some run ins with before. I wasn't doing any damage! It was frustrating me more and more as I continuously dodged their ecto-rays while mine did zero damage.

"Rook, why isn't Jetray doing any damage?" I asked.

"Aerophibian's cannot do damage to ghosts, Ben. A lot of things can't because they can go intangible at will. Ectoplasmic blasts and blood blossoms are their only weakness as well as a substance called ectoranium."

"What do I do then?" I asked dodging a few more ecto-blasts.

"Look up!"

"Wha-" I asked looking up to see Rook throw me an ecto-gun, "Thanks Rook!"

I caught the gun and started shooting. These ghosts were tough but with a weapon that actually worked I found myself being able to get through hordes of them. They were like zombies- really fast zombies but zombie ghosts nonetheless. The fight seemed to be going our way until a large portal appeared in the sky in a mixture of green and purple.

Everyone looked in awe and expectation at what was to come out. What I saw shocked me. A man in a trench coat came out. He didn't look evil at all but his eyes showed something different. It was more like he was insane. Suddenly another figure came out and this time it shocked me.

"Danny…"

* * *

~With Kalvin…

Thankfully this time the rock creatures knew where we were. It wouldn't take us more than a couple of minutes it seemed if they used the teleporting runes they had on them. Now that they knew the location getting to the gate won't take hours but a few seconds with the right equipment. When we reached what was believed to be Z's base of operations I was shocked. The guy didn't even decorate his evil layer!

The portal was still turned on and it burned with mana energy. There was plenty of rock creatures on the ground with tubes sticking out from their backs connected to a large devise. It looked like one of those large portal you see in movies that villains use to go invade a planet… it was exactly that. I ran up to the closest rock creature to see if he was still alive.

"Hey dude are you ok?" I asked to the groaning creature.

"Z ha-has t-taken most o-of o-our mana," he croaked in a hoarse voice.

"What will we do? Regenerating the amount of mana you have lost will take more than a few days," Ignaceous said.

I looked at the machine in thought and then at the creatures lying on the ground. I quickly traced my hands from one of their tubes all the way to the machine. It was long and winded but it was still human tech. Human tech was one of the things I could actually cope. I never had any experience with alien tech so that was out of my field but this wasn't.

"What are you doing human?" Ignaceous asked in mild frustration.

"This is totally something I can handle… if I change the maximum polarity of this machine and divert it back to the host then the problem can be fixed!" I shouted excitedly.

"Umm… what exactly do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh- I forgot you were just a scribe," with which I was answered to a rock to my head, "Ok forget I said that. What I mean is I can essentially reverse engineer it so that instead of draining their energy it will give it back to them."

The creature nodded understanding enough to let me continue in peace. I stood by the machine and started doing my job. Everything in it was pretty advanced and I could only hope my somewhat high level of skill in this field could help. Through it all I couldn't marvel at what a genius Z was to build this sort of a complicated machine.

"Are you done?" Ignaceous called out.

"Just a second," I called back before I finally pressed the end switch, "done."

I watched in waiting hope as the machine pulled the energy from the vortex in for a second. My breath was caught hoping that I hadn't made a fatal mistake when I rewired the whole thing. My life literally played before my eyes in that moment util… wait for it… it worked!

I sagged in relief as I watched the mana pump back into the golem like creatures in a fast rate. The life literally went back into them as they stood up pretty quickly. I couldn't help but wonder at how much this looked like a cartoon. But I knew if this was a cartoon I wouldn't really be the main character or would I?

All of them cheered for me for a while and Ignaceous looked at me with respect that I hadn't seen in him since the first time I had met.

"Let's go kick some dead but!" I yelled in enthusiasm.

They cheered and we all teleported to the door. It was time.

* * *

~With Danny…

I was cursing the stupid news crew who were for some reason broadcasting my face around the world. The last thing I wanted was for them to make the connection between me and Danny Phantom. Phantom was something I wished to have stayed buried in the past. It was someone who no one knew and knew no one. I was a Fenton now.

The other thing I was cursing was the fact that I probably looked like a mess in front of everyone. I usually kept my image up so as to not let anyone see me as a weakling. This was going to kill me! I growled at Z for a second knowing how futile it was. He looked at me with a knowing smile like he had expected some sort of show.

"Danny!" came a scream.

I turned my head and saw one of Ben's aliens in the far corner fighting ghosts. Z started calling all the ghosts to form around him and fight Ben and Rook. It seemed like he knew a threat when he saw one. During this whole time I wondered why he hadn't fought himself. His aura itself sent shivers down my spine and I knew he could defeat me even when I was at my strongest. Scenarios played across my mind as I thought of a way to get out of his hold. I could do nothing but watch in utter hopelessness so you could imagine my surprise when I saw Kalvin coming out with an army of rock creatures following his lead.

"We'll attack the ghosts! Get Danny away from him!" Kalvin shouted at Ben.

"That I can do!" he shouted back with a determined smile.

I couldn't help but smile myself. Ben always bought that certain assurance with him wherever he went. It was almost like I knew he was going to somehow win and somehow that always transferred to everyone he was with.

Ben flew straight at Z like he wasn't going to stop. Z smirked letting out a blinding aura that was sure to make anyone back away. I even thought Ben would back away but he didn't instead he took Z and me by surprise and crashed into him. Z's hold on me was severed as I fell to the ground. Thankfully Ben softened my landing and the chains around me broke at the impact.

I pulled quickly out of the ectoranium chains and felt like the world was taken of my shoulders. That thing was heavy as hell! Ben got up rubbing his head in pain no doubt.

"What a rush," he mumbled before he dodged a ecto-blast from Z that left a large crater.

I was shocked. If this was the power in a normal ecto-blast I wouldn't want to think of what would happen with a powered attack. The crater had blown through a whole building which had thankfully been evacuated.

"What do you expect to accomplish Ben 10? Even though you have an arsenal of aliens you are but a pathetic human! Get away from Danny!" Z yelled as the mana around him buzzed.

I groaned on the floor still not being much help. Ben was in a whole boat load of trouble. In his human form he wouldn't be able to dodge the ecto-blasts coming from Z. if it were any other ghost I wouldn't have worried but the unstable mana inside Z was tremendously destructive. Just as he was about to shoot at Ben again I ran and turned us both intangible.

Once the shot was done Ben quickly dialled his omnitrix and slammed it down quickly.

"It's hero time!"

He transformed into Armodrillo and shook the ground beneath Z. Z just started flying instead leaving Ben's attack meaningless.

"Ok… that was dumb of me. Well this calls for some quick thinking. Danny stay down in some corner!" he said quickly to me before jumping at Z in his Talpaedan form. I groaned this was not going anywhere. The most Ben could do was hold him back until Rook came and then maybe they would have stood a chance.

Think Danny, think! What would be effective against Z? He has both mana and ectoplasm and that should be giving him twice the weaknesses but it isn't. Both powers are just making him stronger and wreaking his sanity… what if I didn't have to destroy him in the literal sense? …If I was able to somehow transfer the mana from his body to the right full location.

I racked my brain for different ways I could possibly transfer that much energy. I needed a medium and I didn't have time to build a devise of that calibre before Ben would be utterly destroyed. The only thing I could think of was something very stupid, could backfire just as easily and could possibly blow up the world- but hey, it was worth a shot.

Rooks proto-TRUCK landed a safe distance away. I turned around to see Ben running around like a maniac in his Arachnichimp alien form. I face palmed wondering why he would choose such a useless alien for someone as strong as Z. Rook walked next to me and shook his head as well before he turned to me.

"We need to do something. All this fighting is getting us nowhere," he reasoned.

"I know… I have a plan and you just have to trust me on it. Distract Z and when I give the signal run my way and make him follow," I ordered.

"I hope whatever it is you are doing will work," he said before running Ben's way.

I ran to a corner store and stole- sorry borrowed some chalk. I quickly ran back to my previous position and started drawing the mana rune. It was taking time but the rune was pretty intricate and I was having trouble drawing something this complicated. I went with my extensive knowledge on the topic though and I drew exactly what I had remembered. It wasn't the hardest rune in the world but it was extremely dangerous for the circumstance I was in.

Once it was done I sat cross legged and began meditating. I calmed my mind as the mana from inside the ground started entering into my core. I felt so corrupted but I quickly calmed the warring energy down inside me.

"Anytime now would be fine Danny! We cannot last longer!" Rook called from in the communicator.

I ignored him for a few seconds as I fastened the process a bit and as I entered a state of both calm and rage. My inner being called for destruction while I maintained as much calm as my mind could conceive. It almost felt like I was pushing against the energy itself inside of me. Everything raged.

Louder

Louder

LOUDER

 **LOUDER**

 **LOUDER**

…

Silence

My eyes shot open.

"Now!"

An explosion came my way but I just stood there as the aura itself turned the large slabs of stone in front of me into rubble. The calm moment left me as the energy inside me drove a surging pain through my head. My body tingled in the moment but it felt like it was about to explode. The world was a blazing fire around me and I was the one igniting it.

With this power I could do anything!

* * *

~With Jazz…

I drove with all my might. The Fenton Assault Vehicle destroyed anything ghost like all the way to Bellwood. Everywhere was utter carnage and I was happy to say most of it was because of the vehicle I was driving. My mind didn't focus on how cool I was right now- no my mind focused on my little brother Danny. The same brother I had thought died until I received his necklace from a girl a year after he went missing. The same brother who I called a family more than anyone else in my life. I was not about to let him slip through my fingers again… not this time.

I drove and kept getting faster until I reached Bellwood. Ghosts run rampant everywhere and I ignored the orders of the people in white uniforms telling me to leave. I ignored them and kept going. No ghost was able to get away as I shot every one of them through the head. I looked around, in the alley, on the street and even in the sky to find him. Minutes passed by and I was getting frantic.

My feet spun as I looked around and everywhere calling out his name. I would not let him go this time. This time I would hold him and never let him go. We would be a family again and no one would harm him. The world raged around me until I felt a hand gentle grab my shoulder.

"Jasmine Fenton?"

I turned around to see an old man with a bionic arm carrying an ecto-machine gun. I was about to leave when I saw something in his eyes. It was like an instant feeling knowing that he knew where Danny was.

"Do you know where Danny is?" I asked suddenly.

"I can track his plumbers badge and find him although I don't think it's safe…"

"I don't care! My little brother is in danger and I know because I saw him on TV looking like shit! I don't care what anyone says I am going to save him! I can't waste time here, I'm leaving!"

"Wait!... I owe it to Danny to at least tell you. I'm tracking him right now."

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. I could find Danny now.

~With Rook…

Thankfully Ben and I were able to get out before it was too late. The rubble cleared and I was worried because that was where Danny was standing. He couldn't have possibly made it out of there alive in his condition. I was proved wrong as the dust cleared revealing a unscratched Danny. What worried me though was the way his body shook everyone once in a while as the mana surrounded him.

Was this is plan? He was going to possibly blow himself up or turn insane by doing the very thing Z had done to himself. I wanted to scream at him and tell him he was doing something stupid but my body froze at the very power he had in him. He had as much power as an Anodite.

He laughed before he looked at his hands and grinned even further. He had the look of insanity written all over his face before he frowned and the blue hue came back into his eyes. He looked at me and Ben who was currently groggily getting up. His smiled faded as the green tinge threatened to dominate for a second.

"R-Rook get Ben out of here… I am finding it hard to control myself."

"But you will explode with the energy build up that is currently happening! Please release that energy back into the earth!" I begged.

His eyes went completely blue as he stared at me with a small smile. I knew now that he had complete faith in himself. I slowly nodded and grabbed Ben who was just realising what had happened. He tugged at my wrists slowing us down from getting into cover.

"What are you doing? Danny is back there we have to help him!" Ben shouted.

"Yes I know and he knows but right now we can't do anything but get to cover," I responded.

I turned to see Magister Tennyson run our way with a girl next to him.

"Where's Danny!" the girl yelled.

"Magister Tennyson we need to go now. Danny has absorbed to much mana and he is going along with his plan."

"What exactly is that plan?" Ben asked frustrated.

"He did not say-" I answered before the girl intruded, "I don't care we need to get him out of there!"

The girl ran and no amount of me calling for her worked. I rubbed my temples in frustration and looked at Ben. He didn't look at me before he ran back. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to run with them.

* * *

~With Danny…

The world around me blazed like an inferno. I weaved through the pain as the power within me lighted the flames even more. I saw Z through it all and I wanted to rip him apart slowly. I wanted to torture him.

 _It'd be just like what my parents did to him. I wanted to be like them right? So why not torture him just like they did?_

No! That was not me! I knew that was the insanity taking over. The pain and the power and the spine tingling joy at having it all was just the effects of the mana. I had to keep my eyes on the goal. I calmed my spirit down and stood before Z who had the look of worry etched on his face.

"Why did you do that Danny? You aren't as prone as me to resisting the effects. You have to remember I was introduced to it in small doses from keeping my sanity."

"Ha ha… I can feel it taking over me already. As to why I did it; I did it because you were going to kill everyone I hold dear to me."

"Tsk, tsk. You're far too gone I cannot have you blowing up my precious planet. If you blow it up the ghost zone will crumble as well."

He jumped at me and I jumped at him as well. We were nearing the speed of sound with the fastness of our attacks. I was expending most of the mana I had just absorbed and although it was helping my mind it was not helping the fight. I knew what I had to do though.

We exchanged punches blocks and kicks as time went by slower for us. I saw an uppercut come my way as I saw the first opening in my opponent and I quickly pulled my plan to fruition. I grabbed him and twisted myself to face his back. Quickly I grabbed his head as I held his hand behind him in place. Focusing my mind on the energy inside of him I quickly drew in the mana from his body.

The power drew inside of me and mixed into my very core at an alarming rate. My mind focused on the mission as to not let the dead and live particles to mix together quicker. My body broke into a cold numbness as I felt it give way. The power surged through my veins giving me sick feeling of being god himself. I shook myself of the delusion as I reminded myself the power was getting to my head.

I looked at the unmoving and spasming body of Z. Instead of feeling the pity and regret I should of my mind could only look at him in sick glee. I wanted to tear him apart bit by bit while he was still alive. I would show him who was the most powerful if I did so.

I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up roughly. The groans coming from his half-conscious state made me feel so happy. I wanted to hear him cry for mercy as I slowly killed him. I pulled my hand back as I was about to punch his face…

"Danny!"

That voice! That was the unmistakable voice of Jazz… my sister. I ignored the cries as I looked back at the real person in front of me. I smiled as I was about to hit him. This time for sure I would make him cry in pain. I swung my hand...

"Stop!"

Jazz was standing in between me and Z. Was she real? The buzzing energy inside of me stopped for a second as I saw my sister's face so close to mine. Tears spilled in a mix of joy and sadness as I wondered if she was real.

"Jazz… no… you aren't real," I chocked.

"I'm real," she replied with a teary face as she hugged me and I felt her warmth.

The buzzing inside of me stopped for a few seconds as the pain subsided and I embraced her for the first time in years. It was the kind of calm that gave my mind enough time to discern reality to the perversion of the corrupted energy. I slowly pulled her away from me as I felt the buzzing increase and the ectoplasm and mana merged. I knew if I didn't do something soon I would be destroying the whole Earth.

"What are you doing Danny?" she asked as worry of letting me go increased.

"I am putting an end to this… hopefully. Thank you," I whispered as I quickly let out a mana barrier from me and the people I loved.

I looked at the worried faces of Ben, Rook, Magister Tennyson and Jazz as they banged on the barrier in worry. The second left and I knew I had to release the mana back somewhere before I exploded along with everyone else.

I quickly took out a chalk and drew a rune into the ground and hoped it would be mana taxing. It wasn't because of the amount of energy I had in me. I knew that I would have to release it quickly.

Buzz

The rune was done.

Buzz

I forced the portal open.

Buzz

I bit back the feeling of being invincible.

Buzz!

It was so loud!

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Jazz… Ben… Rook… Kalvin… mom and dad…

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

I forced my both my hands into the portal as I searched for my core. It was so loud and I couldn't see anything. Was I going to fail?

" _Trust in your instincts"_

Clockwork's words echoed into my mind. The feeling of my core was something I knew very well. I felt it resonating inside of me in slow, very faint thumps. I felt for the cold numbness of death that was really me as the energy of the life surrounding it was ignored.

I was closer. The cold was taking me like its own. Everything inside me felt the familiar comfort and calm of the never ending numbness. The eternal winter quietly raging in a desolate body as I lay buried within my very own being. That was who I truly was. The false pretence that the ectoplasm merging into my DNA hadn't killed me was a ruse to keep my true self buried. I felt myself digging further until I saw my true self encased in a layer of ice. Those bright green eyes suddenly shot open.

I had finally reached it.

I opened my eyes and expelled everything that wasn't me into the portal; everything that was alive and was still rejecting me. I embraced the dead state I was truly in released all else.

My body sunk in as the light feeling of being a ghost came back. The heavy nature of life and the energy it produced went back into the domain it belonged in. I let out a sigh of relief as the energy left and I was my true self again.

"Thank you," I whispered to everyone standing before me.

My friends had truly helped me win this battle.

* * *

 **Hello curry-llama here!**

 **That's the end of arc one! I loved the story line for arc one so much. I can't wait for the next arc although I haven't made the story for it.**

 **Danny finally accepts that he is indeed dead. That's why this whole time Phantom has been metaphorically choking him. I came up with the theory that Danny isn't actually half dead because no one can truly be half alive. You can be the un-dead but no one can be half-alive. The best explanation I could come up with is that Danny is fully dead but is maintaining his human body. For example his ghostly form is somehow still maintaining his human body and that is why he has a higher intelligence than most ghosts because most of them have the human consciousness imprinted into the ectoplasm.**

 **The emotion they were feeling when they died was what mostly drove them and what gives them the necessary habits and tactical thinking. Beyond their obsession they cannot be influenced and that is the difference between Danny and another ghost although both are completely dead. This is because Danny is able to maintain his human form and hence he still has a brain that makes him think more like a human than a ghost.**

 **Is my theory hurting your brain? If you understand or have something else to say about then theory message me.**

 **What would you like to have happen in arc 2? Message me.**

 **I don't want a super depressing and deep arc like this one next time. I think Danny has been broody enough and now that he has maybe I'll make a lighter plot line for arc 2.**

 **Llama out~**


	13. Arc 1 Prologue

Special operative: Fenton

Chapter 13

 **Hey guys curry-llama here!**

 **This is like a prequel chapter with no real story. It just shows the setting of what arc two is going to be like. Some of its going to be emotional and the other parts are just funny… I think. I have no clue if my readers find my jokes funny. I just roll with it hoping you do. I've drawn the cover picture but I just need to photocopy it and upload it now. That's the hard part for someone so technologically challenged like me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it. Done and dusted right?**

Chapter 13- End of arc 1

I woke up in a hospital bed and a human one at that. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Why was I sleeping on a human hospital bed? Why wasn't I healing in the plumbers HQ and why did the place look so posh?

While I looked around I suddenly saw Jazz sitting next to me and I nearly jumped in surprise. What was she doing here? If she found out would I have to resign my plumbers' badge? Hell that didn't matter she was here and that's what mattered. Her eyes fluttered open as she realised I had awoken. Why was she here? My memory was a bit fuzzy on the incident. Wait wasn't I meant to be in chains?

Suddenly my thoughts were cut off by a huge bear hug. For a second I froze not used to that kind of a contact but slowly I melted into the moment. My body relaxed and my mind felt at peace. Her body trembled and I recognised how real it felt. She wasn't my imagination. She was here. I was so happy but I just couldn't bring myself to cry.

"Jazz… How?" I fumbled unable to comprehend the situation.

"They told me everything, Danny. They told me about your work," she said breaking away from the hug.

I looked down in shame. This kind of a situation where I would have to tell her didn't cross my mind. I knew how much she deserved to know but I just couldn't bring myself to drag her into this.

"Speak to me Danny. I want to know everything! How did they die?" she asked.

"T-they died doing the work they loved… they died saving me."

"What exactly is it that they did- what you are doing? Look at me!" she yelled in frustration.

I looked at her meeting her eyes. Everything she dished out at me I deserved. All the pain she had been through these past few years had been mostly because of me. My selfishness to remember our parents had affected her the most.

"What exactly has Magister Tennyson currently explained to you?" I asked.

"That you are some peace keeping organization who work around the universe. It's not exactly believable you know?" she said laughing a bit hysterically.

"We are the plumbers… not plumbing as in fixing pipes but plumbers as in basically intergalactic police. Mom and dad were part of the plumbers but you could say they were a bit more as well. There are different kinds of plumbers. There are the normal full time ones, and then there are the Megastars who are like the commanding officers of each base or sector of the universe. There is of course an intergalactic court with laws we have to follow," I listed before I was stopped.

"Wait so you mean to say mom and dad were like cops?! How could you have kept it from me Danny and what do you mean by they were more?" she blabbered interrupting.

I would have normally gotten annoyed that someone interrupted me halfway through a briefing but this was Jazz. She didn't have any formal training and she had every right to get angry and leave any minute.

"I was getting to that. You see mom and dad were special operatives. Special operatives are like the cream of the crop from plumbers academy and only the best get the job. They take the dangerous missions and usually specialise in a certain category of work. Mom and dad were scientists, negotiators and occasionally peace keepers." I explained.

"I'm guessing you're also a special operative. What are you?" she asked quickly catching on like I expected her to.

"I am a special operative but because of something… well because of my talents I have taken the infiltration, reconnaissance, espionage and assassination tactics division."

I started sweating as I realised how screwed I was. What if Jazz found out I was dead? What if she found out that I was a ghost? I could see it in her eyes that she didn't completely trust me yet and she was about to give me a lecture. It was a lecture I definitely deserved after torturing her for years.

"Daniel Jackson Fenton, do you know how it felt for me to be by myself in Vlad's mansion for three years not knowing if you were dead. Vlad and I thought you were taken by some sort of mafia or the government for knowing too much about something we couldn't figure out! I spent sleepless nights worrying about you and playing detective hoping you weren't dead all along. Two years I spent day and night on you and all I had to go on was the necklace I received a year later from a mysterious girl. I don't whether I should be happy or sad so I am going to do one thing…" she said in a cold voice.

I felt a pang on my cheeks as her hand slapped across my face as hard as she could. The pain wasn't bad but it hurt to know what I had done to her all those years ago. I couldn't imagine myself being put in her situation ever. Suddenly I felt that heart-warming embrace as the coldness in her demeanour drastically changed. I accepted it and hugged her back tightly as this time I cried.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry," I sobbed into her chest.

"I love you so much little brother. A sorry won't cut something like this what I need is a promise. Promise me you will never leave me like this or you won't ever lie to me again," she said softly.

"I promise. I promise," I cried hugging her.

Finally after we pulled off of each other I wiped my tears away. Lately I found myself being much more emotional and open to everyone around me. I wanted to go to sleep now but sadly Jazz looked like she had one more thing to say.

"What is it that you are hiding from me?" she asked with her keen eye.

I paused for a second wondering how I should break it to her, "Jazz it's not that easy to explain… Maybe I'll just show you."

I wobbly stood out of my bed and faced her shakily. Jazz would never hate me if I happened to be a ghost. I just knew she would be supporting. I willed my rings to go down my body as the ectoplasm in my cells vibrated in excitement. The rush of becoming light beyond belief took over me but I had to calm myself down.

"Y-you're a ghost… since when?" she asked quietly.

"A year before I had left. Mom and dad where depressed about that portal and I went into fix it. The portal turned on with me inside of it and somehow I died that day but not without keeping this body."

There was no time to figure out what she was thinking when suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ben and Rook came in. I weakly smiled at them before transforming back into my human form. It seemed Ben had bought some chilly fries. Thank the lord.

"Wait, Ben 10 as in Ben Tennyson!" Jazz cried out in fan girl excitement.

"Umm… yeah. Your sister Danny?" Ben asked awkwardly as Jazz grabbed his wrist and looked at the watch in admiration.

"Yeah, thankfully I was able to explain my situation to her and hopefully there won't be any repercussions," I said sitting back in my bed tiredly.

"Do not worry Danny. The media is saying that you are but the victim of a ghost who wanted revenge on your parents. We have not disclosed any information on your work as a plumber," Rook said calming me down.

I groaned as I started remembering what had just happened. I remembered the fight against Z and phantom. I had finally come to terms with the fact that I was dead. What that meant for my body I didn't know. My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened again revealing a person I didn't think I wanted to or expected to see again.

"Vlad," I said with mirth.

"All these years past Daniel, and you still find a primitive joy in stating my name," he retorted with his usually annoying attitude.

I glared at him but decided to calm down. He hadn't conquered the world yet and that was showing some progress. His previous attempts were short of victorious, as he wouldn't have been able to get through me or better yet Ben. Thankfully Ben or the plumbers didn't know about him yet. I did not want to disclose Vlad's secrets although we had been mortal enemies. The man had helped whether I liked to admit it or not. The problem was that I didn't trust him one bit; not after what he had done to Dani.

"Who is this?" Ben asked suddenly cutting the awkward Tension and silence.

"Forgive me for my rudeness Ben Tennyson. I am Vlad Plasmius and Jasmine Fenton's legal guardian. Now that the prodigal son has come back I came to enlist him as a charge under me," Vlad said surprisingly nicely.

"That is great Danny now you can live with your family," Ben said completely clueless to my situation.

I looked at Jazz who looked hopeful. I guess she didn't know what Vlad had done to me all those years back when I was Danny Phantom the 'hero'. Despite my anger to Vlad he had done me a massive favour by helping Jazz out while I wasn't there for her and so far he hadn't done anything evil to her… I had to be polite with him. I had to thank him for his services.

No! He killed Dani. The image of my clone- no my daughter came back into my mind. The way she melted into ectoplasmic sludge as she begged to be saved. I had failed her that day and Vlad had murdered her and gotten away with it.

Yet he helped Jazz. Was it because of his love for Mom? Despite his evil nature it was still Vlad's obsession to have a family with my mom. It was an innocent desire but anything innocent could easily be corrupted by the moral less nature of ectoplasm. He had helped however and I owed him for not allowing Jazz to go through a harder time than what would have faced her. I quickly got out of bed and discarded my pride and ego.

"Thank you for taking care of Jazz all these years," I said bowing.

Vlad's usually guarded expression had shock written all over it. I quickly put on my distaste back into my frown as I looked at the man. What he had done to me could never be forgiven no matter how much he tried repaying me. Dani was gone and he could never bring her back.

"Well it seems you have grown slightly since the last time I saw you," he said.

"This does not dismiss anything Vlad. I am grateful but that does not mean I trust you," I snarled.

"Danny, what has gotten into you?" Jazz said angrily.

"Yeah dude, he just took care of your sister for three years," Ben added.

Thankfully Rook understood that it was a personal matter that had nothing to do with my job. He quickly pulled a confused Ben out of the room. My sister stayed looking as confused as ever but she stayed silent and observant. Vlad would never tell her what he did and neither would I. Jazz saw him as family now and she definitely didn't need to know the atrocity this man had committed.

"Why can't you stay with me Daniel? Is this because of your job?" he asked.

"How much of it do you know?" I asked not wanting to disclose classified information when it wasn't necessary.

"Enough to know you are some sort of intergalactic law enforcement agency."

"Well then it seems I won't have to keep it secret from you either. I suggest you don't mess with them Vlad. Although you are rich they have technology and recourses around the universe."

"This does not explain why you don't want to live with us," Jazz said frustrated.

"It's not that I don't want to live with you but more like it is inconvenient to live with you. I am currently residing much closer to plumber HQ, Ben and Rook are my partners and I am a full time special operative. Special ops missions go on for weeks, months and sometimes years. Being enlisted into the human system would mean I would still be going to school for human education when I receiving a far higher standard already," I explained leaving Vlad out of the equation on purpose.

I had other reasons for not living with Jazz and most of them were related to Vlad. I did not trust the man with me but Jazz was different. Jazz was human and not someone who he could welcome into ruling the world with him.

"Your work seems interesting Danny," Vlad admitted clearly wanting to know more about what I do.

"Can't we figure out a compromise? Why are you even doing that kind of dangerous work anyway?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"You know full well why," I said clearly meaning mom and dad.

"What happened to Maddie?" Vlad asked quietly.

"She died doing her mission. As you have guessed already she was in the same line of work I am in currently."

I frowned at Vlad but I couldn't help but feel sorry for Vlad. To lose one's obsession was like losing a part of you. Jazz was the one thing holding him together for all those years and that's probably why he didn't cease to exist… yet.

"Am I right when I presume you couldn't tell Jazz about your line of work or was it something you kept secret for the sake of it?" Vlad asked taking a surprisingly protective tone.

"I don't have to answer anything you ask me Masters but I will do it for Jazz's sake. Yes I couldn't disclose anything and I wouldn't have been able to remember anything about mom and dad if I didn't join them. Earth is still in the process of becoming an intergalactic commune and being under the same laws as every other planet. There are protocols for people knowing certain things," I explained with as mirth as I could add towards Vlad.

"You did this to remember them…" Jazz said quietly.

"Someone had to remember their sacrifice. I just couldn't imagine forgetting how they died protecting me and all those innocents. It was a memory I decided to remember and honour for my whole life," I said with pride.

There was an awkward silence and I didn't know if Vlad would back down. The man's obsession had been to have me as a son as well. It surprised me when he walked through the door and smiled my way.

"I have misjudged you Daniel. Your previous dimness has somehow become a brilliant spectacle. If you change your mind you can always come live with us," he said ushering Jazz out with him.

I frowned at that thought. He had changed albeit slightly but he had changed. Did he think he had my forgiveness for what he had done? I growled. Why couldn't he just have stayed his sleazy old evil self? Things would have been much easier to distinguish than right now. That old fruit loop still had it coming though. Who did he think he was holding my sister like his own? Oh- he was her guardian.

The door opened again and I sighed. Why couldn't they just leave me alone in peace to sort out my currently messed up life. Nothing was going according to plan anymore. Thankfully it was Ben who was still holding his bag of Chilly fries. He put them on my lap and sat down next to the bed. Rook just leaned on the wall with his hands crossed.

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked.

"At first it felt like a truck ran over me but now I just have a massive headache. I didn't think telling Jazz would both leave me relieved and annoyed."

"Yeah- the past few days have been epic with Kyhber and then suddenly Z," Ben said rubbing his temples.

"Wait what exactly happened to Z?" I asked.

"Grandpa Max told me that Z's human body is in a coma. Apparently you took way too much mana from his body for his human side to function for a while so we don't have to worry about him."

"Yeah all that mana was taxing," I grumbled as I remembered the pain.

"Do you know of any side effects that might come to your body?" Rook asked.

"You mean from the mana? I don't know but I'm sure if there is it couldn't be anything good. It didn't bode well to absorb that much mana at once," I said in an uncaring voice.

"Oh about that," Ben said hitting me on the head.

"Ow what was that for?" I whined.

"That was for doing something stupid and irrational. Do you see me doing stupid things like that?" Ben scolded but we just stared at him with a 'really' face.

He ignored it and suddenly hugged me. Rook joined in not knowing what to do.

"And this is for coming back alive," he said hugging me tightly.

"Is this going to be an everyday thing from now on where you hit me before you hug?" I asked not liking this gig.

"Only if you decide to head into battle without concern for yourself," Rook retorted.

"When have I ever? Rule number 45 in Book 6 is never place yourself in unnecessary risk unless necessary and when have I not followed the rules?" I said in mock hurt.

We laughed for a while until the door slammed open and before I knew it I was tackled by a tall lanky, familiar figure.

"Agent A- get of me- can't breathe…"

"You worried me sick! When I heard you woke up I ditched work to come here to see you," he said crushing me while anime tears poured down from his eyes like a waterfall.

I pushed him off with all my might. This guy managed to tick me off even when he wasn't trying to be his weird and eccentric self. I couldn't help but give him a small smile though.

"Hey you're the guy who worked with Danny on the case right?" Ben asked.

"Oh my god! It's Ben Tennyson himself! Can you sign my but?" he asked excitedly.

"Umm- maybe another day but I could sign your head," Ben suggested.

I smiled. This was how things were meant to be. All of us smiling and acting like our usual dumb selves. Ben suddenly turned to me and ruined my mood by putting on one of his serious thinking faces.

"You were in Ledger domain right? Z had taken over for like a few months correct?" Ben asked.

"Yeah what's your point?" I asked.

"Charm Caster was the ruler of Ledger domain from my memory… I wonder where she went during those few months."

~Meanwhile in Ledger domain…

"Let me out of here! I am the ruler of Ledger domain! I demand you give back the alpha rune and your servitude!" the girl yelled out in frustration.

"I don't think so Charmy. We finally have control over what we do and we don't need a dictator in Ledger domain anymore. Won't you just hang their quietly in your cell and let me read my book," I asked.

"You're a stupid rock creature! Who are you to tell me what to do!" the girl yelled again.

I sighed. I cast a charm to silence her before I went back to my book. Ever since the war with Z Ignaceous had led us into an era of peace. Ever since then I had a new kind of torture and that was to take care of the previous master of Ledger domain. To say she was a brat would be an understatement. She was probably the most annoying thing I had come across and I found myself wishing I was back under Z's control for a second.

Why hadn't Ignaceous placed me in clean up duty?

~back in the hospital…

"I need to change so why don't you people walk out of the door?" I asked annoyed as Rook and Ben just stared at me dumbly before they flushed and ran outside.

I sighed before shaking my head in mild amusement at their antiques. I quickly took of the blue dress I was wearing and examined all the injuries I had. Compared to what I saw on Rook and Kalvin I didn't have much. The mana must've healed any damage the ectoranium chains should have caused. I wore the green and blue top with the plain genes. It was nice to wear something that wasn't my proto-tech armour or my pyjamas. Sometimes I slept in my armour too… ok that is disgusting. Maybe I should put it in the wash ones in a while.

I walked out of my room to see Kalvin bringing me some coffee. I gladly took it and sipped it slowly. I wondered what he had been up to after the battle was over. I trailed my eyes to his messy, black stubble. I guess he didn't get enough time to shave with all the things he had to be doing. He looked pretty tired as well and his hazel eyes seemed to be a shade darker.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked.

"Nah, but I did get a promotion. Hurrah! Now they can kill me with higher ranked missions and actually have a legit excuse when I die," he said sarcastically although somewhat light heartedly.

"You know you could become a plumber right?" I suggested.

"And get killed on a mission from some sort of creepy alien no thanks. At least when it comes to ghosts you know what to expect."

"I guess we aren't partners anymore, eh?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"Nah but we are still friends," he said always looking at the bright side.

"That's creepy why would I want to be friends with a forty year old pedo?" I retorted in a sadistic tone.

"Hey I'm still in my thirties!" he protested.

"And you're already going through your midlife crisis? You're an early bird aren't you?" I said in mock surprise getting a flustered and embarrassed Kalvin in response.

"Not funny dude," he said going red.

"It's just fun teasing a forty year old man who can retort with as much intellect as a five year old," I said waving him off.

"Hey, I'll have you know- that I- that I have amazing comebacks!" he fumbled in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm sorry did I say five year old when I actually mean two?" I said evilly.

I had to admit seeing him squirm was just as much fun as seeing Ben squirm. It was like a sport in itself. I tried not to laugh but I just couldn't.

~Kalvin…

What did that brat get from insulting me so much? It was true that I didn't have many comebacks in my arsenal and the ones I did were plain dumb but why did he have to be so evil. It was bad enough that he was my senior during the mission and now he also happens to be an uptight sadist. I groaned at my bad luck.

Suddenly I heard laughter. I turned my head to see a side of Danny that was rare. It wasn't all the time that I saw him so truly happy and himself. It was like he finally opened up the hundred metre layer thick wall of professionalism and sarcasm to reveal his true nature. For once I saw the sixteen year old he truly was. It made me wonder why he wanted to start so early in his career.

Truth was when I was his age I was just like him. My dream to fight of the nightmares in my life had come true when I witnessed firsthand the atrocities ghosts could commit. Their single minded nature mixed with the absence to empathise made them the description of evil itself. Everything they wished for they perverted into their own sense of want. Something as innocent as friendship could be turned into evil when it was done by a ghost. Danny was different.

It was like every other day when I was assigned to a new mission. I went to get the file telling me what was in store and I wondered if it was going to be my last. It didn't matter though because if I could kill a ghost I could feel better. They had taken everything from me and I was going to do the same. To see one of them turn into ectoplasmic sludge underneath my feet brought me a certain sense of pleasure.

When I read the file it said something I never thought was possible. I was going to _work_ with Phantom. I wasn't expected to kill the _evil_ creature but to _work_ with it. To say I was unhappy would be false. Phantom had saved me one day and that was the day my world had turned around. Phantom was the anomaly in everything ghost related. He wasn't a ghost to me but a human. No ghost would save a human even if their obsession was to be a hero. No the obsession would cause them to destroy the threat but not save people. Saving people was just not one of the things they did. Danny Phantom was different.

What had really shocked me that day was that Phantom had become a plumber. An intergalactic police for god's sake! What was a ghost of all things doing there? It was only until I read the rest of the file on his description that I realised that he also had his human body. That would mean he retained his human sense of morality and hence why it was okay for him to work there.

I was excited and happy but it was a hard reality hit when he turned out to be a complete sadist. We had a good start, but his professionalism, and the lack of mine was what turned him from me. He gave me more work than possible to read, and get through in a night, and he didn't stop teasing me. Everything about him screamed ghost, and it took all my willpower not to blast him with my ectoranium pistol.

As time passed by he started becoming nicer and nicer and I found myself liking him more and more. Everything I knew about ghosts was slowly breaking apart and then Z hit. That was a ghost's true nature. I thought I would distrust Danny but it didn't happen. I found myself trusting creatures that weren't even human instead. The Agency would not be proud but I wasn't looking to please them. Instead of going against Phantom like they had expected me to I decided to fight for him. I opened doors for him behind the background and helped him from afar.

When I killed a ghost I didn't feel so happy anymore. The joy of seeing one die under my feet slowly faded away and it was left with indifference. Enjoying that job didn't feel like it could ever happen again. They had taken everything away from me and they had given it back… Danny had given it back. For the first time in a long time I had a partner who risked his life to save mine and a partner who actually cared instead of using me.

For the first time since the day I had everything taken from me I felt content.

"Agent A, you're looking at me weird. Do you have a teenage boy fetish?" Danny asked with a shocked face on.

"Call me Kalvin for heaven's sake. I was just thinking," I replied too tired to give him a reaction of annoyance although I was thoroughly annoyed.

"What's wrong? You're being no fun right now," he asked leaning forward to look at my face.

"Nah, I'm just tired… you know how lucky you are?" I suddenly asked wishing I could take it back.

"What do you mean?" he asked me as his teasing voice completely left.

"You have great partners to back you up. Just don't be letting them get killed anytime soon," I said ruffling his hair.

For once Danny didn't grumble about me messing up his already messy hair. Instead he looked at me and smiled slightly. It looked fake and sad but it portrayed an emotion I knew all too well. It was like he was remembering something and the truth was I was too. Every time I saw him I saw my son. Those cute little legs and that jet black, messy hair. Danny would have looked exactly like him if he were here. If only I had the chance to introduce the two.

~Danny…

Rook and Ben were partners but Kalvin was something more. The touch of his hands on my head almost felt… never mind. My mind was messed up anyway. I was too desperate for that kind of love. Wanting a family was Vlad's nature not mine.

Kalvin stood up and I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to buy me some chilly fries and take me to a footy match. I wanted to go home with him and Jazz and watch a late night movie. I wanted so many things but I knew it wasn't acceptable. Although I had never thought of it he probably had children and a wife. He probably already had a family he needed to take care of.

I smiled hoping he didn't notice my inner turmoil. I didn't really want this partnership to end. We had made such a great team and I found myself wishing we could do more things together like a… never mind. Actually I'm going to admit it. I wanted him to be my dad. He was the closest person I had as one other than Magister Coronach but he was in space no doubt with his students helping them out. He would have to be the most immature father figure ever though.

"I've got to go. Call me if you want to hang out sometime," he said before going to walk away.

I quickly grabbed his hands without thinking. My nature compelled me to make fun of him again and anger him into going bowling or something. I decided against it and chose to let him go. It wouldn't work out anyway. I was dead and he wasn't. Having a dead kid as a son wasn't something I would ever burden anyone with. Giving up on that idea didn't mean I gave up on ever having a relationship with Kalvin.

"We may not be partners anymore but we are always going to friends. Plus if you ever need help in a mission where you're about to get killed just ring me up and I'll be there," I said quickly.

He beamed another idiotically bright smile at me, before he gave me a thumbs up and left. I watched his back leave the hospital grounds as he faded away in the distance. I hit myself on the head when he left. When had I become like Vlad? Why had such selfish thoughts entered my head? Was this what it felt like to long for a family like he did? Maybe I had been too harsh on his obsession.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I quickly took a breath and turned around to see who it was. Thankfully it was only Rook. He smiled at me.

"Do not worry Danny. The agency has agreed to make Kalvin your partner for ghost related missions," Rook said surprising me.

"That's great. Why didn't anybody tell me earlier? I would have saved myself from an awkwardly mushy speech," I groaned.

"It was touching," Rook agreed.

"…Wait you were watching us?!" I growled.

"Was it a private moment of affection?" he asked.

"Yes, as much as the moments Rayona and you have!" I growled.

"You hold a 'crush' for this Agent A? How is it possible to mate with him?" Rook asked confused and turning everything weird.

"I do not have a crush on him! It's something more and a damn sexual desire Rook. You should not have listened in," I growled getting very annoyed.

I did not have any sort of crush on Kalvin (A/N Danny DOES NOT have a crush on Kalvin). That did not mean he had any right to listen into something that private. Danny Fenton does not do mushy and when he does it is extremely rare and only for chosen eyes! I blushed getting really embarrassed and I quickly stormed towards the Proto-TRUCK.

~Ben…

I walked into see an angry Danny storming of with a very shocked looking Rook. Figures he must have done something insensitive. Couldn't blame him when he did not understand human customs let alone phrases.

"What did you do this time?" I asked.

"Danny said his farewell to Agent A and he didn't look happy so I went to cheer him up."

"What exactly did you do to cheer him up?" I asked knowing it must be something bad.

"Well I told him he will see Agent A again…"

"And then?" I asked.

"He was angry that I heard his conversation," Rook fidgeted not knowing what to do.

"Was it private?" I asked finally seeing the problem here.

"Well as private as it is with Rayona and me apparently," Rook said innocently.

I turned around and blushed. Rayona was a girl's name! Was Danny gay?! How had I not seen this? I turned to Rook and patted his back. The poor guy didn't know how truly private that was.

"We don't speak about him liking another man ok Rook. It's like taboo here. All you have to do his pat his back and tell him you love him no matter what," I said.

We walked to the Proto-TRUCK to see a somewhat calmed down Danny sitting in the middle seat. We both patted his back and made a there, there gesture.

"We love you no matter what Danny," I said before Rook.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked probably not connecting the dots.

"Just remember that you can tell us anything ok… anything."

"Ok… I'll keep that in mind." Danny mumbled looking at us weirdly no doubt trying to tell us the truth.

~Meanwhile…

Why are they acting so weird? Why are they acting like I have to tell them some sort of deep secret that they'll forgive? Oh well this is Ben and Rook we're talking about. I sighed.

This was going to be a long trip back 'home'.

 **Hello curry-llama here!**

 **LOL! Ben thinks that Danny is gay! He isn't really. Danny just wants Kalvin to be like his father figure in a sense. Kalvin's background is like a mystery right? So is Danny's parents and I'm hoping to write a whole arc on uncovering their mysterious life.**

 **This is the official conclusion to arc 1. It technically ended last chapter but this was the aftermath. It sets up the stage for arc 2. Arc 2 is going to be a more light hearted Arc. I think I've tortured Danny way to much emotionally.**

 **The poor kid's parents die, then he gets separated from his only family, he becomes all gloomy and broody, gets a damn suicide mission for his debut and ends up having a ghost hunter as his partner. To top it all of his parent's late experiment decides to make him watch as he destroys everything he holds dear. Thankfully Danny and team stopped that before it happened.**

 **Next arc is going to have some of the main ghost enemies from Danny Phantom. Danny's going to have fun doing what he does best and that involves kicking ghost ass.**

 **I was actually wondering if I should have killed Danny at the end when he absorbs the mana from Z's body. I didn't because I've grown attached to this fiction. I can actually make a story line up unlike Naruto where if you change anything everything in the whole universe becomes messed up. The Ben 10 universe is pretty volatile and because the Omniverse universe is actually an alternate dimension I can make my story an alternate universe as well. So the original Omniverse universe still exists and this is a different but extremely similar universe to it.**

 **Well hope you enjoyed. There will be a next arc coming up. I already have ideas.**

 **Curry-llama out~**


End file.
